Gilded Love
by TangerineExtreme
Summary: Tagline/Intro: Hermione Granger was a smart women ... Or so she thought. However after recent events she wasn't so sure. In love ... with him?
1. Chapter 1  New Beginings

A/N: Dedicated to all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fan's I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

It all started when Hermione returned home following the fall of Voldemort. After recovering from the initial shock of discovering Harry had been alive and Voldemort truly gone, she returned to Australia to eventually find her parents and was successfully able to reverse the memory charm. To say her parents were upset would be putting it mildly. To think their own daughter put herself at such great personal risk and completely changed their lives without even consulting them! It only got worse from there.

"Mum, I have explained it a thousand times and there is to be no more discussion. I am of age and this is what I _REALLY_ want. After years of stress, please just allow me this bit of normalcy. To do something for me for a change instead of what everyone else wants or needs. I gave up over a year of my life to chase bloody horcruxes - parts of someone's soul for crying out loud[a]!"

Hermione stared into her mother's familiar brown eyes not unlike her own. She was once again discussing her future with her mother. She loved her parents dearly, but there seemed to be a permanent rift there now. Her mother turned around from the kitchen counter.

" I know that you are an adult, but honey, why would you ever want to return to that dreadful place? Really, I would think you had enough for a lifetime!" Olivia Granger had now completely abandoned her chopping and prepping of dinner. She was staring at Hermione with some pain in her eyes and face.

"I … I can't explain it. Even with all that I have been through, I can't abandon the magical world or Hogwarts. I am a witch, Mum, through and through. And Hogwarts, well _it's my home._" Her mother lowered her gaze at the last phrase, "it's my home". She knew there had been problems, but honestly she thought that maybe time would heal her relationship with her daughter. Hermione saw the pain in her mother's eyes and said "Mum, it's not that here with you and Dad isn't my home, it always will be, but Hogwarts was my second home from the time I was 11. I met my second family there. I matured there. I became a young woman there." Her mother looked up at her and sighed.

"You are right honey. I know how important this place is to you... Hogwarts I mean. After all, you would have never have met Harry, Ginny, Luna, and... what was that other boy's name? Oh yes, Neville. And well, how can I forget Ronald! How is he by the way?" Hermione blushed. She had hoped that her mother would have somehow conveniently left him out.

"He is doing well. I received another owl from him just yesterday. He asked me again if I wished to come stay with him. I promptly told him no, again." Hermione's relationship with Ron had been strained lately. He was living with Harry while they completed their Auror training and somehow she felt it would be, well awkward at best to live with them both and she couldn't well ask him to move out anyway. Ginny and Harry were still dating and going strong, but with Harry deep into Auror training and Ginny busy with the Holyhead Harpies, they decided that for now it was best to live apart and focus on their careers. Since they had decided that, Ron happily moved in with Harry and the rest was history. Olivia brought Hermione away from her thoughts

"Well did he mention you returning again? Is he still against you going back to Hogwarts?" Going back to Hogwarts, what beautiful words. She was very much looking forward to returning for her N.E.W.T.s, to burying herself amongst her books and just being content with knowledge.

"Yes, unfortunately. He thinks it's completely daft but I just told him that my mind was made up. Harry feels the same way, but he at least has the courtesy to keep it to himself! Ron has been a real pain in the arse." Her mother chuckled.

"Well just be glad you have a guy that is so crazy about you! When I was your age, I hadn't met your father yet and let's just say the dating pool was a little dry." Hermione chuckled at her Mother's comments. She was her Mother's daughter completely. If she weren't with Ron, she simply imagined she would be all alone with her thoughts, and somehow that suited her just fine.

"I am going to finish packing my bags, Mum. I leave tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon. Will you see me off?" Her mother grabbed her into a big hug and said,

"Of course! As unhappy as I am you are leaving us again, I can't imagine not supporting my baby. Shall we have lunch at the small café down the street before you go? For old times' sake?" Hermione nodded.

"For old times' sake".

The next day Hermione and her Mother and Father set off to the adorable little café down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. Caffe' Vergnano 1882 had the best espresso in all of London as far as Hermione was concerned. She often looked forward to her trips to the Leaky Cauldron just for the coffee since she otherwise didn't have a reason to visit Charing Cross Road.

"Are you nervous at all sweetheart?" Charles Granger set his cup down as he reached for Hermione's hand from across the table

"No, not really" She said rather quickly. Her father gave her a knowing look. "Well actually if I am completely honest … yes. I am not as nervous about completing my N.E.W.T.s as I am just returning to Hogwarts. I am afraid I will feel like an outsider." Hermione said. She had been contemplating this quite a lot recently and she had finally decided that no matter what, she would finish.

"Oh sweetheart it's only natural to be a bit nervous," her Mother said. "You will do beautifully, no worries at all."

"Right, and if you fail you can always just come back home to ol' Mum and Dad" Charles said playfully. "It's not as if _we_ would ever tire of you!"

"Really Dad, if you wanted to convince me to stay I would have thought you would have put more effort in." Hermione teasingly slapped her father's hand. Hermione's relationship with her parents had taken a turn for the better almost overnight. She suspected that her leaving had something to do with it. It's hard to be mad at someone if they are leaving you.

"Well, we best run along. I have a teeth cleaning appointment scheduled at 1:15 … the McCreavy twins heaven help me. Last time they were in, one bit through my glove and the other turned on the water spic and soaked half of the office!" Charles had a frown on his face and you could tell he was still harboring bad memories from the experience.

"Yes, I better run along as well. I need to stop into Flourish and Blotts before I apparate into Hogsmede. Professor McGonagall is supposed to meet me at Honeydukes. Apparently she has quite the sweet tooth just like Professor Dumbledore did." Hermione turned to her mother and father and gave them a death grip hug. She was scared and felt as if maybe she squeezed them tight enough, she would gain some courage. She wondered what people would think of Hermione Granger, best friend of The Boy Who Lived, duelest against Death Eaters, Woman On The Run, and someone deathly afraid of her future.

"Aww, love you sweetheart. Go get them!" Charles Granger gave his daughter a peck on the cheek and then stepped back to let her Mother have one last kiss too. Hermione turned around and headed for The Leaky Cauldron.

She stepped inside the familiar dark pub and felt some relief. Tom the Bartender had been dead for a few years, death eaters got him during the war, but she knew exactly who would be there to greet her.

"Hermione!" came a shriek from behind the bar. Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott) put down the cloth she had been using to wipe down the bar and came running around it. She wiped her hands on her apron as she gave Hermione a big hug.

"Hannah!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around her friend. "How are you? How is Neville?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He should be 'round any minute now. He forgot his copy of 1000 Herbs and Where to Find Them this morning as he was in a mad dash to get out the door. Can't very well teach without his book!" Hannah said

"Oh terrific! It will be great to see him again, it's been …."

"Too long!" came a voice from behind Hermione.

"Neville!" shrieked Hermione. She turned with a huge smile on her face to give Neville a big hug.

"How are you, Hermione? Getting on ok are you? How is everyone?"

"I am good … really good now that I get to see the two of you actually!" Hermione smiled. "I am just getting ready to head to Flourish and Blotts before I pop over to see Professor McGonagall. She wanted to meet with me before the term starts tomorrow."

"Oh brilliant! Well I can escort you there, Madam" Neville said taking a step back and waving his arm in front of him while bowing. Hermione chuckled; Neville hadn't lost his new found courage since the war.

"Well I will see you two!" Hannah gave Neville a quick peck on the lips. Hermione blushed at that slightly intimate moment. She was so happy Neville had found someone, he really did deserve it. "Good luck Hermione! I can't believe you are being so brave going back to complete your N.E.W.T.s and all. To think, I barely made it past my O.W.L.'s! I still can't believe I needed a calming draught just to take them!" She laughed as she headed back behind the bar to wave to the two of them.

"Be home later darling. Don't wait up, I have some things to tie up before tomorrow." Neville turned and led Hermione outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

Author's Note: This is my first ever fan fiction so please be kind ;) I am going to try and stick to cannon as close as possible … if anything changes I will tell you ahead of time. Fun fact: The Café Hermione likes to visit … it's real AND it's on the real Charing Cross Road! Also, Hannah Abbott really did have to take a calming draught according to HP Wiki ;)


	2. Chapter 2 He's Alive?

A/N(updated each time): Hermione finds out some interesting information in this chapter! To all of my fabulous You Tuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

**Chp 2**

Hermione heard the familiar chime as she stepped into Flourish and Blotts behind Neville. She was inwardly glad she had chosen to stop here. She loved books, and this was one of the best places to stop. She loved the comforting feel they brought … the sight, the smell of them, just made her feel _normal _again.  
>"Hello, can I help you?" came a voice from the back of the store. An older looking gentleman came from between two shelves of books.<br>"Oh Neville my boy how are you? Who did you bring in with you today?"  
>"Oh I think you will recognize her. Someone I found along the way from the Leaky Cauldron to here" Neville smirked.<br>"Hello Mr. Flourish, how are you today?" asked Hermione. She was glad to see it was Mr. Flourish and not Mr. Blotts working as Mr. Flourish was always more cheerful and more helpful. Then again Hermione would probably be sour too if her last name were Blotts … poor bloke.  
>The old man's face lit up. "Ah Hermione how are you my dear? I haven't seen you around these parts in quite some time and it doesn't do any good to lose one of my best customers! Tell me, where have you been?"<br>"Well it is far too long a story to tell, but I just decided to spend some quality time with my parents, figure some things out." '_Not a complete lie' _she thought. Hermione had decided after finding her parents that she would not disclose to anyone what she had done to modify their memories. It could only serve as more confusing to them if they were to ever run into someone from Australia, especially someone insisting they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins.  
>"Oh! Well very good then, so you are here to stay then I take it?" Mr. Flourish was putting away books behind the counter as he spoke to Hermione. She always found this as odd. Surely the man could take a minute to have a conversation face to face.<br>"Yes, that is the plan … for now. I hope I am not troubling you, but I came into see if you had a copy of _Quintessence: A Quest_. I seemed to have misplaced my copy and I am going to need it to brush up for my Charms N.E.W.T.s"  
>"Oh yes dear let me see" The older wizard began running his finger along the spines of books on a shelf behind him and to the left "Aha! Here it is" He quickly grabbed the book from the shelf.<br>"Wonderful!" Hermione said as she reached for the book  
>"Now is there anything else I can help you with? Neville?"<br>"No thanks. I was eyeing up the Herbology section, but I will be back when I have more time to browse. I have quite a bit to get done before the students arrive tomorrow. I love Hannah dearly, but having a wife takes up a lot of time!" Hermione chuckled at Neville. She had been surprised when he dropped out of the Auror program with Harry and Ron after only a short time and announced he was going to start teaching at Hogwarts. She had been thrilled for him though, Herbology was where Neville _shined _and after a rough go in Potions, it was usually exactly what he needed. Herbology and Dumbledore's Army had given Neville the confidence he so desperately needed when he was younger. The shy, bumbling version of Neville disappeared completely with the war. She would never forget the image of Neville being burned with the Sorting Hat after denying Voldemort or him facing Nagini after the sword appeared to him signifying a true Gryffindor. She had been enormously proud of him.  
>"Well we better get a move on if you are going to meet McGonagall, Hermione. She may have purchased all of Honeydukes at this rate!" Neville smiled and headed for the door.<br>"See you later Mr. Flourish. Oh, before I go, I have a special order request for you." She handed him a piece of paper.  
>"Ah a classic! Of course I will look into it and owl you when I know something!" he said<br>"Wonderful! Thank you as always" and with that reply she walked out of the door.

"What was that all about? Keeping secrets from friends now are we?" Neville nudged her shoulder as they walked along.  
>"Of course not! I was just slightly embarrassed was all … so I decided to write it down" Hermione kicked at some invisible trash in the road<br>"Embarrassed? What kind of book did you ask for exactly … or do I want to know?" He smiled at her with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Alright, if you must know …. oh bother it's too silly!" She chuckled. "I asked for an illustrated copy of<em><span>Pride and Prejudice<span>_ by Jane Austen. It's one of my all-time favorite books and while I love the Muggle version, the wizarding version is just so much … well better! I was embarrassed because the illustrated version is technically a children's book. It's the same as the adult version, but I love the moving illustrations. The women dancing, the beautiful gowns, and Darcy's face when Elizabeth tells him off … priceless! I lost my copy when I was on the run with Harry and Ron. That's where my copy of _Quintessence_also disappeared to and I have been itching to replace them for a while." She smiled at Neville as she stopped in the road at the apparition point.  
>"Is that all? Blimey Hermione you are so silly. Why would you be embarrassed? If you like the book, you like it. No need to defend your reasons."<br>"Well because it seems silly that Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire would want a children's book."  
>"Nonsense. You love books, it makes perfect sense!" Neville stepped closer to her and reached out his arm "You ready to head to Hogsmeade then?"<br>"Ready" she said and felt the familiar twisting and squeezing of her insides and they disappeared with a POP!

They landed on the familiar path in the village of Hogsmede. The shops had been re-built and everything looked the same again as if nothing had happened. Zonko's was there with its bright exterior and even The Hog's Head had been repaired, although it still looked just as dingy as ever. '_Good old Aberforth. Guess some things will never change' _Hermione thought.  
>"Well I better get a move on. See you in a bit at dinner then?" Neville turned to Hermione and broke her from her thoughts.<br>"Yes! I will see you then" Hermione gave Neville a warm smile and then turned to head into Honeydukes.

Hermione entered the quiet shop and heard her name come from the direction of the Chocoballs. "Hermione!" Professor McGonagall said setting down the container of candy she had in her hand. "How are you my dear? Come here at once" In two short strides McGonagall had Hermione pulled into a hug. "Let me look at you … oh you look wonderful!" The old woman smiled at Hermione  
>"Thank you, so do you Professor" Hermione smiled back<br>"Oh please call me Minerva. After all we have been through formality seems silly, does it not?" McGonagall reached over to re-claim the Chocoballs she had just put back. The question must have been rhetorical because she quickly said "Just grabbing some Chocoballs to go with this lovely desert wine I have recently acquired. Nothing like some delicious chocolate filled with strawberry mousse and a nice wine for a treat!" She made her way to the counter to pay for her purchases and then turned around to face Hermione. "Now should we go through the passageway or back up the walk?"  
>"The passageway is fine with me" Hermione said. Ever since Harry had found the passage with the Marauder's Map, Hermione had always secretly wondered if Dumbledore had been the one to put in the secret passage from Hogwarts to Honeydukes in order to have a quick route to satisfy his sweet tooth.<br>"Ok I am ready to go if you are" McGonagall said with a smile on her face, bags in hand. She looked much better since the last time Hermione had seen her. Then again, it's easy to look better when you aren't in great peril.  
>"Ready!" The two headed off to the back of the store and down the stairs of the path.<p>

Once they made it back to McGonagall's office they sat down while Minerva summoned some tea.  
>"Tea?" the older woman asked and handed Hermione a cup.<p>

"Thank you" Hermione said. She looked around the office that was colorfully decorated as she sipped her tea. On one wall she had a large tapestry with the crest of Gryffindor house on it, the bold red standing out against the gray stones. Hermione chuckled to herself because even though she was the headmistress, she clearly couldn't hide her Gryffindor pride. On her desk she had a picture of her Animagus form, the tabby cat stretching in the picture with its familiar grey coloring and spectacle marks. Behind her desk she had a map of Scotland hanging and to the side she saw the cabinet that she knew housed the Pensieve.

"Well dear shall we get down to business then? I had wanted to talk to you about your seating arrangement while you are here. Would you like to sit with us up at the head table? It is your choice of course, but I was unsure if you would want to sit with the rest of the Gryffindor's considering your friends are no longer students at this school." Hermione had in fact thought about that and the awkwardness it may bring. The older students had been there for the battle, but many of them had been too young to fight and the younger students now would not have been there and only have heard stories about the events. She wasn't sure what she would have in common with any of them. The war had changed her in a way she couldn't explain. Maturity was part of it she supposed, but something else had changed too. It's hard to be the same person when you watch people close to you dying.

"Yes I would like that very much. That way I will have time to catch up with Neville!" Hermione had been very glad that at least Neville would be there with her.

"Wonderful! And don't be afraid dear you will have Neville of course, but you will still have myself, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, and of course Professor Snape as well."

Hermione nearly spit out her tea "Prof...Professor Snape? But … I thought … so the rumors were true?" Hermione looked as if she had just seen a ghost, heard about one at the least.

"Oh yes dear, I thought by now you would have heard. Yes he is set to return to teaching just this year. Poor soul after the life he has had and he ends up back here. He said it was home and that he didn't want to be bothered elsewhere. Truth be told I think he may actually _like_ teaching, though he would never admit it." McGonagall chuckled to herself, still carefully sipping her hot tea.

"Well I had heard whispers, but I wasn't sure what to believe. You know the rubbish that poured out of the Daily Prophet after the war. Some of those articles … well they tarnished the name of journalism. Ron had never mentioned it in his letters, then again those were filled with Quidditch and Auror training and Harry had mentioned that he had visited him in the hospital once early on, but I never heard any more after that."

"Yes well he was in St. Mungo's for a while. Extremely touch and go apparently. They wouldn't disclose anything to me of couse and Snape wouldn't share anything either. He is still deeply private, even more so now I think" McGonagall was clearly bothered by this.

"Well it's getting on in time, dinner will be before too long and I imagine you would like to unpack and wash up before you are expected in the Great Hall. Everyone will want to hear about your adventures! Let me show you to your rooms. We set up a guest room especially for you. I didn't figure you would want to be with the rest of Gryffindor or have to share the common rooms. You will have access to the prefect's bathroom just like before."

"Thank you so very much Professor, I appreciate it so much. I am just so glad that I will be able to study up a bit and then finally complete my N.E.W.T.s." Hermione stood and followed McGonagall toward the door

"Nonsense Hermione, it's no problem at all. We are just so glad to have you back. I must admit I wasn't surprised when you contacted me and asked me if you could take them. A student at heart is what you will always be. It works out perfectly though, you can study as long as you want and then let me know when you are ready to take them and we will get everything set up for you. Of course, I can't imagine you would need long, you must have it all memorized by now!" McGonagall turned toward the door and opened it letting Hermione pass and then shutting it firmly behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 I Need A Drink

A/N(updated each time): We are going to experience Hermione's first meal back … and guess who is going to pop up! To all of my fabulous You Tuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

**Chp 3**

McGonagall opened the door to Hermione's room. She stepped aside so that Hermione could see it. Her eyes went wide as she took in the room. In the center was a four poster bed equipped with the customary Hogwarts drapes. To the right of the bed was a nightstand with a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiling and waving at the viewer. It had been taken the day they all set out on their new lives. On the wall hung a Gryffindor crest, not unlike the one McGonagall had in her office. To the left there was a dresser to hold some of her belongings and on top of it was a vase of flowers along with a picture of her Mum and Dad, a picture of her with the Weasley clan at a celebration, and another picture of Harry, Hermione, and Ron taken their first year at Hogwarts after Harry had woken up from the disastrous encounter with Voldemort. They had just won the House cup and have the best beaming smiles on their faces. Above the dresser there was a beautiful picture of a bright red flower with paint speckles all around it. It made the room seem very cheery since it only had a tiny window.

"Oh it's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, "But you really shouldn't have."

"Nonsense, of course we should have." McGonagall stated. "We wanted you to feel just as much at home here as with your parents, and to be honest, I love to decorate and never get a chance! It was easy to do; I just had a house elf unpack your belongings and went to work!" The old woman smiled at Hermione. She had grown rather fond of her.

"Well thank you so much. The red flower in the picture is beautiful too, I just love it." Hermione was very pleased she had such an item in her room since normally the rooms were rather bare and grey.

"Well you finish unpacking the rest of your clothes and I will see you in a bit down in the Great Hall." McGonagall gave Hermione a smile and with that she turned on her heel and closed the door.

Hermione went to work. She carefully removed the clothes from the suitcase and began placing them into her dresser when her mind started to wander. _"Who will I see in the Great Hall?"_ she thought. She hoped she didn't run into Professor Snape. She still couldn't believe that he had somehow survived. She nervously hoped she wouldn't ask him too many questions, a flaw she had yet to conquer. Well, she had been told it was a flaw. To be honest she didn't see what was wrong with asking questions, how could anyone learn new things if they didn't ask? Her mind then wandered to the last time she had seen him, the Shrieking Shack.

_~~~~ Flashback~~~_

"Here!" Hermione thrust a small vial into Harry's waiting hands. She didn't know how she had the strength to conjure it … a man was dying right before her eyes. She looked on as she heard Snape ask Harry to look at him, which at the time had seemed odd. She was too familiar with Snape's dislike for Harry. She watched as the darker wizard's hand fell to the floor with a thud. He was dead.

"Hermione, we have to go!" Harry pulled at her arm

"We can't just _leave_ him" Hermione stared into Harry's eyes begging him to reconsider

"Hermione, he gave me these memories, he didn't expect to live. Come on, we have more important things to do … I need to get these to a pensieve and then I need to face him Hermione, it's time."

Hermione wistfully looked down at the Professor lying on the floor, blood all around him. _"What a horrible way for your life to end"_ she thought. She turned and left chasing after Harry, never giving Snape a second thought.

_~~~~ Flashback~~~_

Hermione had finished putting her clothes away. She hadn't thought about that particular part of that day in a long time. There was so much else going on it was hard to remember the order of events let alone details. She remembered vividly the headline in the Daily Prophet claiming that Snape had in fact survived and was at St. Mungo's. She remembered feeling a pang of guilt; she had watched him die and just … _left him_. The words hurt even now just thinking them.

"What's done is done and it's in the past. I can't change it so I might as well move on" Hermione said to no one in particular. She pulled on some jeans, pulled on a new pale blue jumper her Mum had bought her right before Hermione left, and finished off with her favorite sneakers. She grabbed her wand and was out the door.

Hermione walked into the familiar hall and saw that for the most part it was empty. The only people in the hall were Professors. McGonagall sat in the middle of the long table at the end of the hall. To her right was Flitwick, who was engaged in a conversation with McGonagall. The seat directly to McGonagall's left was empty as was the one next to that. At the end of the table Hermione saw a wizard with a very big smile.

"Hermione!" the large wizard said. Hagrid got up from his seat, bumping into the table. The wizard held his arms out ready for an embrace.

"Oh Hagrid it's so good to see you!" Hermione closed the gap between them and was instantly enveloped by the much larger wizard.

"Sit down right 'ere and tell me all about yer travels" Hagrid said taking the seat at the end

"Well, the short version is I found my parents and all is fine. I will give you the longer version later, over tea?"

"Of course. Wouldn' have it another way. I'll make ya some of my rock cakes and we'll have a right good time."

"Sounds great! I will owl you and let you know what my schedule is going to be. Right now I am anticipating being very busy as you can well …"

"Being the overachiever once again are we, Ms. Granger?" a silky voice from behind Hermione said. She froze at the sudden sound. "Really one would have thought that by now you would have had enough of the blasted place, but apparently you are ever the dog returning to her vomit." The Potions Master came into view to Hermione's right. He took the seat next to her. She tried to hide the gulp she felt coming on. She frowned at the thought. A dog to vomit? Really?

"Good to see you too Professor." she said as nicely as she could muster.

"Oh I didn't say it was good to see you. In fact I am rather annoyed that a student is invading my space at the Head Table. Really I thought you had been taught manners … my mistake."

"Really Severus!" the explanation rang out from the middle of the table. McGonagall has a scowl on her face, giving Snape a dirty look. "There is no need to be rude. I am the one who invited her to sit with us and you better get used to it because she is a permanent fixture at this table as long as she is here with us." If it were possible, Snape's scowl deepened even more.

"Snape, there ain' a reason to be mad at our Hermione. She ain' dun not'in wrong 'cept sit here." The half giant gave Hermione a warm smile.

"Thanks Hagrid, but its ok Professor Snape is correct, I am invading his space" The dark wizard gave Hermione a 'is that so' kind of look

"Tell me then Msss Granger … it is Miss is it not? You have not yet managed to acquire a man I imagine. Tell me, why you insist on being a bother."

Hermione fumed at the comment. How DARE he! What business of his was it whether she had _acquired_ a man or not, as if a man were some kind of object. "Professor, I don't see what my personal life has to do with this conversation. If you would be so kind I would appreciate you leaving topics discussed at this table to appropriate topics. As far as bothering you, that seems to be a matter of your opinion because I find myself in the company of other people who appreciate me being here."

"Quite right, do be quiet, Severus. No need to ruin a delicious meal." McGonagall said. Hermione smirked at her ability to stand up to him. No one else seemed to be as brave. Dumbledore always had, but then again he didn't fear anyone really.

Snape fumed at the last two comments, his brow furrowing. "I will take my leave then. I see that I now have a reason to arrive at meals early, if only to avoid sitting in this particular seat. Good day." Snape stood up from his chair and turned on his heel robes billowing behind him as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"Really!" cried McGonagall "That man is beyond exasperating. I swear you would think it was a burden to be alive the way he skulks around. One would think he was _upset_ he didn't die. I need to have a word with him, he can't be that sour."

Hermione was secretly pleased Snape would get a verbal thrashing from McGonagall. Imagine the nerve of him talking to her like that! Why should he care? It definitely shook her up.

Meanwhile ….

Snape walked quickly down the halls. He needed to get out of that blasted room. He had been shocked to see her seated there. At first he wasn't sure it was her, but the mop of brown curls was unmistakable. Hermione Granger was back at Hogwarts and of all places in the chair next to the one he planned on occupying. When had she returned? He had heard mumblings of her possibly coming back, but had never paid attention to them. Honestly why did he care? If he were honest with himself part of it was embarrassment. Harry had seen his memories that he had turned over when he believed himself to be dead. That day had changed his life forever … hell that day almost_ ended_ his life. He would never forget any of it, but those words he heard her speak: _"We can't just leave him" _Someone had cared. Not Potter of course, no the brat was still mad at him over Dumbledore, the twit. But Ms. Granger … _Hermione _she had cared enough, had wanted to help him. No one had ever done that for him. He had spent far too many hours thinking it over and just when he had finally put those thoughts out of his head, there she was causing a flood of emotion all over again. He needed a drink and he needed it now.

A:N/ I am SO SORRY it took so long to post this. We are still in the process of moving, but I finally had a moment to breathe! So how did I do with Snape? Is he in character? I found him to be difficult to write, but I think I stayed true to the snark. I just wanted to clarify that Snape had in fact appeared dead, just like in the books (blood and all!) but in my mind he was more in like a paralyzed state where he couldn't move but he could hear. There will be more clarification on my take of what he did to save himself in later chapters. I LOVE LOVE LOVE reading all of your reviews … it makes me smile when I sign into my e-mail and see so many! I included a link to the picture that is hanging in Hermione's room. I love this picture and I plan to visit Ikea soon to purchase one in real life and hang it in my office lol.

.com/us/en/catalog/products/50195142


	4. Chapter 4 Living Death

A/N(updated each time): This chapter we are going to get a peek into Snape's mind. To all of my fabulous You Tuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 4

Snape turned the corner and headed down the stairs to his private quarters. He released the wards and stepped inside. He was standing in the small but adequate sitting room. There was a small fireplace with the Slytherin crest above the mantle. To the left of the fireplace sat two high back chairs just like the ones in his office. In between the chairs sat a small round table high enough to be even with the arm rests. Against the wall there were several bookcases filled with books along with several stacked neatly on the floor next to and in front of the shelves. In the corner there was a door that leads to his bedroom, and past his bedroom there was a tiny bathroom with nothing more than a bathtub, sink, mirror, and loo. It was small, but it was his space. The place he always came to once he escaped the Dark Lord. The place he ran to when he couldn't take one more second of the holiday feasts. It was … well Home. Definitely more than Spinner's End had ever been. Sure he spent his summers there, but bad memories from his childhood tainted it and he had often considered selling the dump just as it was.

He walked over to the small cabinet next to the bookshelves and pulled out a decanter of fire whisky. He poured himself a generous helping and then walked over to the fireplace and sat down in one of the chairs while waving his wand and causing a soft glow to form in the fireplace. He loosened several more of his buttons at the top of his robes by his neck and a few at his wrists. He rolled back his sleeves as he leaned back in the chair and stretched his legs out sipping idly at his drink. It was then he began to think back ….

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

"Well it can't be!" called the healer rushing into the room. "Where … where did they find him? How long has he been like this?"

"The Shrieking Shack and we aren't sure" the familiar voice from McGonagall said. "We thought he was dead and came to retrieve him, but when we approached him, we saw the slightest hint of breathing. His chest was barely moving. We thought we were imagining it."

Snape continued to lay in the bed motionless. Apparently he was at St. Mungo's. He had been in and out of consciousness and couldn't remember being transported. He tried to move, tried to scream out "leave you blasted people" but sadly he couldn't. He was alive, but how? The bezoar must have done the trick he thought smugly. He had specifically tucked it into his cheek right after Lucius came to get him. He knew Voldemort would be up to something and he had feared Nagini for some time. He was unsure if the bezoar would be effective, after all it didn't work on everything, but he figured that he had nothing to lose. He had not however anticipated losing that much blood. He remembered the feeling of it all around him and after swallowing the bezoar he knew it would do no good and he would die. Finally he would be at peace. But yet, he wasn't dead and now he was stuck listening to this blasted chatter when his head felt split open (and for all he knew it was).

"We must get to work right away …" the healer said. That was the last thing Snape remembered hearing before waking up several weeks later. He was worse for ware, but alive. The new marks in his neck where ghastly. They were long and jagged where Nagini had torn at the flesh in an effort to grab her prey. He reached up and felt the raised skin. More scars. At least these he could half way conceal with his attire. He had the muggle equivalent of an IV hooked up to his arm with some clear liquid flowing through it. He called for the mediwitch immediately and the rest is history.

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

Snape sat there rubbing his temples. He didn't need this … not now. He had convinced himself everything would be the same, but truthfully Hogwarts _wasn't _the same and he could feel it. He took one longer swig and then walked to the bookshelf to pull out one of his favorite books and settled back into the chair.

Across the castle a certain bushy haired brunette was doing something similar to the Potions Master: settling into a book in the library. Hermione had papers and books scattered all about the table. She was trying to best organize her schedule and had hoped to talk to each professor about the extra tutoring she was hoping to receive in order to finish in a timely manner. To be honest she didn't feel she needed to attend every class, but Hermione didn't want to pass up the chance to brush up on even some of the basics. She never turned down a chance to learn. At dinner and shortly after it she had managed to track down and speak to all of them but one and she _certainly _wasn't going to speak to him now. Snape had left in such a hurry from dinner he had left most of the people dining in shock. She had wondered what had gotten him in such a fluster. She sat there pondering the events of the evening and then began to think about how Snape had survived. Oh the busybody in her had kicked in full force now and was dying to know. "Like that would ever happen." She said to no one in particular. She decided it was getting late and needed to head back to her quarters. She would try and catch him in the morning after class. She needed lots of rest and lots of courage if she were going to speak to be asking a favor. Hermione quickly gathered her belongings and left the library.

The next morning Hermione awoke and took a nice hot bath. She loved the feel of the bubbles on her skin and the wonderful smell that floated from the tub. She realized she had spent much too long and promptly jumped out quickly casting a drying charm. She brushed through her mane and grabbed her school robes and threw them on. She stumbled on the floor as she tried to hurry out the door with one shoe on, one shoe off and as soon as she got them both on she ran as quickly as she could toward the potions classroom. She sharply turned the corner and before she could stop herself she smacked into someone very tall and very firm. She immediately fell back and landed very hard on the cold stone floor. "Honestly! Why don't you wat…." she stopped speaking the second she saw who she had run into and she went cold.

"So, Ms. Granger, it seems you are incapable of restraining yourself – both in the verbal and the physical sense. Pay attention to your surroundings next time, especially since there is no running in the halls. 10 points from Gryffindor."

"But Sir…"

"That is all Ms. Granger. Please see to it you make it to my class on time or I shall have to take more points away. That is all."

Hermione picked herself up from the floor as she watched Snape stalk off down the hall. "_Git_" she thought. "Maybe I have been around Ron to long" she said to no one. She looked at her right hand which had a bright red imprint of the stone pattern marking it. "Fantastic. _This_ is going to make potions go well" The thought of having to cut and stir with her bruised, sore hand was not pleasant. She got to the classroom door and stepped inside finding a seat near the front.

Snape returned a few minutes later with a bright pewter cauldron in one hand and a jar of disgustingly slimy things in the other. Hermione recognized the jar: Sloth brains.

"Today" boomed Professor Snape "we will be making Draught of Living Death. This is a very complicated potion and I expect none of you Dunderheads will be able to recreate it. None the less, you must turn in what you make at the end of class. Begin."

Hermione secretly smiled to herself. She would be able to recreate this and perfectly. Snape had no idea that Hermione had ever seen Harry's Advanced Potion-Making book. For the first time since that book had appeared she was particularly glad that Harry had once owned it. She set to work and went to grab the ingredients. Hermione grabbed some wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, a Sloth brain, and a sopophorous bean. She quickly got to work. Hermione crushed and chopped and very carefully crushed the sopophorous bean to squeeze the juice from it to add to the mixture. Finally she waited. The potion was a smooth, black currant-color liquid at the halfway stage: exactly as it should be. She was so pleased! Then Snape came up behind her.

"It seems you are doing well Ms. Granger. See to it that you don't mess up the last half … it can be … difficult." He turned and left. Hermione knew she had him right where she wanted him. If she could recreate this potion successfully he may just be open to the extra tutoring.

The potion turned the light shade of lilac she had hoped for so she began to stir. Hermione carefully stirred the potion counter-clockwise seven times, but then added the last clockwise turn she remembered reading in the book for that stronger effect. She watched the potion turn clear. She couldn't hide the smile from her face.

"Time is up. Please bottle your brews and bring them to the front." Hermione looked around. It seemed as if no one else had managed to brew it correctly. A Hufflepuff had come close, but his was still murky. Hermione took the vial to the front of the classroom, then began cleaning up her area. She had just finished cleaning her cauldron when she heard "Ms. Granger please stay behind for a moment."

Hermione slowly walked up to the desk. "Yes Sir" she said. "Ms. Granger, it seems you managed to brew the potion correctly. Well done. May I enquire how you managed to do so?" Snape was staring at her with beady eyes.

"I merely followed directions, Sir." She looked back at him with a similar glare. Why was he questioning her ability? She didn't cheat; she just knew how to make it. Couldn't he accept that?

"I see. As it were no one has ever been able to successfully complete the potion with the given instructions in the book. So once more, how did you manage to brew the potion?"

Hermione shifted slightly on her right foot. She wasn't sure how to approach this. If she lied he may be able to tell, but she wasn't sure how he would react to her using instructions not given in the textbook but using _his_ instructions instead.

"Well Sir, I had once read different, more helpful directions in another text." There. It wasn't the full truth, but not blatant lying.

"I see." Snape was thinking. "Though it is foolish to follow directions you have not seen the results of before, it does prove to be most useful in this matter. That is all you may go."

"Actually Sir I was hoping to ask you something. Would you be available to provide some extra tutoring one night a week so that I may finish up my N.E.W.T.S. earlier?"

"_Insolent chit_" Snape thought. _"Isn't it enough I see her during the school days but now I must spend time outside of school too?" _ "Come by my office Friday night at 7:00 after dinner, if that is agreeable."

"Yes Sir that will work. Thank you Professor."

"Yes, Yes, I will see you then." Hermione turned and left him alone. Snape finally let out the smile he had been holding back. _"I had once read different, more helpful directions in another text."_ She had replied. Snape knew exactly which text. That little _Slytherin_. Of course she hadn't exactly lied, but Snape couldn't help but be amused that she had dodged the fact it was _his_ instructions she had followed. In fact, Snape had found himself staring at her during class. She worked so efficiently, so precisely. He found that watching her was … _interesting_. Bloody hell. And now I must spend an evening with her!

Snape was in trouble. He didn't loathe Hermione and it didn't sit well with him. "I need a bloody drink."

A/N: Tada! I am so sorry this took forever but with holiday/vacation AND a 6 month old I have been really busy. Hope it tides you over until next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Sandalwood

A/N(updated each time): Oh Hermione… what have you gotten yourself into honey? Links to view letters 'handwritten' at the bottom of the page. To all of my fabulous You Tuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 5

Friday came much faster than Snape would have liked. All week he had found himself … _nervous_? The thought that he was anxious of Hermione's study session left him feeling sick. _"Blast" _he thought _"I have no control over my emotions what in the bloody hell has happened to me?" _Snape turned back to the mound of papers on his desk. Because of the stress he had demanded longer essay's than normal to keep busy. Several students had grumbled under their breath, but Snape didn't care. He's be damned if he were going to let himself worry away.

Across the castle ….

Hermione was quickly gathering up her books and spare parchment. She had been running frightfully late again. She had gobbled her food down and rushed to the owlery to send Ron a quick snippet on how she was doing. Never mind that she had taken time out of _her _busy schedule to owl him but the bloody git had only sent one note… one and on top of that it had been short. It had consisted of:

Mione,

Auror training is going great! It's a blast to train 8 hours a day. We are learning loads of new stuff spells, jinxes, it's great! George is pleased too, the Auror office wants to order some of his Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. They think it's brilliant! I will visit soon.

Yours,

Ron

Hermione had originally intended to write Ron and tell him all about her schooling. She was in fact very excited with the progress she had been making. So far she had managed extra study sessions with ever professor, well except one, and her meeting was in 20 minutes. Hermione scribbled a note to Ron:

**Ron,**

**I miss you terribly. It simply isn't the same without you and Harry. You would be very proud of me, doing exceptional work as always. I can't wait to see you. Must run, extra session with Snape in twenty minutes. Hug Harry for me.**

**All my love,**

**Hermione**

She sealed the letter and dashed out of the door running down the halls. Finally, out of breath, she arrived at the Potions classrooms. She took a moment to collect her breath before she knocked on the door. Hermione waited a moment but she didn't hear anything. _"Hmm…"_she thought _"It's not like Professor Snape to be tardy"_. Hermione quietly opened the door and saw … no one. The room was completely empty. Hermione walked in a bit more and looked around. She noticed his desk had recently been occupied. On it were papers strewn about, a quill well with the quill resting upright in it, and a mug full of … coffee? She took a whiff, tea. _"Oh that smells wonderful. What I wouldn't do for a good cuppa". _She decided to take a seat at one of the tables. Hermione took a moment to just enjoy the silence. She hadn't experienced much of that lately. She began to daydream. As she sat there, she thought of Ron and the last time she had spent time with him. They had been at the Burrow and had decided to go for a walk. They sat together under an old oak tree and had just talked. Talked about their futures and where they would be headed. She wouldn't admit it to Ron, but that conversation had been the beginning of a constant annoyance at him. He was, in her eyes, growing tiresome. They simply wanted different things. She was crazy about him though, so for now she would make it work. Her senses drifted to her memories of Ron. How cute he looked under that tree, his smile, how he smelled. She smelled like grass, parchment, and … sandalwood? There was a distinct manly smell in her memory now. Ron didn't smell manly though, he smelled … well like _Ron._ Where had she smelled that scent before. It was so strong, very alluring. Hermione's blood ran cold. That wasn't Ron she smelled it was -

"Ms. Granger! If you would be so kind to come back to the living and refrain from drooling on my tables, we could get started." Hermione jerked back to the present suddenly. Her eyes grew wide at the realization that she had her hand rested on her cheek and was in fact drooling. Perfect.

"My apologies, Sir. I realize your time is valuable, let's get started."

Hermione sat there as she brewed her Potion. _"Some help he is"_ she thought darkly. This wasn't at all what she had meant by review. So far all she had done was sit at her table and brew in complete silence while Snape sat at his desk still scribbling away at those poor papers. He had been marking them furiously for some time. It honestly felt more like detention than review!

"Professor, I have completed my brewing. What would you like me to do?"

Snape walked over to her table. He took a small vial out of his pocket and placed some of the potion in it. As he lifted it, he examined the potion.

"This potion was brewed incorrectly. I need an essay by tomorrow evening on what it is you failed to do correctly." With that he vanished his vial.

"But Sir I don't…"

"Silence!" he said suddenly. "If you are going to ask for help don't refuse it you silly girl. I said you brewed it incorrectly, and you did. Instead of protesting, why don't you take the time to actually _learn _something." he said with a sneer.

Hermione isn't sure where her next words came from or why she had the sudden rash Gryffindor behavior but before she could stop herself she blurted out " And you Sir could actually try and _teach _me something. I ask for review and all you have managed to do in this period is grade _your _papers. Instead I brew this potion incorrectly and I haven't the faintest idea what I did wrong since I followed directions perfectly." Hermione suddenly had a very bad taste in her mouth. Had she just said those words … to him? Oh boy.

"Ms. Granger, I demand respect in my classroom and you will give it to me! 15 points from Gryffindor for lack of disrespect and for being a very foolish girl. Detention with me tomorrow!"

"But Sir it's a Hogsmede weekend. I had plans…"

"Nonsense. We must learn to _pay_ for our _rash_ actions. Detention with me at 1:00. Do not be late."

Hermione gathered up her supplies and quietly exited the room. She had just made it back to her room when Pig came in. She took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat. Carefully she opened it.

'Mione,

Extra session with Snape? Blimey what's the git got you doing now? Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I may try and come early if possible.

Ron

Hermione sighed. She had been looking forward to her time with Ron tomorrow. Now her big mouth and the greasy git had ruined that. She took out a quill from her bag and began to write:

**Ron,**

**His name is Professor Snape and he is not a git. I am very sorry to say I won't be able to meet up with you tomorrow. It seems I was a bit hasty with my mouth this afternoon and I earned myself a detention. Professor Snape scheduled it for tomorrow at one. I cannot meet you at Hogsmede. I am very sorry, I was so looking forward to seeing you. In fact I need to see you Ron, we need to talk.**

**All my love,**

**Hermione**

Hermione sighed. Just when she had built up the courage to discuss things with Ron, she couldn't see him. Hermione kicked off her shoes, brushed through her hair, and slipped herself under her covers. _"Tomorrow would be a very long day"_ and at that she closed her eyes and dreamed of the tree, his smile, and sandalwood?

A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE! I am not getting any, but I can't improve if I don't get feedback! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to post this. My 7 month old is a HANDFUL! I stay home with him and it's only in my free time I can write these which means NEVER lol. I hope you like this chapter and it gave you a bit of a tide over until next time. Replace the word 'dot' with a period in order for the links to work.

Ron's first letter: imageshack dot us/photo/my-images/31/ron1m dot jpg/

Hermione's first letter: imageshack dot us/photo/my-images/545/hermione1w dot jpg/

Ron's second letter: imageshack dot us/photo/my-images/59/ron2 dot jpg/

Hermione's second letter: imageshack dot us/photo/my-images/30/hermione2i dot jpg/


	6. Chapter 6 Forest of Huh?

A/N: BETA NEEDED. BRIT PICKER NEEDED! CONTACT ME AT for assistance. I am sorry it took so long. Admittedly, I am making this up as I go along… LOL so I am unsure how long this fic will be. BTW if this first part is confusing, just keep reading it will make sense To all of my fabulous You Tuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 6

When Hermione awoke, she wasn't in her bed where she expected to be. She was in the middle of a forest and it was a lovely day. The trees were swaying in the wind and birds were chirping in the branches. "How odd" she said. "I don't remember leaving Hogwarts or…"

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing out here?" came a familiar voice from behind her. She jerked around and saw … Professor Snape?

_What's he doing here?_ she thought.

"Ms. Granger you know you ought not to be off school property. It could be very dangerous." Hermione noticed the usual bite wasn't in his words. _How odd_ she mused.

"I am sorry, Sir. I would like to tell you I wouldn't do it again, but I am unsure as to how I even got here."

"Oh Ms. Granger," he said, lowering his voice. "I am the one that brought you here."

"You?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "But … how? The last thing I remember, I was in my bed sleeping."

"I have my ways you see…." As he said this he was walking in a small circle around a tree. She watched as he took off his outer cloak. "It was such a nice day and I wanted to share it with someone." Then, suddenly, he stopped.

"Sir?" Hermione asked tentatively. She was very confused as to what was going on.

"Are you …" Snape paused. He seemed to be thinking of how to form his words. "Are you _afraid_ of me Ms. Granger?"

"No Sir."

"Would you go so far as to say I am _attractive?_"

"Well, Sir, to be completely frank you are not the typical version of 'attractive' per se but I imagine you, like everyone else, have some redeeming qualities if someone takes the time to look." _Honest, polite, not over the line. Well done Hermione._

"Well said Ms. Granger. I am a complex man, much like a … what is name of the Muggle puzzle? The cube with the different colors?"

"A Rubik's cube Sir?"

"Yes, a Rubik's cube. I am not unlike one of those. Very complex in my ways and yet, no one has taken the time to _solve_ me."

"Well, Sir, men can be difficult to solve."_ I can't be having this conversation… no way!_

"Load of rubbish, especially from a female Gryffindor, as it were." He stopped pacing and started to move towards her.

"Ms. Granger", he said, coming up behind her and bending to whisper in her ear - slowly he spoke. "Would you care to solve me?" At those words a shudder ran down Hermione's spine and with a jerk she awoke in her own room, in her own bed.

"What? Who's there.. What's…?" She sat up very abruptly. Hermione was startled to say the least. "It was just a dream" she said to the very empty room. No forest and certainly no Snape. _How odd. Why did I dream that?_ She checked the time. "Oh bother." It was not almost 10 in the morning. She had several things she had wanted to accomplish before her detention at 1. Breakfast would nearly be over, so she dashed into the loo and then out of her rooms.

Down in the Great Hall Hermione grabbed a piece of toast that was well on its way to being cold and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Most of the hall had cleared out by now and she took comfort in that. Her dream had still shaken her up quite a bit. In fact, she took note, that Professor Snape was noticeably absent. The only professor left was Minerva. She was nursing a cup of something. Hermione was just about to finish her toast when Pig came soaring through the window and promptly crash landed next to her plate spilling toast crumbs and pumpkin juice.

"Lovely, Thank you, Pig." She gave him a nip of toast and sent him on his way. Hermione opened the missive.

Hermione,

I have decided to get there around 11 so that I can at least see you for a bit. The git. I ought to give him a talking to. What's he thinkin' givin' you detention like that?

Ron

"Oh perfect!" she squealed out loud with glee. She would get to see Ron after all. She ran to her rooms and changed into a maroon jumper, brushed through her hair once more, and raced down to the entrance hall.

She had only been there a few minutes when Ron walked through the door.

"Mione!" he called out and walked over to her, arms stretched wide. "C'mhere" He wrapped his arms around her. "Blimey, I am glad I got here early".

"Me too. Let's go for a walk, I want to talk and we don't have long." She said softly.

An hour and a half later Hermione returned to the castle chilly, tired, and alone. She had decided to walk around the lake with Ron and had talked to him once more about the future and it was grim. Their 'talk' ended in a fight when he got defensive because Hermione accused him of being 'thick' and not 'caring' about the relationship. Ron had argued that showing up early had to count for something and Hermione countered with "Showing up early one time does not make up for the lack of letter or visits Ronald Weasley! Honestly how can you be so thick?" She stomped off not caring if he followed or not. He didn't.

She headed toward the dungeons for her detention in a foul mood. She had expected to enjoy her day, not fight. To be honest though, part of her knew it was coming. She would owl Ron later and apologise, like always. She was always the one to make amends as Ron was usually to stubborn and only apologised when he thought it absolutely necessary, or if Molly stepped in and made him.

She arrived a few minutes early to the dungeons. Hermione knocked on the door. There was no reply. She wasn't about to just go in though … no sir not after last times little drooling incident. She waited a few seconds and knocked again. This time she heard the curt "Enter" and Hermione opened the door to the potions classroom. She noticed Professor Snape was standing at a table sorting through what looked like potions ingredients.

"I see you are early Ms. Granger. Do not expect me to release you from detention early; you will serve your full time. Only fools arrive early for their punishment, and though your past actions would merit otherwise, I didn't not take you for a fool. That said, why are you here?"

Hermione blinked – was that a backhanded compliment? "Well Sir, you see, I finished up my previous activities and I didn't want to be tardy. I was afraid if I engaged myself in something else I would be late."

"Very well, take a seat over there until I finish this and I will give you your task for detention."

Hermione went and grabbed a seat. She was reliving her conversation with Ron when Snape came over to her. "Ms. Granger you will sort through these Flobberworms until I say so. Pick the rotten ones out and discard of them in this barrel. You will not use gloves or any other means of charms; I want this to be a detention."

Hermione nearly gagged. She would have rather scrubbed cauldrons, bedpans, anything but this. Those worms were … disgusting. Gulping, Hermione rolled up her sleeve and began to work.

Half a barrel of rotten Flobberworms later and feeling extremely nauseous, she was finished. She Evanescoed her work area and her robes. Eager to get out of there and scrub herself raw until she felt clean again, she started to gather her belongings.

"Adequate work today Ms. Granger. Most people would have slothed off in order to avoid the sliminess, but you rose to the occasion."

Hermione was taken aback, she didn't know what to say. "Thank you, Sir", she eventually managed.

"Yes, it was in your best interest to do as well as you did, or you would have found yourself in the same situation Mr. Potter did when he had this detention, which consequently lasted twice as long."

_Poor Harry_ she thought.

As Hermione was about to leave she looked at Professor Snape. The image of him in the forest came back to her. She could image him there beneath the trees, laying on the ground in the warm sun with his arms supporting his weight. She imagined a picnic with tea laid out and those biscuits she so loved ….

"Ms. Granger, whatever are you staring at?"

Hermione realized suddenly she was daydreaming again. This was becoming a very bad habit. Trying to recover quickly she blurted "Sorry Sir I was just thinking of a Potions question I wanted to ask you and I was debating on whether or not to bother you with it in my head." _Oh great…. I don't have a question_ she thought.

"Well what is it then? Don't waste both of our time… out with it!" he said matter of factly.

"Uh … well… you see, Sir…" she didn't know where to go, what to say. Stumbling over her words she said the first thing that came to mind "Sir can you use a bezoar to counter poisons?" _Wow. Hermione. Wow._ _The vast amount of knowledge you have in your head and that's what you asked. I'm doomed, _she thought.

Snape looked at her glumly. "What are you playing at? Of course that is one of the uses. Ms. Granger, I hardly doubt that is the question you really wanted to ask since we both know you learned that information our very first class together and you were reminded again when Potter saved Weasley's life. Now, ask your question or be gone please I have other things to do and would rather attend to them instead of standing here, listening to your petty thoughts."

Hermione didn't know what to say. "I am sorry Sir; the question seems to have slipped my mind." With that she grabbed her stuff and went out the door.

Later in her room Hermione allowed herself a chuckle on what had happened. "I can't believe I said that! He must think me barmy," she mused to Crookshanks. What had made her daydream so openly? She wasn't one to waste time thinking of foolish things, especially not Professor Snape. When she did allow herself the occasional waste of time it was usually thinking over how she could revamp S.P.E.W, her future once she was out of Hogwarts, or school. There was certainly no room for _men_ in her thoughts. As she sat on her bed petting Crookshanks' ear she thought of the compliment he had paid her. _Efficient. _Not exactly heartfelt, but the fact he didn't say anything scathing had frankly surprised her. Her thoughts turned back to the forest. With no distractions she leaned back on her bed, elbows firmly bent with her wrists to the bed. She mimicked the pose she had seen Snape in earlier … in her mind of course. The sun was warm, the picnic was back. There was a blanket sprawled out on the ground and she was sitting on it with her legs curled up, book in hand. She was reading to him. Snape's eyes were closed and they were … having fun? _This is too weird_ she thought. "That would _never _happen" she told Crooks. He cocked his head and gave her a funny look. "It does seem rather nice though I must say … much better than the company Ronald and I kept. If it were Ron on the blanket there would be food falling out of his mouth most likely and he would be telling me Quidditch stories or talking over me. I could never see myself reading to him." Crookshanks almost seemed to nod. On that train of thought Hermione remembered not owling Ron like she had planned._ I can do it tomorrow _she thought. She blissfully drifted off to sleep after that very unusual day.

A/N: Reviews are LOVE. Thank you SO MUCH to my BETA LAURA! You are so completely amazing I can't thank you enough! You gave great feedback, fixed my mistakes, AND you were fast!


	7. Chapter 7 Tomes and Scrolls

A/N: Reviews are greatly needed! I see all of you adding me to alerts :P To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 7

The next few weeks for Hermione were a blur - she hadn't been this busy since she used her time turner to take on extra classes her third year. If she wasn't in her normal classes she was doing homework, studying in the library or her room, or she was with her teachers having extra meetings. So far the outside work had been going well, it was mid-November now and she was looking forward to the holidays. She hadn't seen any of her friends in weeks and was growing anxious to get out of the castle. Before the war, free time was a novelty and she had often used it for studying. After the war she saw life in a different light and books and grades weren't as important to her anymore… well almost. She was very much looking forward to the coming weekend; it was a Hogsmeade weekend and Minerva had agreed that the students should be allowed out of the castle to do some early Christmas shopping.

Hermione gave Crookshanks a scratch, pulled on a bright red jumper, slipped on her favorite worn in jeans that were now admittedly looking a little too large and a little too worn (_who had time to eat when there were N.E.W.T.S to be taken!) _grabbed her trainers, cloak, and wand and headed for the door with Crookshanks mewing a slight protest as the door slammed shut. She raced down the hall and eventually found her way to the front gates with the other students. She had planned to walk down with Minerva, she hadn't had a good chat with the woman in a while and she figured it was long overdue.

"Ah! Miss Granger… Hermione! Good to see you made it!" The tartan-clad witch called out as Hermione walked down the hill.

"Sorry I'm a bit behind Professor, I lost track of time", she smiled as she reached Minerva's side.

"Oh it's no bother I usually round up the stragglers at the back anyway. Shall we go?"

The two of them had a most agreeable lunch and chat. Minerva had been worried Hermione was spreading herself too thin. She had known how busy she was, often seeing the girl run this way or that and she hadn't seen many owls arrive at meals so she figured contact with her friends had been limited. Hermione had assured her that all was under control and she had in fact that morning owled Harry, Ginny, Luna, and even Ron - the first 3 letters had been pleasant. She re-hashed the usual; she missed them, it wasn't the same without them, and she included a few personal jokes for each person and sent her love. The fourth one however had been difficult. She became distant after that. It had taken a week for a reply to show up and he hadn't sent any more missives after that. Her birthday had been on the 19th of September and Ron had missed the celebration. She was a still slightly sad over it: he was still technically her boyfriend after all. He had passed along that he had to do something for Auror training, but Harry had been ignorant as to what would have kept him after work. So with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna she had celebrated yet another birthday. She was so grateful for that day to come around after the war. Being another year older was a _good_ thing. Truthfully, Hermione hadn't had much time to worry about it. It was in the evenings or at meals she thought of him; the silence made her think and at meals owls arrived and he was noticeably absent with a lack of wild chewing. She wanted to try and at least remain friends even if he thought the relationship was done. She was a bit surprised; they had recovered from worse than this before. _Maybe he is just busy _she thought.

After her lunch Hermione decided to do some Christmas shopping. First she stopped in at Dogweed and Deathcap to grab some supplies for Neville. Next she hopped over to Spintwitches to look for Quidditch items for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She was unsure at first what to get Luna as she had quite the taste for the unusual. She finally settled on a very lovely quill from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop that would automatically check spelling. You could add your own words and she figured it would be most helpful if Luna wrote about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks very often. Her last stop was at Honeydukes for Professor McGonagall where she picked her up some Chocoballs. She hated giving such obvious gifts but she herself would rather receive a gift that she liked rather than something she had no use for. Finally she headed over to one of her favorite stores: Tomes and Scrolls.

Hermione opened the door to the shop and heard the familiar tinkling of the bell above the door. She took a deep breath and inhaled the rich aroma of books. _Oh how I love bookstores. They just make the world better, _she thought to herself_._ She took off her scarf and her hat and headed toward the back. She took a few steps when she heard someone speak. "Can I help you dear?" and Hermione turned her head and watched as an elderly woman appeared from behind the counter. "Not particularly thank you." Hermione replied. "I was just planning to look around. I have a bit of birthday money left over and I was hoping to find a new book to read."

"Ah well you've come to the right place!" As she said this she turned and disappeared again only for Hermione to see her emerge from behind the counter head towards her. The woman wasn't much taller than Professor Flitwick and she understood now why she hadn't seen her. "Anything in particular?" she asked pulling out her glasses from her pocket.

"Well I am a bit fond of fiction. It's my secret indulgence you know. School books are great for knowledge, but sometimes a girl just needs to imagine."

"Ah yes I can relate. Well our fiction section is this way. We have had a few new books in recently and I can order anything else you may want."

"Thank you; I'll let you know if I need anything."

A while later Hermione had completely lost track of time. She was totally engrossed in a book that had a wonderful story about a woman that overcame all odds to meet her 'Prince.' It's no surprise then that she didn't hear the door open or the sound of the little bell and she definitely didn't hear the almost silent footsteps made by a man that had perfected the art of sneaking up on people.

"Imagine finding you here," she heard in the voice she knew all too well. "To think, McGonagall was worried about where you had run off to and all she had to do was look in the most obvious spot." When she looked up and back from the chair she was sitting in Professor Snape seemed to loom even more from where he stood behind her. She didn't know that was possible.

"I am sorry, Sir. I didn't know Minerva was looking for me or I would have made a point to go and find her."

"Minerva now is it? Tell me, when did you become so casual with teachers?"

"When she gave me the right to do so! _Minerva _just happens to be my friend and I hardly think it should come as a surprise. It's hard to go back to formality when you have fought next to someone in a war." The words just flew from her mouth. She didn't know what caused her to say THAT. Surely 'she asked me to' would have been enough.

No later than she said it she saw him stiffen. "I am sorry, Sir I didn't mean ..."

"Save your breath Granger. Yes, it's Granger now but don't assume you can refer to me as anything other than _Professor_ Snape and don't mention the war again around me."

"Yes Sir, again I am very sorry - I wasn't thinking."

"Ah the brightest witch her age not thinking? Well, well, isn't that a novelty? Yes please indulge me and tell me what a terrible time you had fighting whilst I was out there _alone_ dying. No one to cover my back and certainly no one that wanted to save me even though I was _on your side._"

_You weren't alone we were there,_ was her first thought. She shoved it aside.

"Well it's not as if we were having a ruddy good time! Bloody hell it was a nightmare! I watched people I have grown up with _die _right there and I have struggled for so long with wondering what if I had just seen their attacker? What if my hex missed? It wasn't the best for us either! You act as if we were having a bloody picnic! Besides you played your part well, how were we supposed to know?"

He just stared. _What's he thinking about?_ She thought. _It's not as if I didn't think of him… wondering. I felt so bad turning and leaving him there._

"I had never felt so…." she stopped herself._ Was I about to say that out loud? _

"Ms. Granger?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, confusion on his face.

"I was just going to say I had never felt so hopeless" _Nice save._

"Yes, well run along. I am sure _Minerva_ will be anxious to know where her little Gryffindor has run off to".

"Yes, Sir," she said quietly and turned to put the book on the shelf. She stopped though before coming back out of the stacks.

"Do you have that book I ordered Evelyn?" Snape had stopped at the small counter in front. _So that's her name,_ Hermione thought.

"Aye, I do, it just came in today with the rest of them. That will be 10 galleons please."

"10 gall… that's practically criminal!" he exclaimed. "I thought we bartered down the price to a more reasonable 6 galleons." He gave the woman his infamous glare and Hermione was very glad she was not on the receiving end for once.

"We had but then I realized you were trying to pull a fast one on me Snape. Worked long an' hard to find this book. Ain't many of them around," the old woman said with the prize in her hand.

"I wasn't trying to pull a fast one. You must understand I _need _this book. It's very important for a brewing project I am to undertake soon. I simply can't afford to pay the full 10."

"Fine I will hold it for you until you can come back," she said and promptly placed the book behind the counter.

"Do you know who I am woman?" Snape asked daringly as he leaned over the counter.

"Yes, you are Severus Snape Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You were the spy that changed the tide of the war without anyone knowing it and you are a big curmudgeon if I ever did see one. You can't use the bully tactics you use on those poor children on me Snape." Hermione's mouth dropped open and she was pretty sure it hit the floor. She had _never_ heard anyone speak to Snape that way.

"Oh you old fool. I will see you next week," he said and dramatically swirled his robes around to exit the shop.

Once Hermione decided it was safe she went to the counter. "Have you known Professor Snape a long time?" she asked the old woman.

"Oh yes. Since he was a boy at Hogwarts. He used to come in and browse the books for hours, much like you did today. He never had any money, so he couldn't purchase them, but I didn't have the heart to run him off. Was a bit disappointed when he stopped coming in. Then I learned he had gone sour." Hermione nearly chuckled at that description. She had never heard becoming a Death Eater referred to as going sour.

"What book was he trying to purchase?" she asked carefully.

"Ah not sure that's any of your business." Evelyn said.

"I don't mean any harm. I'm an insufferable know it all, and very curious," Hermione smiled.

"Ah well then," Evelyn sighed and pulled the book out from its position behind the counter. Hermione read the title: _Alchemia Andreae Libavi_

"Oh how interesting! No wonder he wants it," Hermione exclaimed practically giddy. She didn't speak Italian but from the name and the front page she could tell it was a book on some of the earliest forms of Alchemy and introducing it into a modern lab. Andreas Libavius was the author - he changed how people brewed potions and, in doing so changed labs in the muggle world as well.

"How much did you say it was?" Hermione asked casually

"Oh I am afraid it's not for sale. Mr. Snape has asked specifically for it and it cost me a great deal to aquire it. I am loyal to the customers who are loyal to me," she said.

"Oh you don't understand; I wish to purchase it _for_ him," Hermione smiled.

"You do? Why would a girl like you want to do that for a surly old man like him?" Evelyn asked.

"He's not old!" Hermione blurted. She blushed as the woman raised her eyebrow and tilted her head. "We … it's complicated", Hermione said. _Well, its complicated because I left the man to die on the floor and when I ran into him today I thought it fun to carelessly bring those memories up so now I need to make amends, _Hermione thought to herself_._ "We have history you see. I was… am his student but we also fought in the war together. I want to do this… as an anonymous Christmas gift. Curmudgeon or not he deserves something for the holiday, does he not?"

"Very well then. That will be 9 galleons," the woman said.

"9? Pardon me, but I thought I overheard you telling Professor Snape 10."

"Ah yes well in the spirit of the early season and your generosity I have decided to let you have it for 9".

"8 and that's my final offer." Hermione smiled at the woman but gave her a glare Snape himself would have been proud of.

"Ah is that how it is missy?" Evelyn gave her a look. "Very well 8 it is. Here you go".

"Thank you very much! Here is the money and if you don't mind would you just hold on to the book until around Christmas. I will be back to pick it up and then I will owl it directly to him".

"Sure thing. Not looking forward to telling Mr. Snape his book has been sold when he comes back to collect it. Should have collected the extra galleon from you for the trouble!" Hermione laughed as Evelyn smiled at her.

"Thank you for doing this. I am sure Professor Snape doesn't get many surprises." At that Hermione turned and left letting the little bell chime behind her.

"That he doesn't but I bet he is in for a bigger surprise than even you have planned". Evelyn smiled as she said the words to the empty room. You don't get to be 98 years old without learning a thing or two about how to recognize when a girl is taken with a man.

A/N: Fun fact Snape's book cost Hermione $66.15 if you are under American currency or €53.1 if you are Euro or £45 if you are pound. Also, Snape's book is very real … google let me know ;) Reviews please I need feedback in order to keep going. I don't want to be a review whore but really you guys are killing me with no feedback. Special thanks to my Beta Laura! You are the best beta in the universe hands down you are so nice and very quick to respond and you never say "Woman I have never SEEN so much red ink!" which is appreciated lol


	8. Chapter 8 Granger

A/N: The moment you have been waiting for: Christmas! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 8

Christmas was just a few days away and Hermione was very much looking forward to the holidays. She hadn't been home to see her Mum or Dad and she was missing them and the coffee shop a great deal. She felt as though her time at Hogwarts may be coming to an end sooner than she had planned. She had been putting in so much work she felt that by February she would be ready to take her N.E. and hopefully find employment before the summer when the other recent graduates would be looking as well - having first pick was a top priority for Hermione. She was also looking forward to having free time outside of the castle again. It's not as if she didn't love Hogwarts, but she did miss having some time for herself. That year on the road had allowed her to read at leisure and just generally enjoy not having tedious responsibilities (besides finding horocruxes and helping Harry save the world, but who was keeping track?).

She was about to head down to dinner when an owl came through her window and gave her a peck. _I don't recognize this owl _she thought as she took the missive from its talons. "Sorry I don't have anything on me." The bird made a noise and flew away. Carefully she unrolled the parchment and read:

Miss Hermione Jean Granger is formally invited to the wizarding

New Years Eve Extravaganza

to be held on December 31st starting at 8:00 p.m.

hosted by Minerva McGonagall

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Formal attire please_

"Oh how lovely!" Hermione exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "A New Years Eve party!" She had never been to one and she had been thinking lately it was high time she attended one. She hadn't been keen on spending it with her parents; they always fell asleep before midnight which left her sitting alone on the couch watching Big Ben on the telly with Crookshanks. "Mum will be so excited to help me buy a dress, won't she Crooks?" The cat gave an approving nudge to her hand. _I wonder who will be there? Surely he would have been invited..._ Hermione's mind wandered to the guest list and she idly wondered if a certain Potions Master would be at the party.

A while later Hermione had sent a missive to Harry asking if he had planned to attend and whether or not Ginny and Ron had received an invitation as well. She rather hoped that Minerva had sent her friends invitations also - it would be a wonderful way to ring in the New Year. "Well Crooks you ready to go?" she asked the cat. "We should be off so we aren't late but I have one more errand to run before we go." Hermione set off to finalize some details in someone's secret present.

The next morning Hermione arrived at her parents' house. She had spent the night before at the Burrow catching up with the Weasleys. There had been hugs and lots of laughter and surprisingly, her and Ron seemed to be somewhat on the mend. Hermione was glad she dreaded the thought of spending Boxing Day with them filled with tension and awkward silences. She opened the front door to her familiar house.

"Hermione, is that you?" she heard Olivia Granger yell from somewhere toward the back of the house – most likely the kitchen.

"Yes Mum, it's me!" Hermione set her bags down in the front hall.

"Oh darling come here!" Her mother appeared from the kitchen a bit disheveled obviously from preparing a dish. She wrapped her arms around Hermione in a very tight embrace. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"Hello, dear!" she heard her father call out from the staircase. Hermione was the apple of Charles Granger's eye and it showed each time he saw her. The excitement and love that shone from his eyes was impossible to hide.

"Hello, Dad!" Hermione said as Charles stepped forward and embraced both his girls.

After a wonderful meal Hermione remembered the invitation she had received before she left and told her parents about it.

"Oh that sounds lovely dear! Tell me, will you need anything to wear to it?" her Mum asked.

"Actually, that was why I mentioned it. The invitation asked for formal attire and I haven't bought a dress since Professor Slughorn's disastrous party. That was a few years ago, I am not sure it will fit me anymore."

"Well we will just have to make a day of it then! Shopping, food, makeup, the works. What could be better than us girls spending quality time together?" Olivia was obviously very excited at the prospect of helping her daughter get ready for an event. Hermione was not a polished girl, _woman_, and very rarely asked for such things so her Mum was more than glad to help.

"Yes my credit card couldn't think of anything better," Charles laughed from where he was standing at the sink echoing the laughter coming from the two women at the dining table.

The next morning was Christmas. Hermione bounded down the stairs still as excited as ever. Her parents had treasured her time away from Hogwarts and so each Christmas they took extra care to make it as special as possible. Everyone had a lovely breakfast in their pyjamas and then they lit the fire, watched the Christmas Tree light up, played soft Christmas carols and exchanged gifts. Hermione was basking in the glow of it all when her thoughts turned to a certain Professor. She wondered if her surprise had arrived yet.

Severus didn't hate Christmas, as most people would believe; he just didn't care for it - so much commercialisation and corruption. People buying others things just because they felt they needed to; wasting money on silly trinkets, cards, _fluff. _It just wasn't his thing.

He begrudgingly made his way out of bed, showered, dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall. He knew that it would be decorated sickengly sweet - just the way Dumbledore had always done. He had hoped Minerva would cut back, but she hadn't. _Women,_ he thought as he took his seat at the Head Table.

"Happy Christmas Severus!" Minerva called out as she came in the side door of the Great Hall up near the Head Table.

"Happy Christmas Minerva," Severus said inclining his head toward her.

"Any gifts this morning waiting for you?" she asked innocently. Hermione had told the woman of her plan to get Severus the book and Minerva had thought it was a wonderful idea.

"No … why do you ask?" The only gift he had received on Christmas was a pair of socks from Dumbledore and he obviously wasn't going to receive those anymore.

"Ah, just curious." At this the screech of an owl echoed through the hall. It dropped a parcel on the table in front of Severus, barely missing his plate. He quirked an eyebrow and looked in Minerva's direction. She gave a shrug and turned to Hagrid to ask him how Norbert was doing. The giant had just come back from Romania and a visit with Norbert and Charlie.

Severus glanced at the parcel suspiciously. _I haven't ordered anything lately_ he thought. Quickly he cast some diagnostic charms and discovered that the package was clean. Slowly he unwrapped the green and silver paper with a snake attached at the top of the bow. _Bold Slytherin wrapping, but a Slytherin would never wrap a present this way… it's simply too gaudy,_ he thought as he unwrapped the package cautiously - _I wonder who it's from_. Finally able to tug the contents from inside the mountain of paper he stared wide eyed at the book clearly labelled _Alchemia Andreae Libavi. _Instantly he became suspicious. He had gone back to the bookshop just a few days before when he was told that someone had offered to buy it for a higher price than him. He had been angry at the time and had stomped off not giving the book another thought. But here it was in excellent condition wrapped as a very lovely Christmas gift. He slowly opened the book to look for a note. Inside on a small piece of parchment were the words:

_I am sorry. Please accept this as a token of apology. May it give you the information you need._

That was it. No name. No other explanation. _I'm sorry_, he thought? What kind of insane note was this? No one he knew apologised to him for he was a curmudgeon and usually instigated fights just for the fun of it.

"Minerva, what is the meaning of this?" he turned and asked the Headmistress interrupting her conversation.

"I am sorry, Severus but I don't understand what you mean. What did you receive as a gift?" she asked honestly. She held out her hand to take the book from him.

"Oh don't be daft and play games with me woman you know very well what this is but why did you apologize and with such a cryptic note? You know I'll just continue to beat you at chess." He gave a smug smile after those words. Minerva rarely beat him at chess, something he was very happy about.

"Severus I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean. I didn't send this. In fact, this is your Christmas gift. I was waiting until after the meal to give it to you, but here." She held out a small box that he accepted.

"Well if you didn't send this, then who did?" he asked very confused. He tried to replay recent events in his mind and couldn't think of anyone with whom he had quarrelled that could possibly warrant an apology.

"Did they leave a note?" she asked innocently. Oh how much fun this was to see Severus squirm. She would never tell anyone, but the delight she felt seeing him uncomfortable and confused over this unexpected gift made all the times he gloated after beating her in chess worth while.

"Yes, but they didn't give a name."

"Ah, maybe a secret admirer then," she said teasingly. At that Snape made a harrumph noise and got up to leave the table.

"Happy Christmas, Minerva" he said as he turned to leave.

"Happy Christmas Severus."

Back in his rooms he opened the box Minerva had given him. Inside he found some ugly black socks with small green snakes embroidered at the top with the tiny initials S.S. next to them. _What a ghastly gift,_ he thought. _I'll get her back though … the next ugly tartan object I find - it's hers!_ He chuckled to himself. Secretly he was glad the teasing between him and Minerva was back. The year he had been Headmaster had been long and lonely - she had treated him so coldly it was almost unbearable. It was bad enough Dumbledore was gone, but she suddenly was too.

His thoughts turned once again to the book. Staring into the fireplace in his favourite chair he watched it on the side table as if it would move. He couldn't remember anyone that he had been around that would have known about the book. No one had been around that day at the bookstore had they? He thought for some time until suddenly it hit him like the Knight Bus … _Granger._

A/N: Don't hate me for the cliffhanger! The good news is part of 9 is already written and the rest is in my head! Reviews please! To my wonderful beta Laura you are awesome as always and I can't thank you enough!


	9. Chapter 9 Checkmate

A/N: Hermione chooses a dress and Snape owns in chess – totally didn't mean for that to rhyme! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 9

Severus looked at the book once more. _Oh that insufferable girl. Why did she feel the need to apologize, and with such an expensive gift? No one has ever done that for me. _He thought about that day in the bookstore again and he was sure it had been Granger … Hermione … No… _Granger_ that had sent it to him. But why? What did they even discuss that warranted such a gift? He couldn't remember in his Firewhisky filled haze. Then suddenly he could recall her standing there in the bookshop. _The Final Battle._ He had discussed hardships with her and had finally heard a bit of what he had missed. It hadn't upset him though, only made him anxious. It wasn't something he liked to think about, although lately his thoughts had been on those days more and more. He could see her standing there with her big doe eyes … _blast … _begging for an apology. _Well this simply won't do,_ he thought. _I can't be indebted to such a silly girl._ Severus sat in his chair swirling his tumbler of Firewhisky and decided the next day he would do what he could to make it right.

Hermione and her mum stepped out the day after Christmas for some shopping at Harrods. Hermione had dreamed of coming here as a child, but her mum had always said it wasn't sensible and she could find clothes that were much less expensive elsewhere. But now, her parents practice was on the rise so their income was good, and Hermione was now a woman, which to her mum, meant that the purchase wouldn't be a waste of money.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Olivia said, an excited gleam in her eye. Hermione had never been the feminine type, so she reveled in this bonding time with her daughter.

"Yes lets!" Hermione replied, leading her mother in to where some very lovely dresses where hung on the racks.

Severus sat at the small writing desk he had in his office. He crumpled up the fourth draft of a letter he had planned to send to Hermione – he had since given in to correcting himself, in his mind at least. He just couldn't decide on the right words to say. Finally he decided on:

_Miss Granger,_

_While I very much appreciate the Christmas gesture, it was unnecessary. I will be returning the book to you when you arrive at school. Thank you for the thought, but there really is no need._

_Professor Snape_

Short and simple - but not rude. He did feel the need to return the book. It simply wouldn't be polite to keep such a gift from her. Getting up from the desk he decided that since Hermione wouldn't be returning to the school for a while, there was no sense in ignoring the book entirely. He grabbed it from the side table of his bed where he had briefly browsed it the night before and sat back down at his table to jot some notes down.

"Mum what do you think of this one?" Hermione asked as she stepped out of the changing area.

"Well it is lovely, but I preferred the black one on you dear." Olivia was giving Hermione a thorough looking over and clearly trying to decide how she felt about the dress.

Hermione had tried on what felt like 100 dresses. Looking at the return rack it was more like 10, but that hadn't stopped her from becoming anxious. She remembered why she detested shopping - she had tried on dresses of all shades. The first one was a lovely red, but the neckline was much too daring. Next she tried yellow but it had been horrible with her skin tone. She had tried white, teal, brown, burnt orange, lavender, pink, mauve, a lovely little black number and now she had on a navy blue dress that came mid length on her calf with a sweetheart neckline.

"I just don't feel like I've found _the one_ yet. Nothing has quite said wow to me," Hermione looked a little glum. She had hoped to find the perfect dress on this outing.

"Wait let me fetch the gold one you had your eye on earlier," her mum said turning around and heading toward a rack

"Mum I can't possibly wear that!" Hermione exclaimed from behind the dressing room door. She was trying to wrangle her way out of the navy blue _thing _she had managed to wiggle herself in to.

"Why not dear? You said it's a New Years Eve party right? New Years is the perfect time for a little _sparkle_," and with that her mother appeared with the dress in hand. It was a beautiful gold sequined mock-wrap dress; the shoulders were broad to give a more adult look and the neckline plunged just low enough to make her décolletage look very attractive.

"Mum it's far too expensive and besides I can't wear anything that daring!" Hermione explained poking her head out of the dressing room with her t-shirt clung to her chest still in her skivvies.

"Well I don't mind the price. Really, it's the least I can do since I don't get to see you much during the year. Anyway darling you are a _woman_ now and you're perfectly in your right to wear something like this. Who knows who will be at this party? What if there's a nice young man there? First impressions are everything I will have you know." She gave Hermione a tip of her head and extended her arm to hand Hermione the dress.

"Oh, all right I'll try it on, but I'm not promising anything," Hermione said ducking her head back into the changing room.

Severus found himself in Minerva's quarters later. They were sharing a drink and playing a round or two of chess.

"Do you plan on attending the New Years Eve Ball, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva, you know that really isn't my thing. I must insist you allow me to bow out of this one," Severus replied moving his pawn for the set up he had planned.

"Really Severus it isn't good for you to be this anti- social. You spend the majority of your time at Hogwarts and you'll never meet anyone if you don't venture out every once in a while. At least at this party there may be some people you don't know." Minerva was so engrossed in conversation she completely missed the play Severus was setting up.

The Potions Master moved his pawn once more in anticipation, "And whom exactly am I supposed to meet?"

"Well a nice young lady for one." Severus' eyebrow quirked and he gave her a look that clearly said _you must be joking_. "Oh come off it Severus - you're not dead yet! You don't have a master to serve for the first time in decades and your heart has had time to heal. Don't throw your second chance on life away you old lout."

"Why Minerva, I do believe you just implied that I'm young whilst also calling me old. Besides, what would a witch want with me? I am an ex-Death Eater and a murderer in my own right. Look how long it took you to warm up to me again and you know the full story." Severus went in for the kill. "Checkmate."

Minerva gave a long sigh frustrated at the fact she missed his set up and that Severus didn't seem keen on coming to the party. "Good game Severus, but I do hope that you will reconsider coming to the party. I've put a lot of work into it and there will be people from all over the wizarding world coming. It will be grand! Maybe you would concede and be an old woman's date?" she replied with a tight-lipped smile.

"I will consider it, for you Minerva, but I am not promising anything. I think it is time we both got some rest. You must be knackered since you practically handed that game to me." He gave her a smirk, grabbed his glass and downed the rest of the contents, then quickly flooed back to his rooms.

He was just about to climb into bed when an owl came through the window carrying a letter in its talons. He pried it from the owl, gave it a treat and watched it fly into the night. He slowly opened the letter and read:

_Professor Snape ,_

_I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about. Happy Belated Christmas!_

_Miss Granger_

_Oh that insolent chit! How dare she lie to me,_ he thought as he undressed and got ready for bed. _Unless… perhaps, she was actually telling the truth. No that wasn't possible - it had to be her. Oh Hermione, you will pay for this._ At that thought he drifted into sleep while trying to decide what her punishment should be.

A/N: Thank you so very much to my beta Laura! You are the best beta ever hands down!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I decided that you needed to wait a bit before you find out what dress Hermione chooses. Don't worry the 'unveiling' will be next chapter. What kind of game is Hermione playing at too? Why did she lie to Snape? Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10 Twenty five points

A/N: Dance, Dance! Reviews please! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 10

Hermione began her long walk up to the main doors of Hogwarts. She had just finished up with her wonderful Christmas- the best one in recent memory. She had a lovely time with her family and had then spent some quality time with everyone at the Burrow. She even had a nice long chat with Ron and it seemed things were starting to improve between the twon of them. She was very excited- the icing on the cake would be this New Years Eve party. She had chosen a beautiful dress and couldn't wait to _knock 'em dead_ as her father had suggested.

As soon as she entered the front doors she saw Mr. Filch and, feeling particularly cheerful, she greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Filch! Did you have a nice holiday?" Hermione enquired causing the old caretaker to eye her suspiciously.

"Yes I did, thank you for asking, though I don't know why you care," he said rather briskly.

"Oh… well good." Hermione didn't quite know how to respond to that. She quickly added, "Are you going to be attending the New Years Eve Ball?"

"Have to; someone has to keep people in line. Everyone is so excited, makes me sick. Course they aren't the ones that have to bloody well clean up the mess after are they?" Filch replied as Mrs. Norris purred and rubbed up against his ankles affectionately while he spoke.

"No sir, they aren't. Well, have a nice day." At that Hermione turned and left, her mood officially soured. What a funk that man was in! She rounded the corner and heard:

"Miss Granger, to whom do we owe the pleasure of you gracing us with your presence early from the break?" Professor Snape sneered at her in the dimly lit corridor.

"Pardon me sir, but I was under the impression I was _Granger _now," she answered feeling particularly cheeky today. Before he could respond she added, "I am here a day early to assist Minerva with plans for the party. I also wanted to be here so I would have adequate time to prepare."

"Yes I imagine it takes a fortnight to tame that mane you call hair."

Was that a smirk she saw? Hermione chuckled, gesturing wildly with her hands, "Yes sir, it is a bit unruly. Will I see you at the_ extravaganza_?" She found it rather humorous that that had been Minerva's chosen words for the invitations.

"Please do not refer to this monstrosity as an extravaganza, no matter what Professor McGonagall named it. It's a mockery and a huge headache. I will, most unfortunately, be in attendance - Minerva cornered me and insisted I come. She must have consulted with Albus on how best to force me to attend such droll events." Severus had a slightly sour look on his face.

"Well she is a smart woman!" Hermione giggled very lightly; she didn't want Professor Snape to think she was laughing at him. "Well I shall see you there, sir." She inclined her head towards him and turned to leave.

"Oh Miss Granger, before you go," he called out to her. Hermione stopped and wheeled around to look at his ebony eyes.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked unsure what he would say

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for the blatant lie you sent to me in the form of a letter via your owl. You really shouldn't lie, it's not a trait people appreciate." And with a swirl of his robes he descended to the dungeon.

"But Sir! I didn't…." Hermione started to call but then decided it was better to just let it go. How had he known? She thought she had been very secretive. She actually wanted to laugh at the fact that he'd taken points from Gryffindor already – the first time he saw her back at school and he leapt at the chance. She hadn't even _technically_ committed the crime at school, but since the letter was sent there she supposed he would get away with it. Hermione sighed, the sound echoing off the walls of the deserted hallway, "Some things will never change."

Hermione tenderly stepped through the doorway into the study, a room she had very rarely seen. Harry had frequented this space often during his time at Hogwarts, especially toward the end before Dumbledore died, but she had never been in trouble (well trouble that needed to be addressed) and she had rarely needed to meet with Dumbledore. "You wanted to see me Headmistress?"

"Please, Hermione, call me Minerva. I know we're back in school but I have an important matter I want to discuss. Please take a seat, make yourself comfortable." The older woman reached for a tray with biscuits and tea and offered them to the younger woman, who politely declined.

Hermione suddenly had a concerned look on her face, "Is it anything serious?"

"Oh no dear, in fact, it's very exciting!' Minerva got up from her seat and began to pace. "Hermione dear, have you considered when you will be taking your N.E.W.T.s?" she stopped her pacing and turned toward Hermione.

"Actually, yes. I had considered talking to you after the holiday, but now is as good a time as any. I had hoped to finish my studies by the end of February. I feel I will be adequately prepared by then and I would like to start applying for jobs before the other graduates."

Minerva seemed pleased. "I am glad to hear that. The reason I wanted to speak with you pertains to your future employment. I wanted to invite you to become an apprentice at Hogwarts." Minerva was smiling a very thin smile, but the curve was so severe you could tell she was bursting at the seams.

"Oh! I never … really?" Hermione exclaimed. Minerva shook her head in reply. "Why that's wonderful! I never expected this. Hogwarts hasn't taken on an apprentice since 1953." Hermione said feeling more than a little smug, Hogwarts A History was still coming in handy!

"Yes, you are correct. However, we feel as though a mind like yours should not be wasted. Someone as intelligent as you Hermione has the ability to mold and shape a young witch or wizard. Quite frankly, while we have many years left to live, most of the staff is getting along in age and we would like to bring in sharp young minds to start the replacement process now. We want the best of the best in to keep Hogwarts a top notch school."

"Like Neville," Hermione said quietly.

"Precisely. Mr. Longbottom showed questionable actions occasionally while at school (Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that the words _writing the password to Gryffindor tower down while Sirius Black was on the loose_ may have been flashing through her mind), but he no doubt has a gift for Herbology. We hadn't seen an enthusiasm and natural ability like that since we hired Pomona all those years ago.

"Well I'm very flattered. In fact I don't know what to say!" Hermione finally managed to splutter after a few moments - this wasn't what she had expected at all! Honestly, she figured Minerva had wanted to discuss something with her about the upcoming party. "What subject would I be apprenticing for?" she asked.

"Well, we feel as though you have several options. I have discussed this with the other members of staff and we would like to give you a choice, as you are exceptional in most areas. Firstly, Transfiguration."

"But, Minerva I can't replace you! You are a fantastic teacher, it would be… well, wrong!"

"My dear I am flattered at the compliment, but carrying the load of my classes and being Headmistress has already begun to take its toll. I cannot imagine doing this for years," she said very matter of factly.

"Very well, but would you mind telling me the other options?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes, yes of course! I have conversed with Filius and he has agreed to take you on as an apprentice if you so choose. You always had a knack for Charms I seem to remember. Filius was very excited. He never forgot how quickly you learned _Wingardium Leviosa _you know," Minerva stated, noticing the way Hermione blushed profusely at the compliment.

"I also spoke with Septima Vector. She is a younger staff member, but after the war I believe she is eager to get away from the castle. Once she had heard you may become an apprentice, she offered her job up. Apparently, you and her had discussed Arithmancy on several occasions."

"Yes, we did. It was probably my favorite subject in school, if I had to choose."

"Finally, I spoke with Severus." At this Hermione's eyebrow went up and her mouth opened in shock causing Minerva to chuckle quietly. "Yes, he seems an unlikely candidate, but after some discussion I approached him with the option of moving to the Defense Against The Dark Arts position."

Curiosity got the better of her and she founds herself asking the question she wasn't sure was appropriate, "Oh Minerva! What did he say?"

"Well I told Severus that I thought he deserved the position and felt strongly that he'd earned it. The position isn't cursed anymore, so there will be no need to find a replacement every year. He has more than proved his loyalty to the Light and I do not have the doubts Dumbledore once did about him using the position in a reckless way. At first he stated that he's a Potions Master and that is what he prefers, but after a while he softened and accepted the proposal. I must warn you though, he also said the most peculiar thing when I mentioned who the potential apprentice would be." Hermione tilted her head. "He said 'Does is have to be Granger?' It was a bit puzzling." At that Hermione laughed out loud.

"I may be of some clarity. He is a bit … uneasy with me right now. He discovered who sent the book," she smiled.

"Oh he did!" Minerva laughed, "That wicked man can't just accept a gift. I thought that was so lovely of you dear. I must tell you, he did enjoy it."

"But he tried to return it!" Hermione said throwing her hands in the air in an exasperated gesture.

"Yes, but you don't have it in your possession yet do you? Don't let Severus fool you, he was very thankful. You will never hear it though."

"He took twenty-five points for the little white lie I told him when he asked if I'd sent him the present. Some thanks that is!"

"Oh that insufferable man!" Minerva said, clearly miffed. She wasn't Head of Gryffindor House anymore, but House loyalties were hard to overcome.

"Oh I wanted to ask you dear, what are you wearing to the New Years Eve party?"

"Let me show you!"

Hermione held out her wand, "Accio party dress." A few minutes later the dress floated into the room.

"Oh it's _beautiful_! Hermione I must say you have outdone yourself. You will look lovely, better than the Yule Ball!" Hermione blushed at that, she wasn't used to this praise.

"Thank you. Speaking of the party I had better run along and get ready!" She grabbed the dress and turned to leave.

"Oh Hermione, will you consider the position?" Minerva asked as she followed Hermione to the door.

"Oh yes, of course. I will consider it and let you know after the ball."

"Lovely dear I will anticipate your response!"

Several hours later Hermione was fully dressed for the ball. She made her way down the stairs much like she had in her fourth year. This time however there was no handsome Bulgarian waiting for her at the bottom. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she was had felt this nervous with excitement. Sure she had been nervous in recent years, but it was out of terror not excitement or joy. She didn't see anyone around immediately so she began her walk to the large double doors….

A/N: So I fudged! I decided that the ball would get its own entire chapter – the next one. Don't hate me! I know the bit with Minerva was long, but I felt it necessary. She has a tough decision to make. This next chapter is going to be FABULOUS with the ball, Hermione's choice of attire and you will find out her decision during the ball. Reviews please! How is the pace of the story? Too slow? Do you like the dialogue? Does everyone feel in character? I changed the rating way down for now and when it becomes saucy I will ramp it up. Review and you will be rewarded!


	11. Chapter 11 The Bracelet

A/N: The chapter you have been waiting for! You guys gave me reviews so quickly I decided to not keep you waiting! Reviews please! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 11

Several hours later Hermione was fully dressed for the ball and she made her way down the steps much like she had in her fourth year. This time however there was no handsome Bulgarian waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous with excitement. Sure she had been nervous in recent years, but that had been out of terror not excitement or joy. She didn't see anyone she recognised at first glance so she began her walk to the large double doors.

Hermione stepped into the beautiful Great Hall – it had been completely transformed from its usual setting and everything was dripping in sparkles. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky with glittering constellations and the odd shooting star from time to time. There had been white fabric draped along the edges of the hall that seemed to be floating in midair and they were gathered in the middle to simulate curtains and make the large hall feel more intimate; they even had pale blue lights shining up on the curtains to give them a hue. The main table was gone and in its place a stage and tables were set up all around leaving space for a dance floor in the middle. They had beautiful white tablecloths with dainty silver snowflakes embroidered on them and silver chairs with white cushions. The centrepieces on the tables were made of white birch twigs that seemed to have fairy lights set up in the middle of them. Clear plates decorated the table along with gleaming silverware and wine glasses. To the left of the large doors a bar had been set up complete with a bartender. To the right there was a buffet table that appeared to be never-ending. She watched as someone took a scoop of pudding only to see the space where it had been immediately refilled. It was breathtaking.

Suddenly Hermione felt very self-conscious. She had been so distracted by the beauty in the Great Hall she hadn't moved from her place by the large doors and felt as though everyone's eyes were on her.

Hermione had chosen to wear the gold dress from Harrods. Dropping into the plunging neckline, which accentuated her lovely breasts without being too revealing, was a lovely gold star necklace her mother had loaned her along with a pair of star earring studs. The dress was cut well above her knees and made her legs look long and slender and her calves were defined by a pair of jet-black peep toe pumps. Her hair had taken quite a bit of time, but was well worth the effort -she had used copious amounts of Sleekeazy to bend it to her will. She had taken the soft waves and twisted them in a pattern pulling it at the nape of her neck to create a curly chignon. Tiny tendrils escaped from the front where you could see the tiny braids she had created in order to give the illusion of a headband. In short, she was beautiful. She held a matching clutch in her right hand and on her slender wrist was a tiny gold and silver bracelet embossed with gold hearts and a silver star. There were three letters in between the symbols: H.J.G - her initials. She had received the bracelet via owl an hour before she was to head downstairs. There had been no note, no indication as to whom it was from but it was very delicate and very Hermione - she wasn't one for flashy jewellery, so it suited her. This outfit in fact wasn't very Hermione-like, but she had decided to be bold for once. She was a woman now, an adult, and it was high time people began to notice.

Suddenly a voice called out, "'Mione!" breaking her out of her uneasiness she looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny standing by a table.

"Oh you look beautiful! I am so jealous; you must let me borrow that dress sometime!" Ginny exclaimed eyeing her greedily.

"Blimey Ginny let her finish wearing it first!" Ron chimed in. "You look gorgeous, really 'Mione - you've outdone yourself," he smiled putting an arm around her. "To think the best lookin' girl in here is with me!"

"Yes, Hermione you look lovely." Harry said leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek so as not to mess up her makeup.

"Thank you! Oh I feel so self-conscious." She took the tiny clutch (how these things were useful she couldn't understand! Can't even fit a wand… thank goodness for expanding charms) and awkwardly held her arms in front of her. The light caught her bracelet causing it to gleam brightly.

"Oh that's lovely, Hermione, where did you get that?" Ginny asked grabbing her wrist to inspect the jewellery up close.

"Well I am not sure, but I bet Ron could give you an explanation." She looked over at the redhead who still had his arm around her.

"Huh? What are you going on about?" At this Ron took his arm from around her and stepped back bending down to inspect her wrist. "I have never seen this bracelet before in my life," Ron said looking very confused.

"Wait – you put a piece of jewellery on and you don't know who sent it?" Harry bellowed out. "'Mione what were you thinking? I can't believe you!" Hermione flushed as he started to cause a scene.

"Be quiet, Harry! Not here." Hermione said giving him a glare willing him to quiet down.

Harry lowered his voice but continued, "Hermione you of all people … I can't believe you would do that! After what happened to Dumbledore and Katie Bell! How could you?" he asked with hurt in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Harry I wasn't thinking! It arrived an hour before I was set to leave and I was in a rush. It was so personal with my initials I honestly thought it was from Ron and he had just forgotten to send a note," she mumbled looking down at the ground almost sheepishly.

"Blimey I love you 'Mione but I don't think I could afford something like this," Ron said, the jealousy evident in this voice. "Well if I didn't send it then who is sending you jewellery? I want to know!"

"I haven't the foggiest, but if I find out I'll let you know," she said. "Let's just forget about the bracelet and enjoy the evening. Obviously there isn't anything funny with it, I have been wearing it for over an hour and I'm perfectly fine." At that moment the music started and the four of them headed toward the dance floor.

Hermione was truly the belle of the ball; she had received compliments all night long and stares from plenty of the young men who were in attendance. Minerva had invited top students from all around, officials from the Ministry, fellow colleges, and of course the students she had been or currently was extremely close to. She had danced with nearly every gentleman in the room, which meant that Ron had been fuming for most of the night. She kindly explained that making connections was crucial for her future employment. She hadn't yet told them about the possible apprenticeship - she wanted to make sure it was official before anyone knew.

"Hermione, may I have this dance?" She turned to see a nervous looking Neville standing there bowed. Hermione laughed.

"Oh Neville! You don't have to be so formal; of course I will dance with you! But, where's Hannah?" she asked glancing around.

"Oh she went off to bed early. She hasn't been feeling well, bit under the weather I suppose," he frowned, thinking of his wife.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Tell her I hope she feels better soon," Hermione smiled, taking his now extended hand and heading onto the dance floor.

They took approximately four turns when they were abruptly interrupted.

"_Professor_ Longbottom would you be so kind as to vacate this area? I have business to discuss with Granger." Professor Snape had clearly come close to choking on the word Professor but managed to maintain some semblance of calm. It was not hard to tell he didn't feel Neville was worthy of the title.

Neville gave Severus a glare worthy of himself. "I am afraid I can't do that, sir. Hermione and I were in the middle of a discussion." Snape's eyes went wide with surprise - Mr Longbottom had clearly grown up.

"It's okay Neville I'm getting tired and will be going soon anyway. Why don't you go and check on Hannah. We can have lunch together tomorrow in the Great Hall." Hermione looked up at Neville and gave him a small smile. Hesitant to leave her there with Snape, Neville paused but then gave Hermione a squeeze of the hand and left.

"May I?" Professor Snape bowed and then extended his hand. Hermione was in shock -was the git actually asking her to dance? Hermione nodding, nervously taking his hand, which she expected to be cold, but surprisingly found it warm. She placed her other hand on his shoulder in the proper position as they began to dance. She felt like there was a cavern between them.

"Miss Granger I understand you have been approached by Minerva to consider an apprenticeship." Professor Snape said leading them around the dance floor with finesse and grace and Hermione was amazed that he was such a great dancer.

"Yes sir, that is correct. Why do you ask?"

"It has come to my attention that if you were to accept a Potions Apprenticeship I would be allowed to finally take over the position I have dreamt of for some time." They moved with the music as he swirled her in a circle and then brought her back into his hands. _Oh he smells wonderful,_ Hermione thought. _Wait, I can't be doing this … here dancing with Snape?_

"I was hoping that I would be able to talk to you before you made your decision." Hermione raised both her eyebrows in surprise. "I feel as though your talents would be most useful in Potions. That is a subject you have done well in, but there is still room for improvement. I feel that under my tutelage you could become an excellent Potions Mistress." Hermione was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe those words had left his mouth. It must have showed on her face because he followed up with, "Apparently I have surprised you. You no doubt love a challenge and I feel as though the other subjects would be a waste of your time. You don't have as much to learn in them as you do potions." They were still dancing although Hermione had lost all control of her brain. _What is going on?_ she thought.

"Well sir, you're right, I love a challenge. However, I have yet to make up my mind but I plan on telling Minerva my decision sometime soon." Hermione noticed that at some point while they were dancing she had relaxed in his arms and wasn't as far away from him as she remembered being initially.

"Well what can I do to persuade you Granger?" he asked rather abruptly. "I take it you received my welcome gift?" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You sent this bracelet?" she asked stunned. She was so stunned in fact that they stopped dancing.

"Yes, it is typical of a master to send a welcoming gift to an apprentice. I was confident enough in my powers of persuasion to send the gift early. And I also owed you," he said dropping her hands. Had the music ended? Neither one of them knew.

"I … I don't know what to say, sir." He noticed that she was looking at him with real gratitude in her eyes, along with flashes of confusion as she attempted to process what he was offering her.

"You say _"Yes Professor Snape I would like to be your apprentice so that you may have the position at Hogwarts you have wanted for over 15 years,"_" he smirked.

Hermione looked into the man's eyes. Was he being serious? The greasy git wanted Hermione as his apprentice? He wanted her in close proximity for the two years it took to fulfil such a commitment?

"I assure you Granger that in sending that bracelet I was being entirely selfish. I felt I had a debt to repay you since you had kindly given me the book I wanted and I rather hoped it would sway you to take the position. I have been a Master of Potions for a long time but I have always taken an interest in the Dark Arts - since I was a small boy in fact, so it's something that's of high priority to me." Hermione was still stunned. _How Slytherin – it's just like him to resort to bribery. I wouldn't put it past any of them though,_ she thought. She had to power and the position now to help him out. How could she say no?

"In that case, yes sir I would be honoured..."

"What's going on here?" Ron demanded, suddenly standing in between them and grabbing Hermione by her shoulder, turning her to face him while glaring daggers at Snape. "What are you doing standing here talking to him?"

"Ronald how rude!" Hermione said coming out of her trance. She had been having a decent private conversation with Professor Snape, or at least she thought it had been private and was dismayed that Ron had interrupted when they were discussing her future. "I was having a conversation - you can't just barge in here like that!"

"Yes, Mr Weasley charming as ever I see," Severus crooned in his direction, smirking as Ron's face turned bright red at the jab.

"I bloody well can and I did! We need to chat." Ron grabbed her wrist and started to lead her out of the hall.

"Ron let go of me I am not finished with my conversation!" Hermione exclaimed but it was no use Ron was too strong.

They were too busy to notice the black robed figure following behind.

Outside the doors, down a dimly lit hall Ron turned on Hermione.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you were doing making me look like a fool in there?" Ron shouted, clearly very angry.

"What do you mean? I was doing no such thing." Hermione hissed back, pacing back and forth. Suddenly Ron pinned her against the wall.

"Don't play games with me Hermione I am tired of it. You bloody well know you were with everyone else but me. Dancing, laughing, having a great time while I was stuck as the third wheel with Harry and Ginny!" His nostrils were flaring now.

"Ron please stop - you're scaring me," Hermione pleaded meekly. With everyone else she was strong, able to defend herself, but with Ron it was like walking on eggshells. She was also still unglued from her encounter with Professor Snape.

"The final straw was when I was at the bar getting you a drink and I look over to see you dancing with the greasy git! That git of all people! Do you know how embarrassing it is when your girlfriend looks the way she does but is flirting it up like some sort of harlot? Is there anyone you won't go near?" he asked his voice filled with venom.

"Ron what's wrong I don't understand what I've done! It's not like that you know it…"

"Wrong Hermione, it is! I can't believe I decided to take another chance on you." Ron had moved closer to her face now effectively pining her against the wall. Hermione took a whiff of his breath.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked cautiously.

"None of your damn business. If you had been with me you would know," he shouted louder this time.

"Ron you know that it isn't good to drink like that…"

She was cut off.

"You! You of all people have no right to say anything to me you…" and at those words Ron was raising his hand to slap her when someone caught his wrist.

"Mr Weasley, I think that will be quite enough. Leave my sight before I throw you from this hallway." Severus' voice held so much contempt that Hermione was scared for Ron. Severus had watched for a moment not wanting to interrupt, but felt that this had gone far enough.

"Get out of here _Snape_ this isn't any your business," Ron spat, trying to pull his wrist from Severus's grasp.

"Wrong, Weasley you made it my business when you tried to attack a current student and my future apprentice." He glared at Ron with pure hatred.

Apparently Ron wasn't so drunk that he didn't catch that last bit. "Apprentice?" he asked looking at Hermione, "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means you ignorant buffoon that Hermione will study under me for two years and then assume the position of Potions Professor." Hermione looked up into her Potions Professor's black eyes, he had referred to her by her first name. She couldn't remember him ever doing that. She had always been 'Miss Granger' or more recently 'Granger' but never 'Hermione'.

"Like hell she will! She is going to go and work for the Ministry and live with me right 'Mione?" Both men looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Actually Ronald, Professor Snape is correct. I was about to accept the position when you so rudely interrupted. As far as living with you goes, that will happen when hell freezes over!" Hermione moved away from the wall now being free of her human prison and glared at him.

"What? You can't … you can't be serious! What about our plans?" he asked with genuine hurt in his eyes.

"Those were your plans Ronald and I see no future with a man that can't respect me. You were going to hit me you bastard!" She was the one fuming now and Severus smirked at her fire as she turned to face him.

"Sir, I would be honoured to accept the position of Potions apprentice. We can discuss details at a later date." She nodded her head at him and whirled on her high heels, heading back toward the party - she needed a drink. She was so worked up she almost missed the retort from down the hall.

"My pleasure, Miss Granger. We can discuss the details after I take out the trash." Severus grabbed Ron by the collar and quickly escorted him out of the castle.

A/N: So how was it? Everything you hoped? I worked very, very hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! There will be more to come! This is such a visual chapter I decided to include links.

Fanfiction is stupid and won't allow links … BOO! In order to see the Great Hall, Hermione's dress, shoes, etc please visit

Tangerineextreme DOT tumblr DOT com/post/11423291539/links-for-chapter-11


	12. Chapter 12 Do They Hurt?

A/N: There is a storm coming… and Snape's thoughts! Reviews please! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 12

Hermione entered the Great Hall once more. People were milling around and she was glad that no one seemed to take notice of her absence, all except Harry and Ginny who came running over as soon as the spotted her.

"Blimey Hermione, what happened? We saw Ron drag you out, but we didn't want to intrude. Where is he now?" Harry asked holding Ginny's hand.

"That arrogant prick has left the castle", she said still fuming. "I hope I never see him again!" She turned and headed for the bar hoping to find the drink she desperately wanted.

"I wonder what he's done now," Ginny whispered quietly to Harry.

"Whatever it is, he sure mucked things up this time," Harry whispered back taking Ginny in his arms as they began to dance.

Across the hall Hermione sat at a table quietly nursing the drink she had acquired. Deep in her thoughts she didn't hear him come up behind her.

"Granger I hope that you are well." Stunned she turned around to see Professor Snape standing behind her. They were tucked away at a corner table that had long been abandoned by its previous occupants.

"I… have been better but I am ok now," she said giving him a small smile.

"I apologize for not arriving sooner. I did not want to interrupt your conversation, but I felt it prudent that I get involved." He motioned to the chair next to her and gave a questioning look.

"Please," she answered and gestured for him to sit down.

"Now about our little arrangement…"

They sat and talked in their comfortable space for a while. Hermione would go and sign the papers tomorrow and inform Minerva then of her decision. For two years she would study under Professor Snape. She couldn't believe the change of events. Just as they were finishing up their chat the large doors burst open.

"YOU!" The tall redhead yelled, seething with anger and glaring at the two of them. Hermione was unsure if Ron was directing his greeting at her or the Potions Professor. Either way she noticed Severus get up from his seat and protectively step in front of her. _He's protecting me?_ She thought wildly.

"Mr Weasley I thought I escorted you off these premises. You have no business being here," Snape growled dangerously.

"My business is with Hermione, not YOU SNAPE!"

Hermione stepped out tentatively from behind Severus. "Ron, please leave we can discuss this later when you're sober and calm." She had started to walk toward him slowly when Ron reached for his wand. As soon as Ron had drawn his Ron Harry, Ginny, and Severus had theirs drawn at almost the same time. Hermione took pleasure in the fact that Severus had been a split second faster than the rest.

Suddenly an exasperated voice broke the silence of the room, "Mr. Weasley!" Hermione looked over to see the crowd that had gathered part ways to allow Minerva McGonagall through and it was clear that she was seething. "What is the meaning of this? You have no right to come in here and draw your wand on anyone let alone a Professor and certainly not your sweetheart!" She walked up to Ron and grabbed him by the collar.

"We are going to have a discussion … NOW!" and with that she took him out of the hall, his shoulders slumped in defeat once more.

"I can't _believe_ him," Hermione said putting her face in her hands. She was so embarrassed.

"I believe Weasley would not have acted in such a manner had he not made poor choices earlier in the evening," Severus said still standing close to her. "I take it you haven't eaten yet with the dancing and other_ activities,_" he said in obvious disgust.

"No, actually I haven't sir."

"Come then lets eat. I myself have not indulged in the fine meal prepared either." They headed toward the buffet table. After filing their plates, Hermione headed back to the table in the corner. She was whole-heartedly surprised when Severus pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled at the gesture and sat down. He nodded in acknowledgment and took the seat next to her.

They tucked into their meal and nothing more was said for quite a while. Suddenly Hermione made an impulsive move. "Professor?" she asked quietly. He put down his fork and looked over at her waiting for her to say something. She reached under the tablecloth and took his hand. "Thank y…"

"Miss Granger what do you think you are doing?" he asked and jerked his hand back reflexively. "That is entirely not appropriate I am still your Professor and I expect you to conduct yourself as a student." He said scowling at her. _Shove over Snape you haven't seen her as a student for a while now, _he thought impulsively.

"I apologize sir; I was merely trying to convey my gratitude for helping me twice tonight. Ron wasn't rational - I am not entirely sure he wouldn't have harmed me." _Why did he pull back like that? He touched me while we danced … oh what I would give to be back in that moment, _she thought to herself.

"Think nothing of it, I was merely protecting a student." He stood up suddenly, leaving the quiet little table which had acted as a cocoon for the two of them.

Severus stalked down to the dungeons clearly in a foul mood. There were no students out at this late hour, but if there had been they definitely would have been sorry. He lowered his wards and stepped into his quarters.

"What a night," he said to the very empty room. Slowly he undid his top buttons and poured himself a bit of a nip. He had already had a bit to drink at the party and didn't want to become like _Weasley_. Disgusted at the thought of the redhead he turned his mind to more pleasant thoughts. _Hermione._ She had been… lovely. He had been standing to the side when he noticed her come in. She was breathtaking really. He had mentally scolded himself for thinking such thoughts about a student, but right now it was just him and his thoughts and no one to interrupt. He pictured her dancing with the various men throughout the night and had envied them all. He had planned to dance at least once in order to secure her as his apprentice, but he had been tied up in mind numbing conversations. Finally, he had spotted Longbottom and decided that he would be a weak enough opponent to break in order to intrude.

Initially when he had started dancing he was nervous, tense. He was not use to being in close contact with anyone, let alone a woman. His heart had ached so long for Lily he had shut that part of himself down. He didn't want to feel. How had Hermione managed to awaken that part of him? He thought back to the conversation he had with Minerva just a few days before.

"Please reconsider, Severus! You know she is more than qualified for the position."

"Minerva, please think what you are asking of me," he asked clearly put out. "I have yet to find Miss Granger anything other than insufferable during our sessions what with the questions and the comments." He paced around her office. "I can't imagine enduring her in close proximity for two more years!" He stopped and stared at her.

"Really Severus you are dramatic! You act as if Miss Granger is some horrible disease. She really is quite pleasant and has a sharp mind… I really don't want it going to waste. Besides, do it if only to be self-serving. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts has always been your dream has it not?"

_Damn that old woman and her manipulative ways._ She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Very well. Present the option to the girl, but it must be her choice. I mean it Minerva no coercing by you. She will be a much better apprentice if she truly wants it."

He thought to the reluctant agreement. He had finally agreed if out of practicality he told himself. Hermione would benefit and he would also. If he were entirely honest though he hadn't wanted to see the girl …_ woman_ go.

He thought of her again at the party so lovely in her gold dress, black heels, and her wispy hair. He had rescued her twice that night. Later, when they sat in agreeable silence she had dared to do something most people wouldn't; touch him. He had jerked his hand back as if he had been burned. It had shocked him back to reality and he realized that he was becoming far too comfortable with the know it all. She had made him so uneasy lately in their lessons. Overly eager, always polite, and those smiles she gave him.

_I am just a greasy old man, _he thought bitterly_. What would someone like her want with me other than to pity me? I won't have any of it. _Severus took a swig of his drink when there was a tiny knock at the door.

"Go away, Minerva," he spat out in the direction of the door.

"Uh… Professor … sir?' Severus rolled his eyes. What was _she_ doing here?

He opened the door to reveal a slightly disheveled Hermione standing there with her clutch in her hand awkwardly placed in front of her and her head bent low.

"I am sorry to bother you sir it's just… you left in such a hurry I wanted to make sure you were alright." _Why am I here?_ she chided herself_. I have no business being down here this late and so near his personal quarters! _

As if reading her mind Severus replied, "Miss Granger I am of no concern to you. You should not be out wandering around this time of not. Ten points from Gryffindor for your foolishness - I don't need a keeper." At that he realized his buttons were undone revealing part of his scars. He turned around quickly, but not before Hermione had caught a glimpse.

"Do they hurt?" she asked quietly. He looked down to see her looking at him with compassion in her eyes

"That is none of your business. Come with me." He led her out of the doorway and through the classroom.

"Pardon me Sir, but where are you taking me?" she had just followed, trusting him completely.

"Back to your rooms. I can't expect you to make it there on your own apparently." Hermione bent her head in embarrassment. She had just wanted to make sure he was all right.

They arrived at the portrait to her room.

"Thank you again, for everything," she said very softly and muttered her password to her room.

"Interesting choice of password, Granger. Rose thorns are used in Love Potions, as well you know."

"Yes sir, they are. Thank you and goodnight." She stepped through the portrait hole and shut the painting behind her.

_Why was I so sad to leave him?_ She thought. _I can't wait until February!_ And with that she squealed and jumped on her bed landing on her knees.

_Why was I so sad to see her go?_ He thought. He heard a squeal come from inside the room. _She was happy about something?_ _Surely not… not our encounter,_ he thought and stomped off. He had a lot to think about.

A/N: I hope you are still enjoying the story. Thanks for the alerts and the reviews! After my hard drive crashed I thought about jumping ship, but I decided if even just 5 people review it's worth it. To my beta Laura: You are absolutely fantastic! Oh and I am sorry this was delayed: My hard drive crashed and my son has the flu! It's been a mess.


	13. Chapter 13 The Oath

A/N:Hermione finds out what she will be working on! Reviews please! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 13

The next day Hermione spoke the password to the gargoyle guarding the Headmistress's office. She found Minerva sitting at her desk with her spectacles perched at the end of her nose poring over papers.

"Minerva you wanted to see me?" she asked walking in and taking a seat.

"Yes dear, I will be just a moment," she said without looking up. Suddenly the door opened behind Hermione, she craned her neck around as Minerva looked up from her parchment.

"Severus! I am glad you came. Please, sit down." She gestured to the empty seat next to Hermione. He seemed uncomfortable and declined, instead insisting he preferred to stand.

"Very well. I was just telling Hermione I would be a minute more." All three of them sat in awkward silence in the room. Minerva didn't seem to notice, but Severus and Hermione both did. She looked up at the Potions Master and gave him a small smile. He narrowed his eyes at her and pursed his lips. _What have I gotten myself into,_ he thought. _I can't be around her for this long! I nearly came apart when I saw her in the Great Hall that first day!_

"Now to business!" Minerva took her glasses off and set them down along with her quill.

"Hermione I understand that you have chosen under whom you would like to apprentice?" she asked the young brunette nervously playing with her hands.

"Yes, Minerva. I have decided that becoming a Potions Mistress would be the best course for me,' she said giving the older woman a smile.

"Very well then, I think that is an excellent choice! There isn't anyone better to teach you than Professor Snape either."

"Yes, I agree," Hermione said very softly. It did not go unnoticed by Severus. _Did she just pay him a compliment? _

"Now then with the verbal agreement out of the way let's move on to paperwork."

What seemed like a lifetime later Hermione and Severus were finally finished signing papers - they had signed two very large stacks. Everything had to be processed for both the Board of Governors and the Ministry of Magic.

"Now then Hermione, we have one last thing. I probably should have mentioned it before, but it seems to have slipped my forgetful mind." Minerva smiled tightly at Hermione. Severus quirked his brow – _What is the woman playing at?_

"As you know an apprenticeship is not something we take lightly. There hasn't been one at Hogwarts in a long time and for good reason. We will pay you a small stipend once every two weeks and you will be allowed Hogsmeade trips as long as they are approved ahead of time either by Professor Snape or myself." The younger witch nodded in agreement. "Furthermore, I must ask you to take an oath. We can't have precious time wasted. I need you to take an oath promising your allegiance to finish the apprenticeship and that you will consider Hogwarts as your first choice of employment after you complete it. That is the point after all – for you to teach here."

"What will happen if I break the oath?" she asked out of curiosity more than anything.

"I am afraid I cannot answer that question Hermione … it has never been an issue before." The old woman looked concerned.

"I'll do it," Hermione stuck her right hand out. She expected McGonagall to take it, but in her place stepped Severus. He grabbed her hand and she instantly felt comforted by the warmth of his palm on her skin, much like when they danced. She must have been staring because he cleared his throat bringing her back to the present. Minerva moved in place beside them.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger hereby solemnly swear to the best of your abilities to complete an entire apprenticeship under the instruction of one Severus Tobias Snape for the duration of two years?"

"I do."

"Do you also acknowledge the fact that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be the first place you seek employment once said apprenticeship is complete?'

"I do."

"And do you Severus Tobias Snape vow to teach Hermione Jean Granger the full range of your knowledge to allow her to become a competent Potions Mistress? "

"I ... do." He drawled.

When his words were finished, the light blue bands of light disappeared from around their wrists. Hermione was sad to let go.

"Congratulations Hermione! Oh I am so thrilled for you! I can't wait for February!" Minerva pulled her into a hug.

"Me either." At those words Hermione looked into Severus's eyes where she saw confusion.

The next month flew by. Hermione had taken the time to prepare a study time schedule and was sticking to it diligently. She spent the majority of her time studying in the library so that she had access to books she needed. She was quite the sight really- If you knew where to look you could find the petite brunette sitting at a table in the corner with only the very top of her head visible amongst the piles of books strewn around her.

She persistently worked away until she realized she had almost missed lunch. Packing up her belongings and returning the books to their rightful place, she hurried down to the Great Hall. The majority of the students had cleared out at the late hour, but she didn't mind. At the front of the hall sat Hagrid, Neville, and … Professor Snape.

"Hello Hagrid," the beaming girl said as she sat down next to the giant. She leaned across to wave to Neville at the same time.

"Hi, Hermione are you having a good day?" Neville asked from the seat to the left of Hagrid.

"Yes I am, but I am so busy! I must admit I am looking forward to N.E.W.T.s being over with so that I can slow down a bit!"

"Tha's our 'Mione, that is! Always workin' hard ain' ya?" Hagrid said with a mug full of Butterbeer in his hand. Hermione blushed.

"Yes… Yes it seems I am always working hard." She honestly couldn't remember the last time she played a game of exploding snap for fun or just read a book at leisure. _I will definitely need to remedy that soon,_ she thought.

The person next to her had been suspiciously quiet and without commentary until she made her last comment. "Yes I believe Granger's overachieving will pay off in the end." Severus took a sip of his tea and then got up to leave. As he was pushing his chair in he looked down at Hermione and said "Granger if you would be so kind to meet me in my office in 10 minutes I have something to discuss with you."

"Yes sir, I will be down shortly." She watched him leave the Great Hall still mulling over what he had said. She hadn't been able to tell if he had been sarcastic and scathing or completely serious. She was losing it.

"'Mione would ya like ter come down to my hut fer some tea? You too Neville. Won' quite be the same as old times, but close!" He looked both left and right to give them pleading looks.

"Why yes Hagird, I would love too. Neville?"

"Sure I can delay duties at home for a while. I'll send Hannah a note and let her know I'll be a little bit late."

"Well I had better be going to see what Professor Snape wanted. Hagrid I will come down in a bit."

"See yer then!" Hagrid replied jovially as Hermione waved goodbye as she walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione entered the dungeons to see Severus sitting at his desk writing furiously. He then ceased writing, placed his letter in an envelope, and set it to the side obviously ready to owl later.

"Take a seat Miss Granger." He gestured to a seat in front of his desk. "I called you down here today to discuss your first task as an apprentice. I realize you will not be starting for over a month, but I felt the need to discuss it now so that if you have any free time you may prepare. It will be of importance that you keep anything discussed in these meetings or pertaining to this work quiet. I can't have my research exposed."

Hermione was very excited- her first dose of work! "Of course sir, what is it?" she asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

He paused before he began to speak, almost as if he were reluctant to share the information. Finally he began. "When I awoke in St. Mungos I was to say the very least … shocked. Although I had taken semi-adequate preparations before meeting the Dark Lord I could not have anticipated his every move … and certainly not his final choice." Hermione was astonished at how candid he was being. "Quite frankly I didn't expect to live – I shouldn't have lived in all practical terms." Hermione lowered her head. _Did he think he deserved to die? No one deserves that._ "The bezoar played a role in counteracting the poison but I was unsure at the time if it would work; it was a gamble. Fortunately it paid off, but I had nothing to deal with the blood loss." Hermione winced, she now had the vivid memory of him on the floor. "I have been researching for some time if there was a potion that could be ingested to counteract the venom and prevent the blood loss from happening. After tedious research I discovered that no such potion exists." Hermione's eyes went wide- she knew where this was headed.

"Oh Professor! That would be … revolutionary!" She was almost giddy now.

"Please, calm down. As exciting as the prospect is I have hit more than a few setbacks along the way. It is ultimately why I decided to take on an apprentice. I feel it is beneficial to bring in outside help and you are someone I know that won't double cross me." He looked at her with a small frown.

"Finally a good reason to know a Gryffindor … sir." She tacked on that last title to try and recover.

"Yes one of the few I can think of," he replied with sarcasm, but no malice. "Furthermore I will need your assistance if I am to gather some ingredients I will need for my next test. We will need to head into the forbidden forest on March 19th."

She looked at him a bit puzzled. "Sir, why March 19th?"

"Have you since forgotten everything you learned in Astronomy Granger?" he asked with his eyebrows raised and his head tilted down.

She thought on it a moment, smiling as she remembered "Of course! It's the full moon. sir, what will be collecting then?"

"We will be heading into the Forbidden Forest to collect Moonseed. That is why I told you ahead of time so that you may prepare. You will need to bring along a satchel, a warm cloak, outdoor accessories, a sheath knife, and a black bag in which you are sure that no light can enter. " She was scribbling down these notes with fury.

"Professor I don't understand – a bag that doesn't allow light?" she asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Yes Granger. I assume you know what Moonseed looks like and that it is the berries that are poisonous?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well as it happens the Moonseed that I need is not the typical plant. The normal Moonseed plant is native to North America and often grows in forests. The Moonseed that grows in the Forbidden Forest is not the same that grows in North America. It is very special and very rare. I have been doing research and I have concluded that Wizarding Moonseed is the closest poison I can hope to acquire in order to replicate Nagini's venom. The plant blooms and the berries are at full growth on the full moon of March. You can tell that the berries are ready because they glow a pale green." Her eyes went wide. "They are most potent when harvested in the moonlight while glowing and they lose their potency if they are exposed to light that is unnatural. I have been anticipating this for some time." Hermione was very excited. This could be huge! "I also understand that you comprehend Golpalott's Third Law?"

"Yes, sir. The antidote for a blended poison - that is, a poison created by mixing several other poisons together - cannot simply be created by finding the antidotes to each separate poison in the blended whole and mixing them together. The Potioneer must find that single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidotes, transforms them near-alchemically into a combined whole which will counteract the entire blended poison." Hermione had been proud of herself when she had understood that law in Slughorn's class.

"Yes Granger I am well aware of the law, I didn't need it spat back to me. I asked because that is where I am having a problem. Nagini's venom has the natural ability to cause one to bleed to death. The poison stops the wound from healing. When Arthur Weasley was bitten the healer at St. Mungo even resorted to Muggle methods to try and close his wound: stitches. They however were dissolved very quickly by the poison and unsuccessful. I am attempting to find the ingredients that can successfully counter the poison and stop bleeding. Since I am trying to recreate the poison and the damaging effects, I have yet to be successful. Nagini was a rare snake – I am unsure how the Dark Lord acquired her. I searched for that particular venom from some suspicious vendors, but came up empty. I also have no desire to go looking for another creature like her."

"Understandably so!" Hermione added, she couldn't imagine he would want to go anywhere near snakes again in his life – which was most unfortunate and ironic since he was the Head of Slytherin.

"That is what you will be assisting me with during your apprenticeship Granger. You will help me find the pieces to the puzzle."

Hermione was so excited, this could mean big things for her! Just imagine - if they were successful she had the potential to be published, recognised by peers as an equal! _And they say women and Muggleborns aren't superior,_ she thought rather smugly.

"Well sir I am very much looking forward to starting the research with you. I feel like this is an opportunity of a lifetime." She couldn't wait to owl her family and friends to let them know. Almost as if he were reading his mind he said, "I must remind you in your excitement that you must keep all details of this project secret. All of the information I have shared with you has taken me some time to research and I would be very disappointed if it got into the wrong hands." He was scowling at her. "You must be vague and use the utmost discretion." Hermione sighed. She would be working on potentially the most amazing discovery of her career (however short it may be) and she wouldn't be allowed to share information. Typical.

"Yes, Professor Snape I understand completely." She started to pack her quill and notepad away.

"That is all Granger. I will see you Friday for your lesson." Severus had already returned to his desk and was beginning to look through a book. Hermione grabbed her things and headed for the door. The owls could wait – she had a date with Hagrid.

A/N: Longest chapter yet! I hope it wasn't too boring. I went for 2 years because in the U.S. it takes that long for someone to get a Master's degree. It was also why I chose to give her a 'project' to work on while learning everything else since typically you write a thesis and do research while earning a master's. As for the rest, I really needed to get the information and groundwork laid out. Moonseed is in fact a plant. Nagini's bite really did cause wounds to stay open and Arthur did in fact get stitches! I love Harry Potter Wiki lol It will pick up again in the next chapter or two so just stick with me! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14 See Ya NEWT

A/N: Fasten up your seatbelts it's going to be a bumpy ride! REVIEWS PLEASE To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chp 14

"You did it Hermione! We are so proud of you – truly." Harry beamed at her and then grabbed her in a fierce embrace. Hermione had a very large smile on her face.

"Yes, Hermione we are so proud of you!" Mr and Mrs Weasley stood next to each other; Arthur had his arm around Molly's shoulder. Ron and Ginny stood next to them, the former looking down at his trainers; Ginny however was smiling warmly at her. Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken since that night which meant things were highly awkward.

"It's nothing that you couldn't have done" she blushed. It was a Saturday and Hermione had officially completed her N.E.W.T.s the day before. She had breezed through them and was an official graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- it felt amazing. Minerva had asked her if she wanted to wait to have her commencement with the other students, but Hermione had declined. Instead, they opted to let the student body have a Hogsmeade weekend to clear the castle out so that Hermione could have her own small ceremony.

Just then the doors opened and Luna Lovegood came strolling into the Great Hall looking wonderful. Behind her were Hermione's parents!

"Mum, Dad! I can't believe it… what … how?" she asked stunned that she was seeing her parents in the Great Hall.

"Hi, kitten!" Charles Granger said walking down the very long path to the front of the Great Hall where everyone else was gathered. He had on a ridiculous brown sweater and slacks just like always.

"Your friend Luna was kind enough to come and fetch us!" Olivia said hugging her daughter; Hermione noticed she was dressed in a smart pant suit. They both stood out in their Muggle clothing.

"Oh Luna, thank you so much! I can't believe you two are here! This just - makes my day," she said and hugged both her Mum and Dad and then Luna.

"Think nothing of it. I would have liked for my father to be there on my graduation day, but seeing as I didn't have an official graduation, it didn't happen." She said in her usual dreamy state. Luna hadn't changed a bit.

"How is your research coming Luna?" Arthur asked

"Oh splendid! Why just last week I discovered a new species that we believe is closely related to a Bowtruckle. We haven't named it yet, but I get the honour!"

"That's great Luna," everyone said almost at once, which was then followed with an awkward silence. Minerva McGonagall soon ended that though as she came through the doors. Along with her were several members of the staff: Neville Longbottom with his wife Hannah, Professor Flitwick, and finally Professor Snape. Hermione was very surprised to see the last guest.

"I am sorry we are late Hermione. We had a problem finding chaperones to go to Hogsmeade but everything is cleared up now. Are you ready to start?" she asked.

"Yes I am!" Hermione replied enthusiastically.

The ceremony was short but lovely. Minerva spoke a few words to Hermione's testament; No student had ever shown such talent, intelligence, courage, willingness, and determination in her years at the school. She publicly announced her choice of apprenticeship to which everyone applauded. Then she called Hermione up to the platform that usually held the gold owl podium and handed Hermione her official scroll. Hermione was beaming as her mother pulled out her camera and took a picture. Harry also reached for his wizarding camera in order to capture the beaming smile on Hermione's face.

After the ceremony they had a small table set up with finger foods that the house elves had prepared along with cake. Hermione was happily chatting with her parents, Ginny, Harry, and Luna when Ron came up to her.

"Uh 'Mione, do you mind if we speak for a moment? Alone?" Hermione looked at him, unsure. She didn't know if she was ready to speak to him just yet.

After taking a moment to consider it Hermione nodded her head, "Sure. Will you all excuse me?" she asked as she slipped out of the circle. Ron took her into the Entrance Hall. The last time they had been there it hadn't gone well.

"Look Hermione I just wanted to … apologize. I didn't remember half of what happened that night." Hermione let out a big sigh.

"Ronald I - " She started but was swiftly cut off by Ron.

"Look just let me finish! I have rehearsed this," he said almost sheepishly. "Harry and Ginny told me what a right git I had been to them all evening and that I had overreacted. It wasn't until the next day I had realized what happened. I wouldn't have ever hit you Hermione, I hope you know that." Ron pressed looking at Hermione sadly.

"And how was I supposed to know that, huh? You looked as if you were going to!" she said a bit annoyed at him now. "If Professor Snape hadn't been there then …"

"Then what? He wouldn't have embarrassed me, wouldn't have thrown me out? I told you 'Mione nothing was going to happen." He looked more on edge now.

"And I told you Ronald that I didn't know that." They both stood in silence for a while. Finally Ron said, "Look I wanted to talk to you about your future." She gave him a wary eye.

"Go on," she crossed her arms in front of her almost defensively.

"Well I've been thinking. Harry and Ginny are probably going to get engaged soon, which means I will be moving out of the flat. I had hoped to talk to you about that."

Her eyes went wide "You can't be serious?' she exclaimed very loudly.

"Why not Hermione? You know you and I are good together. You could get a job at St. Mungos, or maybe the Ministry. I am sure that Dad could pull some strings," he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Ronald Weasley I can't … I…" she stammered in her anger. "Were you even _listening_ during the ceremony? I can't just run off and get a job at St. Mungo's or the Ministry I am going to complete an apprenticeship here at Hogwarts!" she said very angrily.

"What? You … You're honestly going to do an apprenticeship at Hogwarts?" he said staring at her with confusing and doubt. "Why would you want to stay here with that greasy git? 'Mione you can't be serious! Come to your senses!" He lowered his voice to just above a whisper. He was past annoyed and clearly angry and hurt now.

"Come to my senses? What? Ron I am very much in my right mind. Why would I want to stay with the 'greasy git' as you so rudely referred to him? Because _Professor Snape_ has a vast amount of knowledge and I could stand to learn things from him! Besides that I can't leave, I took an oath!"

"Bloody hell."

They stood in silence for quite some time. Finally Ron said, "Hermione I just … I am afraid I will lose you. I love you 'Mione." Hermione looked up into his eyes and while she saw sincerity, she couldn't forget his words.

"Ron, I love you but - " he had a big smile on his face. "But … only as a friend. This isn't going to work and I think you know that as much as I do."

Ron's face dropped in obvious defeat. Just then the Main Entrance doors opened. Minerva walked through, followed by Harry, Arthur, Molly, and Professor Snape.

"What is going on here?" Minerva asked walking up them quickly. "We could hear the shouting from in there!"

"Ronald, come here son." Molly was holding out her hand beckoning him to come to her. His face was bright red and he was clearly very embarrassed.

"Ron, mate, let's go. Come on I'll buy you some dessert." Harry said trying to motion Ron away from Hermione. Hermione didn't want to mention the obvious - they had just had some food and cake.

"Yes, I thought the trash had been taken out," Severus said very quietly giving Ron a glare. Ron returned one as equally venemous. The entire crowd gave them both glances. Clearly something had happened between them that not everyone was aware of.

"Fine, I'll leave, but only if Hermione wants me to," he said staring at the brown-eyed girl to his left.

"Yes Ron, I think it's time that you left," she said very softly staring at the floor. She was fighting back tears.

"Fine. Fine then that's how it will be? See if I bloody well care!" At that he grabbed his jacket out of his mother's hands and stormed off.

"Do you want to talk about it, Hermione?" Harry asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No. I think I would rather just enjoy some more cake and tea," Hermione replied still trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill over at any moment.

"Come along dear" Minerva said putting her arm around the girls shoulder. "Let's say goodbye to your parents and enjoy the festivities a bit longer before the students return."

Everyone slowly walked back into the hall, well everyone except a certain Potions Master and he turned on his heel and headed for the dungeons.

The next day Hermione awoke very early. She wanted to make an impression and look her best for her first day as an apprentice. She gave Crookshanks a scratch behind his ears and then headed into her bathroom. She filled the tub with water and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had a plain face, but a pretty one. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes had developed tiny honey colored flecks as she had gotten older. She smiled at that- it was her little secret of sorts. You only saw them when in the sun or if there was a bright flash. Her hair was still bushy and untamed. She sighed and tried to smooth it.

"Better get going if I am going to manage to work this mess into something presentable."

She took off her robe and dipped a toe into the tub. Feeling the temperature was just right she lowered herself in. She got her hair damp and reached for the bottle that Ginny had given her as a graduation present. _Put this in your hair and it will make it beautiful,_ the redhead's note on the present had said. Hermione poured the product in her hand – it felt like oil! _How odd but what do I have to lose – well other than my hair, _she thought dryly to herself.

She finished her bath and got out of the tub. She patted herself a bit dry and then applied lotion. Her Mum had told her that if she left a bit of moisture the lotion would rub in more effectively. Her lotion had a soft honeysuckle scent. She examined her hair- it _was_ lovely! It was still obviously very thick, but it hung in nice waves down her back and with no frizz. _I will definitely be thanking Ginny, _she thought along with the mental note to order more product- best to stock up!

She walked into her rooms to choose her clothes for the day. She finally settled on a pair of smart black trousers that fit her hips nicely, a rose coloured blouse for her top and black flats. "Perfect," she said to Crookshanks who was thoroughly cuddled up in her comforter on the bed. She grabbed her robes, threw them on, and headed for the door.

"Today is a big day Crooks, wish me luck." She had her wand in one hand and the other on her doorknob.

The lazy cat lifted his head and blinked an eye at her only to lower it again and snuggle down further in the blankets.

"Thanks Crooks," she said sarcastically and at that opened the door to leave.

A:N/ Hermione will start her apprenticeship next time! Keep the reviews coming they are helpful! I didn't receive many last time, but I had over 600 hits so I know you are reading it lol


	15. Chapter 15 Miss Lorelei DeMon

A/N: Who's that woman? Review to find out! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Hermione made it down to the dungeons right on time but paused at the door, her nerves getting the better of her_. Right. You can do this, Hermione. You fought in a war, surely you can handle alone time with Professor Snape,_ she thought giving herself a mental pep talk. She knocked on the door. Upon hearing a curt_ enter_ she slowly turned the knob.

The sight she saw once she came into the room stopped her dead in her tracks. Professor Snape was standing behind his desk not doing anything out of the ordinary but it was the person beside him that made her freeze. There was a woman standing very close to her Potions Professor. She was similar in height to him and had jet-black hair, much like his, which she wore in a crisp bun. She had a very pretty and sophisticated face, much different to both Severus and Hermione's. She wore a red belted coat with a lovely black and white herringbone scarf around her neck and black heels. She was, in short, the complete opposite of Hermione.

"Miss Granger, please come in and don't stand there like a cod." Severus said breaking Hermione out of her trance. She was suddenly flushed with embarrassment.

"I am sorry, Sir to interrupt I wasn't aware you would have company." Her tone was both apologetic and challenging. Severus didn't catch the small threat, but the mystery woman seemed to turn her head at those words.

"No trouble, Miss Granger. This is Miss Lorelei DeMon. Miss DeMon, Hermione Granger. She is the apprentice I was discussing earlier with you." The woman in red extended her hand for a friendly handshake.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure to put a face to a name. Severus here has spoken a great deal of you. It seems you have finally been able to tame this old codger into accepting an apprentice," she smirked.

"Really, Lorelei there is no reason to badger." Severus drawled. Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. Who was this woman and why were they on first name basis?

"You really do seem accomplished… Hermione is it?" Hermione nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, brightest witch your age I have been told. All Outstanding's on your N.E.W.T.s. Really, it's an accomplishment. I only managed 4 Outstanding's myself."

Hermione watched the woman pick up her purse off of Severus' desk and really studied how put together and polished the woman looked. Suddenly Hermione felt very silly dressed the way she was. She looked practically frumpy compared to Miss DeMon even with the extra work.

"Yes, well thank you. I worked very hard for my grades." Hermione replied, she earned them with lots of hard work and of that she was proud.

"Yes well Severus I must be running along. Are we still set for Friday night?" Lorelei asked, batting her lashes at Severus and resting her hand on top of his. The woman was clearly not well versed in the art of subtle flirting.

Severus cleared his throat, clearly not comfortable with the question. "Miss DeMon I told you that I would let you know, and that is still my answer."

"No need for formality Severus." Lorelei turned to Hermione. "Men, what can you do with them?" she asked sweetly. "It's been a pleasure Miss Granger. I hope to hear great things about you in the future. We witches must stick together you know. The wizarding world is far behind in appreciating its intelligent woman." And with that she turned to leave.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Hermione stood staring at the door though which the woman had just left. She was so very confused. She wanted to hate the woman for being _close with Professor Snape… wait … no that can't be it._ _Why should I care?_ Hermione thought. She loathed the woman for being on a first name basis, but admired her too since she was a woman of intellect and Lorelei had been right, the woman in the wizarding world where often overlooked.

Severus finally spoke, "I apologise for that Granger. She showed up unannounced. That is an acquaintance of mine that I met several years ago at a Potions Conference. She dropped by to invite me to the one later this year. Apparently she will be a key speaker." She watched him waiting to see if he showed any sign of emotion toward the woman. As usual, he was a blank page. "I told her that she must leave at once, but as usual she was stubborn, as most woman are," he said in a gruff voice.

"And your plans Friday?" Hermione said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. She didn't care at this point, she had become fully annoyed at him.

"How dare you interfere into my personal business Miss Granger," Severus argued, clearly expressing his agitation.

"I didn't interfere, they were brought to my attention right in front of my face!" Hermione replied just as annoyed as Severus.

Severus stopped to think over what she had said. "Yes, I suppose you are right," he replied a little more calmly. "I did not anticipate her being so bold. I will however not be giving you an answer since I do not believe it to be professional. I don't inquire as to your plans."

"Very well, Sir. What shall we work on today?" she asked, deciding it was better to let the subject drop. Hermione was still very anxious to know if Severus were going out with that woman. Why did she suddenly care? _I can't believe I am jealous; _she thought as she worked on the task Severus had given her. _I suppose part of it is that I am jealous that __Miss DeMon__ is so much __closer__ to Severus_ she thought with Miss DeMon's name and closer more snippy and sarcastic in her mind. _It's also quite pathetic that now Professor Snape has more of a social life than me._ She sighed. Her friends had seemed distant since graduation. Sure it had only just happened, but things seemed awkward, tense somehow. Hermione worked diligently until finally Professor Snape said, "That will be all for today Granger. You can gather your things and leave." Hermione gathered her belongings and slumped off to her room. She really wasn't in a good mood. Seeing that woman with Severus had put things into perspective. She got to her room and jumped on the bed narrowly missing Crookshanks.

"Crooks what's wrong with me?" she asked as she scratched behind his ears. "I muck things up with Ron and the next thing I know I am jealous and it's all over Professor Snape. I can't possibly like the man … he was a Death Eater! He _killed_ Dumbledore."

The cat looked up at her nudging her hand so that she wouldn't stop the affection she was giving him. "Sure Dumbledore ordered him to do it, but the hate had to be there somewhere … you can't just cast an unforgivable without meaning it. Harry learned that in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione remembered how stunned she'd been when she found out Harry had tried to use the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix but she was also somewhat relieved he wasn't able to cast it. Harry was a good boy … man and deep down he couldn't really hurt anyone. He loved too deeply.

"Crooks I don't know what's gotten into me." Hermione started to softly cry. Why did life have to be so confusing?

Friday came and Hermione's good sense had left her. She decided that if Severus wouldn't tell her whether or not he was leaving that she would find out on her own. She used the Marauder's Map, which Harry had sent it with his new owl Hermes to her before she left for Hogwarts, and watched Severus pace in his office for several hours. She was about to miss dinner altogether when finally Severus began to move. She watched him leave his office and walk through the halls. She watched the map closely. She leaned in closer as his name left through the front doors of the castle. She slumped down in defeat and closed the map. _I can't say I blame him really. The man practically had no social life for over 20 years … who would begrudge him a little fun, especially with a woman as sophisticated as Lorelei. _

She tidied up her room a bit and was preparing to leave to head down to the Great Hall to catch the tail end of dinner when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Who's there?" she asked, clearly confused. She couldn't think of anyone that would be visiting this late. Neville would be home with his wife, Hagrid wouldn't come to her rooms and Minerva usually sent for her via owl.

"Granger, I thought you were the brightest witch of your age," came the familiar voice from behind the door. Hermione let out a small gasp and quickly opened the door.

"Professor … I … what are you doing here?" she asked very quickly.

"Well I was about to go out and run some errands in Hogsmeade and I suddenly remembered I had not invited you along to the conference the other day."

She stared at him completely taken back.

"Yes Miss DeMon owled me later and informed me that you must accompany me when I attend. It is a potions conference and you are a potions apprentice after all." Hermione was completely shocked, she had never been to a conference of any sort before.

"Oh how lovely! Thank you, sir!" she exclaimed and had to stop herself from hugging him. This was the best news she had received all week.

"Yes well don't thank me, thank Miss DeMon." Severus gave her a small bow and turned to leave.

"Professor?" she asked timidly. He stopped and turned back around.

"Yes, Granger?"

"I … did you say you were headed to Hogsmeade?" she asked very hopefully.

"Yes, that is where I plan to head," he replied in a very questioning tone. _Where is this going, _he wondered to himself.

"I was thinking, if it's not too much trouble … would you mind terribly if I came along?" she asked suddenly. _Why am I doing this? Oh yes I forgot I am a closeted masochist! _

"Miss Granger I am not sure that would be entirely appropriate." _Why is she asking me to accompany her alone to Hogsmeade?_ he thought.

"Oh I don't mean to intrude it's just Minerva had stated that I could go to Hogsmeade as long she was informed or yourself. I don't see a point in asking her since you are here." Even Hermione realized that seemed stretched.

"Very well. I will however not be there for very long. I am just picking up a few supplies." _So he's not going to meet with Lorelei. Worth the humiliation, _she thought triumphantly. Mission accomplished.

"That's fine Sir. I merely wanted to browse the bookshop and have a quick pint of Butterbeer," she said rather lamely. Hermione really had no idea what she planned to do, but she didn't care since she now had the information she wanted.

"Very well grab your cloak."

Severus came to collect her two hours later. He found her nestled in the corner at The Three Broomsticks.

"Granger," he said as he came in the door. The pub was nearly empty.

"Hello, Professor. Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked still nursing her Butterbeer. She had decided that her made up plan turned out to be a very good one, she had gone to visit Honeydukes and then browsed Tomes and Scrolls. She found herself with extra time, so she went to say hello to Aberforth over at The Hogs Head but she much preferred the dining atmosphere of Three Broomsticks.

"Yes, I did. This shopping trip was satisfactory. Normally I detest shopping," he said taking off his outer cloak and sitting down. Hermione was surprised at this gesture.

"Do you mind if I join you before we head off?" Severus asked. As Hermione shook her head, he waved to Madam Rosmerta.

"'Ello Severus. What can I get you?" she asked paper in hand.

"Just a firewhisky please. Oh and another for Granger here," he replied gesturing to Hermione's now empty glass

.

"Thank you, sir but you didn't have to," Hermione said wondering why Professor Snape was being so cordial.

"Nonsense it would be rude to ask you to wait on me with an empty glass. I don't normally take the liberty of drinking in front of a student – in fact I never have and never will. I don't however view you as a student." Hermione's eyes grew a bit wider. _How does he view me?_

"You are not quite an equal, but you will be one day. It's an odd sort of position to be in really." _Did he always talk in such sexual innuendo or do I need help?_ Hermione thought. _Definitely the latter_, she decided.

Suddenly Madam Rosmerta appeared. "'Ere ya go dear, and your drink Severus." She set Hermione's drink down first and then Severus'.

"Thanks Rosmerta." He nodded at her and then took a sip. Hermione watched as he closed his eyes and let the warmth travel down his throat. _He looks so … peaceful, _she thought. _Such an odd sight. _

They talked companionably for some time. Finally Severus said, "Granger I believe it is getting late and we must be getting back." He stood to put his cloak on and Hermione realised that was very sad to see the conversation end - they had discussed potions and theories the entire time. She couldn't remember the last conversation she had like that. She stood to grab her things.

"Shall we?" he offered her his forearm and Hermione took it tentatively. "It will be dark out, I don't want you to stumble," he said almost belatedly. Hermione couldn't believe that she was this close to Severus. He was correct, however, Hogsmeade was well lit, but the path back to the school was very dim and covered in snow. It was a bit disorienting. _Or maybe that was being this close to Severus,_ she thought.

They arrived at the school and made their way into the entrance hall. "Goodnight, Granger. Thank you for accompanying me. I did not anticipate that it would be a decent time." She smiled at him. _He had a good time!_

"Thank you, sir for agreeing last moment." They both turned in opposite directions and left the Entrance Hall.

A/N: Anyone figure out the meaning behind the mystery woman's name? If you do, leave me a comment! Both her first and last name equals the meaning. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16 Centaurs Part 1

A/N: Tides are changing! By the way: Lorelei was known to be a siren and DeMon is demon. That isn't the last of her either! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

That night they spent at Hogsmeade had seemed to signify a change in their relationship. Oh of course it was a subtle change, but it was a change nonetheless and they seemed more at ease with one another. The drinks they had shared together had been an icebreaker of sorts. Hermione spent her days down in the dungeons working very hard on the research Severus assigned her and of course preparing ingredients for test brews. So far they hadn't made any progress in his potion, but Severus had warned her that they probably wouldn't get anywhere until March 19th. That date was fast approaching- tomorrow in fact. Hermione had begun to reflect on the amount of time she spent with Severus now. Most days she was down in his labs before 9am and she often didn't leave until 7 in the evening. She loved being down there working amongst the smell of brewing potions and different ingredients mixed with the excitement of learning. She also didn't mind the company.

"Could you pass me that?" she asked pointing to the glass-stirring rod that was sitting a few feet from her.

"Are your hands broken now, Granger?" he asked in his teasing tone. They now did that often. After a month of close proximity she realized that Severus did have a sense of humor, it was just the type that didn't appeal to many people.

He walked over and handed her the stirring rod. She had been focused on cutting the leaves in front of her and hadn't looked up grasping in his direction blindly, accidentally grasping his hand instead. Startled from her deep concentration she dropped her knife causing Severus to drop the stirring rod.

"Careful! We have been working on that particular brew for over 2 weeks. I won't have it ruined due to foolishness," he growled, clearly very annoyed. _Why did she pull away so hastily?_

"I … I'm sorry Sir you startled me was all. I was expecting the stirrer, not your hand."

"Well in case you have forgotten basic anatomy it's my bloody hand that was holding the stirrer!" He turned and stalked off toward his desk. _Have I offended him,_ she thought.

They both sat in silence for a while.

Finally Severus said, "Do you have all of your supplies for tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, I do. I got them last week." Hermione had to mail order a few of them, so she was glad she had the forethought to purchase them early.

"Very good. We shall leave 2 hours before sunset. We will have quite the walk so make sure you bring your warmest cloak and some gloves. Warming charms are not advisable- in fact using magic at all in the part of the Forbidden Forest we are travelling to is not advisable. I have reason to believe that there is a group of centaurs that live in the area- restless and wild."

Her eyes grew wide. The last time she had seen a group of centaurs it was with Umbridge thrown over one of their shoulders carrying her away.

"Firenze and I have discussed this to some extent, but he has been exiled for some time so his connections have dwindled significantly."

"Well sir, I will be prepared."

The next afternoon Hermione met Severus once more in the entrance hall. She was dressed very warmly with her wool muggle coat, gloves, hat, scarf, and thermal leggings.

"Are you prepared Granger?" he asked slipping on his own pair of black leather gloves. He had a dark green and black scarf draped loosely around his neck, which he was now tightening.

"Yes, sir I am ready."

Severus nodded, "Let's be off then."

They walked for what Hermione thought was hours. _It can't be though realistically,_ she thought. _The forest isn't this big … is it? _She was walking along silently behind Severus with only the moonlight to guide their way.

Suddenly in a small clearing in the middle of some very large trees, Hermione spotted the faint glow. As they walked closer she could make out the outline of the faintly glowing flower.

"It's … beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes. It is a rare flower indeed. To see it in its natural state unharmed is a rarity," he said very softly in reply. Neither knew why they were whispering, but it just seemed right.

"What shall we do now?" she asked very quietly.

"Do you have the black bag I asked you to bring?" Severus asked. He was reaching into his pocket.

"Yes, here it is," she said handing it to him.

"Good. Now do you have the knife I requested as well?" She nodded and pulled the sheathed knife out of her bag and handed it to Severus.

"Thank you," he whispered as he bent down to gently start cutting the flower. Suddenly the dead silence around them was disturbed. Hermione looked up and was suddenly filled with panic. Severus had heard the noise as well and was now kneeling on the ground looking around him in every direction fiercely. The noise grew louder and suddenly on a hill they saw what had caused the commotion: Centaurs.

"What business do you have here?" shouted the dominant centaur. He was clearly the leader as he was placed in the very front almost protecting his brothers behind him.

"We mean no harm." Severus said in a very calm voice putting his hands in the air dropping the knife. He got up from the ground and stared at the centaur.

"What's the meaning of this then…this debauchery?" the centaur asked gesturing toward the flower.

"Please, we mean no …" Hermione began with a step forward. At once the centaurs raised their bow and arrows and Severus hissed behind her, "You foolish girl." Hermione stopped completely terrified by the sight before her. These centaurs seemed even more hostile than the ones she had encountered last time, if that were possible.

"Leave this place," the lead centaur commanded. "You have no business here. This is our territory and your kind are not welcome here." One of his companions behind him spoke suddenly to the lead centaur. "Dartanian – does he not look familiar to you?" Then the lead centaur's eyes grew wide. "Wait… _you_… you are one of _them_." He growled in a dangerous voice. "You! I recognize you… you were with the _Evil One_."

Hermione and Snape's eyes both got very wide. "You shall regret coming here!" At that the centaurs cried out and they began to charge down the hill toward Severus and Hermione.

"Run!" Severus yelled. Hermione turned and ran for her life. She didn't know where she was going or where Severus was. She began to panic. _What if they find him?_

"Snape! Professor Snape! Where are you?" She ran desperately calling his name. Arrows flew all around her. She turned around desperately trying to cast a shield. "Snape! Snape can you hear me?" She had hoped that the unusual name would attract his attention. She couldn't tell how far she had travelled from the glowing plant or in which direction she was headed. She ran desperately through the night. "Snape - please Professor if you can hear…" Her words were cut short when suddenly she hit the ground very hard.

"AHH" she cried out in pain - something had happened to her leg. She looked down and was horrified when she saw that her leg had caught in a root and was now twisted unnaturally to the right. It was also bleeding as an arrow had found its way into her leg, at that moment right above her ankle.

She was scared. The centaurs that had chased her couldn't be far behind. In the clearing ahead she was a dark figure running toward her. At first she panicked, but quickly realised who it was. Would he see her?

"Severus!" she called out in desperation. "Severus, please! Over here I'm hurt!" There were still several centaurs chasing him, however the figure must have heard her pleas, because he began in her direction.

"Here! Over here!" she called again. She began to send hexes in the direction of the centaurs. _Oh bugger if I hit him…_ she thought. _Desperate times though,_ she thought as she sent a binding jinx toward the one closest to Severus. He turned around to watch the centaur fall and as he did she heard him say "Sectumsempra". The next centaur fell to the ground instantly, bleeding and gasping for air. She sent another hex, and another casting blindly. The centaurs that had chased her were now in view. They were coming in from the left and Severus and the centaurs following him were coming in from the right.

"Bloody hell," she said to the darkness. She could hear the hooves travelling quickly over the ground and at that moment she really began to worry. She was helpless to move and they were quickly closing in on her. _Will they trample me to death?_ she thought. Suddenly Severus' face was visible. He was running fast, so very fast. He was gracefully and deliberately casting hexes and jinxes behind him. Left and right the centaurs were falling: it was a strangely beautiful scene. She hadn't seen such fighting since the war.

It was in that moment that Hermione realised she was now watching one of the most powerful and deadly wizards in action - Severus Snape. This was a side of her Professor she had never witnessed herself, although she had heard many stories from Harry. He fought with such ferocity, such abandon it was if an inner warrior had been unleashed. He did not flinch as the centaur's fell- he just kept fighting, his movements precise.

She thought back to the way she had fought in the war- it had been haphazard, out of desperation and she had often hoped that her spell would hit the intended target. The way Severus fought it was clear he was well trained, practiced almost, in combat. It was also in that moment that Hermione realised it was a very good thing she trusted him, as if she had much choice, but that she trusted him because the man in front of her was a thing to behold. Only a fool wouldn't fear him in this moment.

"Severus, help!" she called out again. He ran up to her and turned suddenly to the centaurs quickly approaching. She noticed he had managed to deplete an impressive amount of their numbers. With all his might he shouted "Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimigotum."

Hermione watched in amazement as an invisible wall began to form between them and the approaching centaurs. Suddenly as the centaurs ran into the shield Severus had created just a few moments before, they began to disintegrate. She watched in horror as they turned to dust.

"Severus, that was…" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Yes, I admit I surprised myself with that one," he said now crouching down to the ground. "You are badly hurt. We must get back to the castle immediately." He began trying to gently remove her shoe, the arrow had gone straight through her trouser leg and into the flesh.

"NO! The flower… our research," she said desperately trying to change his mind.

"Miss Granger I hardly - "

"Please sir, could you remove the arrow? That is what hurts the most. I am numb to the break."

"Very well," he said kneeling on the ground and held her foot firmly between his bent knees. He gave her instructions not to flinch… and then he pulled.

It was one of the most horrifying pains she had ever experienced and once he pulled the arrow out her world went black.

A/N: What a delicious cliff hanger! I promise not to be too mean and I will update… if I get a few reviews! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17 I Will Carry You Centaurs 2

Crazy dedicated Hermione, a meddling Minerva, and Severus does what? Read on to find out! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chapter 17

When she came to she heard his soft calming voice chanting "Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur," like a beautiful song. She jerked up not remembering what had happened.

"Lay still, Granger I don't want you to receive further injury," he said forcing her back down. Hermione closed her eyes … the pain was leaving her body.

"Hermione. Please, call me Hermione," she said staring at him with her sad brown eyes. "You just saved my life Sev… I mean Professor Snape. I apologize for using your first name. I was … desperate." She lowered her gaze waiting for the rebuke. It never came.

"Granger… Hermione. Normally I would reprimand such behaviour, but the circumstances are different. I would ask though that you continue to use my proper title. I am still your superior for a time and I have earned that title." He was still studying her leg. It was badly broken it seemed and he missed her reaction entirely.

"How… how long was I out, sir?" she asked very quietly. He looked up at her with his piercing black eyes, worry in his face.

"Not long, only a few moments. I was able to stop the bleeding for a moment with some pressure and the wound is now healed." He gently set her leg down.

"I apologize for passing out. The pain- it was just … very intense." She said lying meekly on the ground. "It sent a rush of, well, bad memories." She looked up at the now standing Severus.

He cocked his head to the side puzzled, "Bad memories?"

"Cruciatus," she replied quietly.

"Who…?" he asked and before he could even finish she answered, "Bellatrix. It was because I had the sword of Gryffindor in my beaded bag." He stared at her for a long while.

"I never knew she did that. I apologise."

"Why- why are you apologizing?" Hermione asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"I am the reason you had the sword. Surely Potter explained that to you," he said turning his back on her and pacing. The realisation hit her hard.

"Oh- but you… you can't blame yourself for that! We needed that sword… we couldn't have completed our quest without it. I would have been tortured 100 times in order to see the end Voldemort," she said very defiantly. He turned to look at her and saw the truth reflected in her eyes.

There was a silence between them for a time until finally Severus said, "Granger we must get you back to Hogwarts immediately."

"Hermione," she corrected him softly. "I thought we agreed you would call me Hermione."

Severus was quiet now. He was staring at her, contemplating her words. "Yes, we did agree didn't we?"

"Let's get you back to Hogwarts, shall we?" he asked bending down to pick Hermione up.

"Sir, if you don't mind …the flower?" she said almost innocently.

Scowling Severus looked down at her, "I cannot allow you to put yourself at personal risk, Hermione it's too dangerous. You must be in great pain."

"I don't think the centaurs are around anymore and we have worked so hard. I will be fine. After we retrieve it I will rest until you say otherwise," she bartered with him.

Severus was smirking at her now. "You will be an excellent apprentice Hermione. Your dedication is top notch- you show the same enthusiasm as I. However I must be fair to you and let you know there is no need to go back for the plant." Hermione was looking at him now with a very confused face. Noting her confusion Severus added, "Things are not always what they seem." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black pouch.

"My pouch! But how?" she asked her eyes wide with shock.

"My years of being a spy allowed me to hone my reflexes and in this particular instance, it paid off. I was able to reach down and cut the plant most perfectly when you took that single step forward. Foolish as it was, I was in fact able to get the flower. Thank you."

Hermione was chuckling now, "You are the only person I know other than myself who would think ahead enough to cut it. Well done Professor Snape!"

He offered her a small smile in reply. "Now Hermione we must get you back to Hogwarts." He bent down and took her ankle in his hand. "I realise that you feel healed, but the bone is still broken. You must not apply any pressure to it."

"Sir, it's fine really. Besides what do you expect to do carry me?" she asked blushing slightly. She was very glad that the moonlight was soft and she didn't expect he could see her reaction.

"Hermione I won't allow you to walk and do further damage." He bent below her and placed his arm under hers around her ribs. He gently lifted so that she could stand on her one good leg.

"Oh! OW…" she called out as she got her footing.

"There see, you are severely hurt Hermione and I must insist on assisting you. Allow me."

He bent down a bit and gently held her around her ribs while his other arm swiftly picked her up under her knees. Hermione was very surprised at how warm she felt this close to Severus and she realised how cold she had been just a few moments earlier. Unsure what to do with her arms she tenderly placed them around his neck.

"Are my arms ok Professor?" she asked timidly.

"Yes Hermione. Rest. You have been an enormous amount of help. We must get back to Hogwarts. Minerva will no doubt be wondering where we are."

He began his very long walk back to the castle with the young witch held so warmly in his arms. Severus cringed at the thought. _I don't have a woman in my arms for years and now when I do it's a student no less and the insufferable know it all. Why must the fates damn me so?_ _Yet she isn't a student is she Severus? _His mind was battling against itself as it often did. _She is an apprentice. This is a more casual relationship than teacher student. No one would ever know._ He growled at himself disturbing Hermione as she had been fast asleep.

Sleepily she looked up at him, "Is everything ok, Severus?" Her eyes were half closed and she didn't seem to realise she had used his given name. . His eyes widened when he heard his name leave her lips- not in panic this time but softly, casually.

"Yes, Hermione. Sleep." Was all he could manage to reply. At that she snuggled her face into his shoulder and was softly breathing once more.

_Damn. Damn it all to hell, h_e thought. _You have a lot of thinking to do old man… and not when she is around._

Severus made it back to the castle in less than 3 hours. They had travelled quite a distance and he was now completely exhausted. Hermione hadn't been too heavy, but the extra weight and the exhaustion of fighting the centaurs almost proved to be too much. He finally reached the gates when he saw Minerva running toward him.

"Severus! Good heavens what happened? Where - " She stopped when she saw Hermione in his arms. "Explain the meaning of this at once! You were just supposed to be collecting potions ingredients. What happened to Miss Granger?" she said clearly worried for the young Gryffindor.

"My dear woman you would do well to lower your voice. There is no reason to involve the entire school,' he said very calmly walking past her into the warm castle. "I will take her to Poppy and then explain."

Minerva chased after him, "Yes, well let me accompany you."

They arrived at the infirmary where Poppy was sitting at her desk. "My goodness- what happened here?" she asked concerned.

"Poppy, Hermione and I were attacked in the Forbidden Forest by centaurs. She is doing better as I minimally healed the wound, however her leg will need to be mended." He gently lay the still sleeping Hermione down on a bed.

Poppy was in her element. She began to examine her leg where she saw the fresh scar from the arrow. "What happened here?" she said tracing it lightly.

"She was I believe hit with one of the centaur's arrows. She expressed that it was causing her a great deal of pain and asked me to remove it. I healed the wound with Vulnera Sanentur but it appears her leg was caught on something –probably a branch or root." He was scowling at Hermione's leg. He hadn't been able to see the extent of her injury in the darkness and now he could see the bruising and discoloration along with the odd alignment of her leg. It was also badly swollen.

"Well broken bones are my thing!" she said almost too cheerfully Severus thought. "I will have her mended in no time." And with that Poppy was shooing them away and ready to close the curtain around her.

"Will she heal alright Poppy?" Minerva asked clearly concerned about her.

"Oh yes. It will take some time. It's a nasty, nasty break even with healing magic but she will be better in a week or so." She was grabbing supplies from a cabinet.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to assist Poppy," Severus said giving her a nod to turn and leave. Minerva caught him in the hall.

"What _really_ happened out there Severus? Hmm?" she asked in a questioning tone.

Severus crossed his arms in a defensive manoeuvre, "Why are you being foolish Minerva what do you mean _what really happened?_ I explained didn't I?"

"Don't think I didn't catch the use of her first name in there Severus. I am old but still very sharp."

"Wrong - you are old and still very meddling." He turned and stomped off completely exhausted.

Minerva stood in the hallway with a very small smirk on her face. "I must speak to Albus' portrait about this," she said to the empty hall.

A/N: My Mother In Law's real life injury inspired Hermione's … lol. I am happy to report that she is healed unlike our Hermione. What will happen next time? Review to find out!


	18. Chapter 18 Foxgloves

Poppy, and Foxgloves, and meddling, oh my! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chapter 18

Minerva closed the door to her office and walked into the very silent room.

"Albus?" she called to the empty portrait. "Albus, where are you? You old fool!" she called again becoming slightly annoyed. "Come back there won't be any more events tonight!" She took a seat behind her desk.

Suddenly the old Headmaster appeared in his portrait.

"Ah, Minerva. I see you attended to matters at hand." He folded his hands and placed them in his lap.

"There you are! Where were you sneaking about?" she asked giving him a questioning look.

"I had some business to attend to," he said giving her a wink

"You are a portrait, Albus, in case you haven't forgotten. You have no more have business to attend to than the Fat Lady does!" she said moving to stand up.

"My dear you know I am very popular amongst the portraits. I had … a poker game?" he asked very unconvincingly.

Minerva just chuckled, "You are losing your touch." She smiled at him. "Yes, it was as I suspected, Hermione was injured, and Severus was able to protect the poor girl. Much worse than I thought though – centaurs! They turned on them Albus! Those … those… animals!" she said clearly outraged

"Firenze is a rarity amongst his people. Let us just be glad that Hermione wasn't more gravely injured and Severus was able to help her back."

"I don't recall filling you in on the severity of injuries that occurred," she said smirking at him. "Poker game indeed."

Albus shrugged. "What is the expression- caught red handed it seems. I must admit I popped over to visit my dear friend Sir Arthur by the infirmary. Poppy was most helpful, as always." He had a glimpse of a twinkle in his eye.

"Should I intervene at all? Their relationship if it should develop would be harmless as long as they exercised caution – though I would expect no less, especially of the two of them," she said with wide eyes.

"As much as I love to meddle I believe this one would be better left untouched. Let them progress on their own, and if after sufficient time has passed they still haven't moved, give them … a push," Albus replied practically smiling now.

"Yes, yes I suppose that it is for the best. I just hope that curmudgeon sees a good thing when it's there! Even if Hermione becomes a friend- well it's something he needs! The man has no social life and honestly if-". She was cut off by a knock on the door.

Hermione awoke the next day in the infirmary. She saw Madame Pomfrey cross the room at a rapid pace to check on her.

"Hermione, dear! I am so glad to see you are awake. Oh heavens, we were all worried about you. You have quite a few admirers." She said and pointed to a small table that had been set up beside her bed. Hermione reached her hand out to pick up the different items. She saw a letter from Harry and Ginny, a handmade card from Luna, a message from Minerva relaying her parents' concerns, and a small vase with lovely Foxgloves placed in it. There was however no name.

"Madame Pompfrey-"

"Please dear, call me Poppy," she said interrupting Hermione.

"Okay, Poppy it is. Who brought the flowers? They're Foxgloves aren't they?" she asked staring at the delicate purple flowers.

"Professor Snape did dear, this morning. He came to see if you were well after breakfast." She walked across the room to grab a thermometer. "Open please," she said inserting the thermometer into Hermione's mouth.

"I 'idn' 'no' y'u," but Poppy stopped her.

"Shh…" she said waiting for the thermometer to register.

Finally she removed it allowing Hermione to speak freely. "I didn't know you used muggle thermometers here!" she said surprised.

"Ah yes, began over a year ago. I found they can be more accurate than our charms. Back up as it were. Ah – here we go!" she said reading it. "Hmm that's odd you have a bit of a fever and…" she felt Hermione's forehead, "you feel flush. Lie back down."

Hermione fluffed her pillows when there was a knock on the infirmary door.

"Come in!" Poppy announced. The door opened to reveal black flowing robes.

"Miss Granger – Hermione. I am pleased to see you are awake," he said taking strides into the room. Hermione suddenly panicked when she realised she wasn't aware of her state of dress. She looked down quickly to discover she had a very frumpy white gown on that rose up to her neck. _Perfect,_ she thought sarcastically.

"Professor Snape! I am glad to see you are well," she said smiling very slightly.

"Yes it appears you were the one to receive the majority of the damage. I had a few nicks here and there- nothing out of the ordinary for that situation," he said standing at the foot of her bed now. "I came to inform you that I have a few days before I need to make further developments in the potion which means - ". He was cut off by a very excited Hermione

"That you can wait until I am better to use the flower!" she squealed jumping up on her knees in the bed. "Oh Professor I can't wait to see what -" but Poppy was clicking her tongue at her.

"Hermione, get back under those covers this instant and Severus really … the girl has a fever don't rile her up!" she said motioning to cover Hermione back up. Hermione blushed at the reprimand.

"I apologise, Poppy it's just this research … it could be _huge_!" she said enthusiasm in every word.

"Isn't it always?" she said with a small chuckle. "No worries dear if you rest you should be out of here by tomorrow." Severus had raised an eyebrow at the entire situation.

"Well then Hermione, I must be off." He turned to leave when she called out.

"Oh Professor Snape - ". She waited until he turned around, "Thank you very much for the lovely flowers. They add some cheer to the room."

"Think nothing of it. It was admittedly Minerva's suggestion. I merely chose to follow through on the idea." And at that gave her a nod and closed the door.

Hermione sat giggly in her bed. _Minerva?_ _She suggested he give me flowers … and he actually did? What does that mean? Oh Hermione, you are always thinking too far into things. _She snuggled back down into the covers and into to a peaceful sleep.

Hermione was allowed to go back to her rooms the next day. In her hands she carried her notes and her vase filled with the flowers. She set them atop her dresser.

"Crooks! I am back! Are you here?" she asked looking around for her favourite feline. He came slinking out from under her bed.

"Crooks! Oh I missed you! You will never believe what happened…" and so she began telling Crookshanks her latest adventure. Finally she finished with "… and he brought me these beautiful flowers and he is referring to me as Hermione. I know I must sound silly but one can dream right?" she said stroking him softly. She stared at the flowers resting safely on the dresser and cast a stasis charm so they wouldn't wilt. She changed her clothes and bolted downstairs to the Great Hall.

Hermione bound through the double doors in a fantastic mood. She felt 1000 times better, her leg was healed (minus some swelling but Poppy had said that should go down in a day or so), and she had flowers from the man she … liked? Crushed on? Admired? Hermione wasn't sure she knew how to complete that sentence. She suddenly stopped short of the head table. Someone was in her seat … a woman.

"Hermione darling - please, come join us!" Lorelei DeMon was seated in _her_ seat of all places- and right next to Severus!

"I - ", she was speechless. Hermione hadn't expected this at all.

"Oy! Hermione got 'yer seat right here," Hagrid motioned for the added chair next to him.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said taking the proffered chair. She turned to Miss DeMon.

"So Miss DeMon what brings you back to Hogwarts so soon?" she asked genuinely interested. _Why in the bloody hell is she here,_ she thought bitterly.

"Well I caught wind of Severus' incident and once I inquired as to why he was out traipsing about the forest, I couldn't resist coming. Moonseed – of all things! Too tempting to stay away," she said biting into her food. _Charming, _Hermione thought.

"And as I informed you earlier, Lorelei, there will be no discussion on the matter," Severus said raising his cup to sip his tea. Hermione smirked at this.

"But Severus surely you can't - ", but Severus raised his hand.

"I told you before _Miss DeMon,_ that all information regarding our little project is confidential. You must let it die. I won't have information leaked everywhere." Hermione tried to hide the smile that crossed her face _I am privy to information she isn't and she wants it! Ha! _

"Very well Severus … you win … for now." She took one last bite and stood to leave. "Good day," she started out the entrance hall.

"Good riddance," Severus said taking a bite of his toast.

"I – that is- sir do you mind if I move back to my original seat? Familiarity and all that," she said staring at the now vacant seat next to him.

"Be my guest." Hermione sighed and got up to move to the seat when Severus stood at the same time.

"Sir?" she asked inquiring.

"I am quite finished with breakfast. Meet me in my lab so we can continue our research once you have sustenance. It is my understanding you left the hospital wing just this morning?" She gave a nod. "Very well then, take your time, and then meet me down there when you are through." He gave her a slight inclination of his head before turning away and walking down the aisle.

Hermione sat back down in her chair smiling, her good mood suddenly returning. She had the flowers from Severus, information another woman wanted, and now she was back to her scheduled meetings with him. Things were looking up indeed.

A/N: So did most of you figure out who knocked on Minerva's door at the beginning of the chapter? I gave a hint just a few sentences down. It was _ ! That's right Severus! He was coming to inquire what he should bring Miss Granger- Hermione. Minerva decided to nudge… subtly. More nudging soon along with the conference and then romance! Stay tuned! If you have stuck with me thus far you will be rewarded shortly!


	19. Chapter 19 Lovely Red Dress

A/N: Severus, you dolt! He would muck up a kiss! REVIEWS PLEASE To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chapter 19

Hermione and Severus met down in the dungeons that day. They had worked for what felt like days and Minerva had been down to check on them as neither had bothered to show up for meals since they had asked the house elves to bring them food. After 20 hours of working straight Severus had insisted Hermione head to bed.

"But sir we –" she began but was cut off.

"Hermione, I must insist. We will not be able to think clearly at this juncture. Please come back tomorrow once you have had proper rest and a proper meal."

Hermione begrudgingly left and was back the next day after breakfast. It was then they had a breakthrough.

"Professor Snape come quickly!" Hermione said in an excited voice. Severus walked quickly over to the desk.

"It looks as if it is-" he started.

"Turning purple!" she said finishing his sentence. "We did it! Good Gods, we did it!" she said practically squealing.

"Hermione, please, calm down. Don't distract yourself from the task at hand," he said remaining composed. On the inside however he was beaming – well as much as a brooding potions master could.

She finished the last stir. "We wait?" she asked quietly.

"We wait."

It was in the next few hours that their relationship seemed to inch closer to a reasonable, companionable one. Hermione discussed her plans for teaching; Severus told her that her hopes were too high. She talked about how wonderful it would be to have free run of the library, he agreed it was a perk. They discussed things as friends would and it wasn't until the timer went off that they realised what had happened.

"Shall we check on the potion?" he asked finally.

"Yes," she replied almost in a sad tone.

Severus walked over to the cauldron - he stared not saying anything for a brief moment.

Finally Hermione could bear it no longer, "Professor Snape?"

"I believe we have just managed to brew the first ever anti-venom potion with blood clotting abilities," he said very formally.

Hermione yelled out with relief and excitement, "OH!" She got up from her seat and ran over to peer into the cauldron, "We did it! We actually did it".

"We must not discuss this with anyone. I will correspond with a few of my contacts and we shall reveal it at the conference. Until then, please keep mum," he said staring at her.

"Yes I understand, sir." She was slightly crushed that she had to keep such a big discovery a secret for a few months but at the same time she understood.

"I… I guess I will be going for now," Hermione said moving to pack up her belongings.

Severus moved to bottle the brew, "That would seem appropriate".

"I… I just wanted - ", she stopped trying to gather her Gryffindor courage. "I just wanted to thank you, sir, from the bottom of my heart for giving me this opportunity. I understand my apprenticeship isn't over, but we completed this task sooner than either of us thought. It's just I have never had the opportunity to do research at this capacity and now it's over … and I will miss it." _And spending so much time with you,_ she thought.

"You are welcome," was all he replied in his own way, but it was enough.

She quietly left.

A few months passed and finally it was time for the conference and the big reveal. Hermione hadn't been this excited in a long time - no doubt this would finally earn her the recognition for her intellect she deserved. It was nice to be considered a war hero, but it was her brains she wanted to be noted for, not her friendship with Harry.

The morning they were to leave for the conference Hermione went down to breakfast and noticed that Severus was absent. It was when the post arrived she got her explanation. A school owl dropped an envelope unceremoniously into her porridge. She opened it to read:

_Hermione, _

_I am finishing up last minute arrangements. Please be prompt in meeting me at the entrance hall at 1:00pm sharp. Remember; bring formal attire, and several suitable business outfits._

_Professor Snape_

Hermione remembered all right. She had asked Minerva for permission to go to Hogsmeade a few weekends before. This was going to be her moment – her Yule Ball, just as an adult. Hermione finished her breakfast and went upstairs to pack.

Hermione packed her overnight bag and was in the entrance hall at 12:55pm sharp. She saw the Potions Master headed toward her in his usual dress, minus his cape. Instead he had a thicker outer layer frock coat.

"I am pleased to see you were punctual. Are you ready?" he asked walking across the hall towards her.

"Yes, sir I am," she said taking the arm he proffered as they headed out the door toward the apparition point.

They arrived at their hotel, which was situated just outside London, not long after. It was magnificent and Hermione suddenly felt out of place. The ceilings were raised, the floors marble, and gold fixtures as far as the eye could see while she was just dressed in her jumper, comfortable worn jeans, and her old trainers. She turned and headed for reception where Severus was checking them in.

"Here is your room key, Hermione. The conference begins tomorrow at 8am with breakfast served shortly before at 7." He began to turn and walk away.

"Uh excuse me but Professor? It's the middle of the day and I haven't a clue where I am. Surely you don't expect me to stay in the hotel room the entire day?" she asked moving toward him.

Severus thought this over.

"Feel free to explore on your own. Remember that you are a representative of Hogwarts – no shenanigans. As far as any plans go, I hadn't thought to make any," he said pausing. "But in hindsight that was poor of me. Would you care to join me for dinner tonight, Hermione?"

She was stunned - that wasn't the outcome she had expected.

"Why, yes I would, thank you Professor," she beamed up at him as he inclined his head towards her, then headed up the stairs toward her room. She found once she got up there that their rooms were on opposite ends of the floor – common courtesy for business associates. She sat her bag down and decided to explore.

A few hours later she bound into the hotel but was stopped by a shout from the man behind the front desk.

"Miss," the man at the front desk yelled out.

"Me?" she asked surprised.

"There is a message for you left by a gentleman in black," he said motioning her over.

She took the note and read it aloud:

_Hermione, _

_Please dress formally in Muggle attire for dinner. I hope you receive this in time so that you can acquire the proper outfit. I will meet you here in the lobby at 6pm sharp._

She smiled at the note. "Thank you," she said to the young man before heading up the staircase.

Hermione began her preparations. The Potions Master was about to be taken on the ride of his life.

It was approximately 6:30pm and Severus had been running late. He had gone to speak with the board of directors in charge of the conference where they had insisted he share the news that he was going to reveal, however he had insisted they wait like everyone else. The argument had taken longer than he had anticipated and he had left himself little time to get ready. He came down the stairs looking rather dashing having chosen a typical Muggle suit which was pitch black with a crisp white shirt and a black bowtie. The look suited him. He began to look around the lobby area searching for Hermione, however it seemed that she had not yet arrived. Next he went to look in the small bar area that was attached, Severus looked around and again didn't see Hermione. Suddenly he heard her laugh but when he scanned the room again he still could not spot her. He did notice a very lovely woman seated at the bar. Her hair was piled neatly on top of her head, curls bent into submission. Her back was to him and he noticed her lovely red dress that had a fairly low dip. It came off her shoulders and was very revealing and the length was long for her petite frame. She was clearly being hit on by the man sat next to her. Suddenly she turned on her bar stool to face him.

"You're late," she said. Severus' jaw almost dropped.

"Hermione you… are very lovely this evening," he managed. Severus couldn't believe the girl, no definitely a woman, in front of him was the same swotty girl that had been in his classroom for months.

"You are forgiven," she said smiling at him and getting up to leave the other man. She walked up to Severus. "What kept you?" she asked taking his arm.

"Board of Directors." He was still shocked at how different Hermione looked and was struggling to keep his brain functioning properly. "Shall we?" he said opening the door.

The two headed out into the cold night. "Where are we going for dinner?" she asked casually.

"A restaurant up the way. The gentleman at the front desk recommended it," he said staring at her.

"You look very nice, by the way," she said suddenly. "Couldn't imagine you in anything other than your frock coat, but this suits you nicely." She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Yes, Hermione you have rather outdone yourself. I must admit I didn't recognise you." _Why am I telling her this? _he thought.

"Really?" she said chuckling. "Well I knew I could clean up well, but I didn't know I was _that_ good," she said. They continued their stroll.

Severus was nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he had been out with a woman let alone one that looked as lovely as she did.

Continuing on their journey to the restaurant Hermione was very nervous and Severus was seriously distracted by her collarbone and her lovely neck.

They strolled in silence for a while, an awkward tension in the air. Finally Hermione said,

"It seems strange being here, doesn't it? Away from Hogwarts I mean." _Great conversation starter Hermione,_ she thought.

Severus had been staring at her and her words startled him. Clearing his throat he replied, "Yes, I must admit I very rarely leave the castle."

The silence settled in again. They continued to walk in the darkness. Severus began walking a little bit ahead of Hermione in his nervousness. Suddenly he stopped and turned and Hermione and he were face to face. Their noses were very close and suddenly they were both breathing harder than usual.

"Oh," she said very softly as she ran into him. "I am sorry Professor…"

Before she could finish her sentence Severus placed his hand behind her neck. They were both silent, staring into each other's eyes.

"Hermione," he said very quietly.

"Yes?" _When did my throat get so dry?_

"I think now would be an appropriate time to call me Severus."

She gave him a confused look. "But why…"

"Shh. Because Professors don't do this." And at that he carefully lowered his lips to hers. She tasted sweet, like peppermint and she had a lovely honeysuckle scent to her that pulled him in. The kiss was gentle, not forceful. Neither person knew what to expect from the other and although brief it spoke volumes. They both pulled back.

"That was…" she began.

"A mistake," he said turning to leave her.

"Wait! Severus please!" she called out causing him to stop in his tracks. "Please," she said softly turning him to her. She took his face between her hands and kissed him again very softly, so subtly. They stood that way for a while until Hermione took a risk. She very playfully stuck her tongue out offering more. Severus pulled back.

"Hermione, we can't! This is a mistake … this whole thing," he said running a hand through his hair.

"It isn't! We are both adults. You and I both know our relationship has been changing for a while. You can't be as thick to have not felt the tension in the room the past few months!"

"You are my apprentice, I am your teacher. It's just not right," he said almost horrified at his actions.

"I act as a junior member of staff! I am not a student and I am fully within the rules to date whomever I want," she ranted.

"Date?" he paused. "You foolish girl. What, do you fancy the greasy git? The Potion Master of the Dungeons? Why don't you run along to your little friends and tell them what a mockery you have made of me."

"How … how _dare_ you!" she shouted obviously angry now. "How dare you imply that I would mock you or anything about you! I never, not once, tarnished your name. In fact I usually defended you!" She crossed her arms defiantly. "I don't take friendship lightly- I would have thought my loyalty to Harry would have proven that. I was willing to risk my life and the life of my family to defend not just him but the entire Magical World!" she said seething now. "And on top of that, I bought this bloody dress so that maybe I could _finally_ catch your attention and when I do, you tell me it's a mistake!" She threw her arms up in the air in defeat and stormed off down the street toward the restaurant.

Severus stood in the street stunned. "She wanted to catch my attention?" he asked to the night.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I am sorry it took me so long to get this to you, but we moved! We have been in our new home a week and its mess, but I managed to crank this out. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review so I know people are still interested in this story.


	20. Chapter 20 Little Italy

A/N: Severus and Hermione discuss their options and play footsie. REVIEWS PLEASE – I read each and every one of them. They mean so much to me! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chapter 20

Severus began his awkward, lonely walk up the street, he had lost sight of Hermione, but he figured it was worth looking in the restaurant. He peered up at the sign above the door: Piccola Italia (Little Italy). He stepped through the door and heard a chime.

"Welcome, signore to my fine dining establishment! How many will be dining this evening?" A stout little man with jet-black hair and a moustache was waiting patiently with menus in his hand behind a podium.

"I am looking for someone. Did a woman with brown curly hair and a red dress come in here just a moment ago?"

"Ah, yes! She was rather upset – she must have Italian blood in her. I seated her over there in the corner. She only requested one seat though..."

"Thank you," Severus cut the man off and headed in Hermione's direction. He weaved through the tables until he came upon hers - she had her head bowed, face in the menu.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not looking up from the menu.

"I came to have a meal with my dinner companion," he said pulling a chair from another table over.

"Well she isn't interested anymore, so kindly _shove off_," she replied looking up at him.

Severus didn't take the reply very well. "How… you must be reasonable. What happened out there was a mistake, whether you care to admit it or not."

"I don't care to admit it, because I happen to think we were perfectly within our boundaries. Severus, we are adults. We have a working relationship that functions in its own strange way; why couldn't we have a personal one as well?" she asked big brown eyes meeting black ones.

He was silent - Severus truly didn't know how to answer. It wasn't that he didn't like Hermione- he found her company tolerable at worst, enjoyable at best. He was in unfamiliar territory. For so long it had been Lily, only Lily.

"It's just I..." he trailed off again. Finally composing himself, "You must understand, Hermione, you unnerve me. My unrequited feelings for Lily drove me, compelled me for so many years. She was my everything, even after she was gone. To even begin to feel these types of feelings for you has me utterly confused. I don't deal well with not having control over my emotions."

They sat in silence. Hermione finally reached for his hand.

"Severus ... I wish I could say I understand. I don't. I do, however, know that I care a great deal for you, and have for some time. However long it takes I want you in my life somehow." She gave him a small, but hurt, smile.

He studied her face - it was warm, sincere, she was being honest. Severus took this into consideration.

Finally he said, "Why did you do it? Why did you hesitate to leave the Shack? I heard you that night – I heard you saythat you couldn't just leave me there, Hermione." He squeezed her hand to will her to look him in the face- she had turned away.

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of anyone dying that way – even if I did think at the time that you were a traitor." She looked into his eyes. "You looked awful, and so alone, and it made my heart hurt to think of you dying like that." She had tears building up in her eyes. "It doesn't matter though because I left. I LEFT YOU." She stood up suddenly and hurried in the direction of the bathroom.

A few minutes later a much more composed Hermione emerged. "I apologise for that, my emotions got the better of me." She sat down in her chair and smoothed her dress.

"Hermione, please do not feel guilty over decisions that were made that day. You were under a great deal of stress, and you were experiencing emotional turmoil. I cannot fault you for leaving. The fact that you even muttered those words means more than you may ever know." She looked at him and noticed a little sadness in his usually composed face.

"I wanted to go back, you know," she said very quietly. "Minerva would not let me. She insisted that I go and join the celebrations. It was awkward though. Joy that Voldemort was dead, but such sorrow over those we lost. I felt guilt for a long time. Guilt that I had lived and others had died. Guilt that I left you. Guilt over my parents. It took its toll on me." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "It took me a long time to come to terms with what had happened."

The waiter interrupted their conversation. "What will the signore e la signora be having this evening?" He pulled out a notepad.

"Oh ... I haven't looked over the menu. Um.."

Severus began, "I will have the Rustic Chicken & Shrimp. Bring a bottle of Vin Santo del Chianti Classico, Tuscany wine as well."

"I will have the lasagna," she said in a small voice.

"Excellent choice, signora! It was my Mamma's recipe - best there is." The man smiled at the couple before walking off toward the kitchen.

"Wine, Severus?"

"It will compliment the meal."

They sat in silence, thinking. Finally Severus spoke up, "Where do we go from here Hermione?"

"What do you mean, Severus?" she asked not entirely clued in.

"Don't be daft woman, us! You stated before we were interrupted that you wanted a friendship at the very least, did you not?"

"Oh."

More awkward silence.

"I am afraid I have to retract my earlier statement," she said startling him. "I don't want to just be friends. I have stalled long enough. The war taught me many things, and one of them was not to take things for granted. That now includes you." She took Severus' hand.

"What do you say?"

They stared at each other from across the table for what felt like an eternity.

"I must admit this is unfamiliar territory. I have never been in a relationship; Lily and I were only ever friends, as painful as that is to admit. I will be awkward at best, rough, and a git more often than I will be understanding or affectionate," he said rubbing her hand, "but I am willing to make an effort if you are. This opportunity is not one I want to waste."

She smiled a very warm smile at him, "I most certainly am."

Their dinner arrived and they ate in comfortable silence. Hermione rubbed her ankle against his under the table, he didn't pull away. _Well, some progress,_ she thought. Finally when dinner was over Severus paid for their meals and opened the door for her.

"So did you enjoy our date?" she asked him innocently.

"Date? I don't go on _dates,_" he said, almost as if he had a foul taste in his mouth.

"Oh, but you just did. Dinner with a woman, your treat is a date Severus," she said giggling. "Thank you, by the way."

"That was simply a meal between acquaintances. It would have been rude to ask you to pay for yours since I was the one who invited you to accompany me." He held his arm out for her.

She took it gratefully, "Call it what you want, but that was a date and I have had a wonderful time."

They strolled casually along the street until Severus said, "It's getting late. We should return to our hotel."

The arrived back at the brightly light hotel and began the climb up to their rooms. Once they got to the top, they paused - Hermione's room was to the right, Severus' to the left. They both stood in silence.

"Would you mind walking me to my door? It's usually polite for a gentleman to see a lady to her door." Hermione almost laughed at the confused face Severus was making.

"Hermione, your room is right there. There is no reason for me to accompany you to your door."

She huffed, "There is if you want to spend any more time with me!" She grabbed his wrist and tugged gently.

They arrived at her door. She fumbled in her purse for her key. "Oh honestly! For a purse this small I should be able to find it." She rummaged around a bit more. Finally she said, "I must have forgotten it." She blushed. "I will just go down to the front desk and ask for another." Severus grabbed her wrist this time, effectively stopping her.

"That will not be necessary. I have my key. Come."

He turned and walked down the hall to his room. Hermione followed quickly after.

A/N: To Laura my fantastic, wonderful, awesome, amazing beta who looked over this while she was ill. Laura, you are amazing. Give her some love in the reviews! I am sorry for the cliff hanger! The good news is the next chapter is already written and it's delicious. They finally uhem progress their relationship. That chapter will be for mature audiences only. Until next time!

P.S. Who else died thinking of Severus and Hermione playing footsie? It made me chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21 Oh, Severus!

A/N: It's getting hot in here! If you are underage PLEASE do not read this chapter. I am not responsible, the rating is now M and I warned you. You can read the rest of this story and skip this chapter – I intended it to be this way. REVIEWS PLEASE – I read each and every one of them. They mean so much to me! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chapter 21

They both got inside the room and Hermione felt her throat tighten as the door closed behind her. _What have I done? _she asked herself. _I am a good girl; I don't hang around in a man's hotel room! Oh what would my Mum say?_ She fidgeted at her thoughts.

Severus sensing her nervousness went over and turned on the rest of the lights. "Would you care for another drink?" he asked going to grab the ice bucket.

"No, thank you. I am a bit of a lightweight. I had enough at dinner. May I use the loo?" she asked placing her purse on the side table and excusing herself.

Hermione stepped into his bathroom and giggled, "Well isn't this charming? You got the lovely soaking tub and I got a handicap shower! Have you seen your tub? It's massive! I bet two people could fit in there." She didn't catch the look Severus gave her. Finally she realised what she had said. "Oh I mean…"

"You are correct. I believe this is a type of suite. The man at the front desk must have messed something up."

Hermione suddenly realised there was a knot in her belly. _Where did that come from?_ she thought. "Seems a shame to waste it," she said rather boldly. "Mind if I take a soak?" Severus raised his eyebrows at her and then shook his head; "Go ahead."

She flitted into the bathroom taking her shoes off. He got a glimpse of her lovely calf before the door shut firmly behind her. _What are you thinking old man? There is a woman in your room, and she is naked! She isn't naked in your bed, but it is an improvement. I can't- this can't work._ Severus was having an internal battle with himself. He moved swiftly to the door and placed his ear up to it – he could hear water running and Hermione quietly humming.

He knocked softly.

"Hermione. Hermione, can you hear me?" There was no reply.

He covered his eyes and opened the door. He heard the bump and walked directly into something … or someone.

"Oh!" she called out. "Severus! What are you…"

Severus however was trying to regain his balance and reached forward and felt… _towel?_

"Hermione I am so sorry I merely came in here to tell you this…" He couldn't resist and he knew he shouldn't have looked but yet he could not help himself. Opening his eye he saw Hermione was standing with her back to him with her dress in a puddle at her feet, wrapped up in a cottony towel. She was pouring bubble bath into the tub and didn't know he was staring – gaping at her actually. She turned around and caught him.

"Are you ok? What did you come to tell me?" she asked pulling the towel closer and smiling at him. The water was still running in the background.

"That… I came to tell you that…" he was completely speechless. Hermione turned around to shut the water off.

"My bath is ready," she said awkwardly.

Severus nodded and turned to open the bathroom door, "I should go."

"Severus, this is your bathroom for tonight. You don't have to leave, not if you don't want to," Hermione said very softly. Severus however was a sharp man, he understood her double meaning.

"Hermione we … we can't. This would be too fast. Nothing is making sense." And he turned away leaving her alone in the bathroom. Hermione sighed and then dropped her towel and began her soak.

A while later she emerged in a short cotton robe.

"I apologize for my attire, but I couldn't put my dress back on and I realised I did not have another change of clothes. I should call the front desk and see if they can let me back into my own room."

As she began gathering her things Severus called out for her to wait causing her to pause and look at him. He came walking over to her, wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. She dropped her shoes, her dress, and her purse. Her hair was still neatly in place and her jewelry still sparkled around her neck and on her earlobes. They stared at one another for what seemed an eternity. Finally Severus seemed to come to a decision and lowered his face to hers. Their lips met in a passionate kiss - the awkwardness and tension that had been around them left instantly. In that moment it was right.

Hermione put her hands around the back of his head pulling his face closer. She nibbled at his lip deciding to take the plunge as Severus slowly parted his lips allowing heir tongues to intertwine and caress one another. He tasted of the wine that they had at dinner earlier. Her head was swarming with thoughts – mainly about how she was now snogging Professor Snape- No Severus- he had been Severus for a while in her mind. She relaxed her grip on him as she felt him start to pull away.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, worry in her face.

"It's just … I am a bit inexperienced in this area," he said almost ashamed.

"Oh Severus." She hugged him. "What do you think I am, a trollop? I haven't been with many guys. They only man I have ever been with is Ron. I assure you, you don't have competition." She giggled as he raised his eyebrow.

"That bad?" he asked

"Worse" she replied. He gave out a small chuckle and began kissing her again.

They stood for quite a while, kissing and exploring each other with their hands. Severus was the one that made the first bold move. He started walking them backwards toward the bed.

"Hermione, I must warn you now that I am a man; a full blooded male that has needs that haven't been met for a _very_ long time. If you want to leave now, please do so and nothing will ever be said of this."

She smiled at him. "I don't jump into anything lightly, Severus. I will have you know I have needs that have never been met so I may be in worse condition than yourself."

He stared at her, horrified.

"Are you a virgin Hermione?" he asked suddenly feeling very foolish.

"Am I? Oh … OH no! No I am not. I just wasn't… completely fulfilled by Ron. I've read about sex in books and it just wasn't how I imagined it should be – he couldn't make me orgasm," she said staring at the ground seemingly embarrassed.

"Hermione, please don't be embarrassed." He lifted her chin and began kissing her again, moving her slowly to the edge of the bed. He lowered her down gently maneuvering himself on top of her, placing his hands either side of her head. They kissed gently for a while, before Hermione let out a small moan, increasing the passion.

"Oh Severus," she sighed.

"Does this feel nice?" Severus replied running his hand up and down her bathrobe. Their legs began to intertwine more and Hermione's leg was pushed out to the side by Severus'. He was now pressing his lower body against hers allowing Hermione to feel his reaction to what they were doing.

"Naughty boy, Severus," she crooned in his ear. "I see that you think this feels nice."

"You turn me on witch, you deserve to know it." he growled in her ear. He then began working on Hermione's ear left ear lobe nibbling it gently.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "Oh… hmmm" she hummed as he worked his magic on her ear lobe. "That feels so nice." She wiggled underneath him.

'How about this side?" he asked switching ears.

"That is equally nice." She had a pleasant look on her face as Severus licked and nipped at her earlobes. Finally he moved down to the delightful collarbone that had him distracted so many times over the last few months.

"Hermione my dear you are so very beautiful," he purred out to her in a very sensual tone while kissing and nipping at her neck.

"I … I am not beautiful."

"You are in your own way. A centerfold? No. But who needs those when you have intelligence, courage, and a beautiful heart." He moved his hand to her robe belt. "May I?"

"Not so fast. I have one layer of clothing and you have way too many," she motioned to his suit. "You first." He gave her a smirk, but then frowned, sitting up on the bed stopping his ministrations.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked disappointed.

"I do not wish to remove my clothing," he said coldly.

Hermione crossed her arms,"Well that hardly seems fair."

"I am badly scarred from both my childhood and adult life. I do not wish for you to see my scars."

"Severus, I figured as much, quite honestly. Your scars are nothing to be ashamed of. They are part of who you are- good or bad. I have a scar too, did you know that?"

He turned and looked at her. She pulled at the belt of her robe and loosened it. "I was ashamed of it for a very long time. I felt as though a man would never find me beautiful because of it." She pulled her robe aside to reveal her sternum and right breast. There on her perfect skin was an ugly gash. "It didn't scar initially, but later on it left this ugly mark. I have never been vain, but I was upset by it."

Severus didn't see the scar, only her naked chest. He moved quickly over to her and began kissing her on the mouth fiercely. She let out a squeak and then relaxed into the kiss. He placed his hand on her breast. "Beautiful" he murmured as he began kneading it, lowering her to the bed again. He broke the kiss and began removing his shirt and undershirt. Next he loosened his belt. Finally, he kicked off his shoes and then began kissing Hermione again. She squealed with delight as Severus began caressing her body, completely naked except for the knickers she still wore. He ran his hand up and down her body sending shivers down her spine causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh Severus! It has been so long… please."

"Patience." He began licking and sucking on her left nipple, gently nipping it. He ran his hand down the outside of her leg and began his journey back up her leg on her inner thigh causing her to giggle involuntarily. Severus raised an eyebrow at her, Hermione blushed, "I'm sorry – I'm very ticklish."

Severus moved his hand to the band of her knickers. He pulled them down so that she was completely naked. Instantly he began rubbing her sweet spot.

"Are you ticklish here?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"Nooo…" she managed as she began writhing under him, bucking her lower half up in response. "Oh yes that's… oh yes." She was beginning to feel the heat burning in her lower abdomen. He began kissing her again, still rubbing her. She felt the excitement begin to build even more.

"Oh, Severus right … Oh. Please don't stop, I am almost there." He kissed her with more passion and began to rub even more vigorously.

"Almost…" she was writhing under him almost uncontrollably.

"There. Oh, yes! Oh, Severus, oh God yes. Yes. Yes. Yes," she cried out as she finally came. The room went dark, spinning, her legs were completely numb and tingly. She straightened her legs and curled her toes. Severus was almost panting now rubbing his lower half on her leg.

"My pants, help me?" he said standing up. Hermione laid there with a goofy look on her face stretching.

"My pleasure." She unzipped his pants and he pulled them down along with his boxers down very quickly.

"Hmm what a man," she purred at him as he moved over her.

"If you found that quite acceptable, wait for the closing number." He began nipping at her ear lobe again and she moaned in response.

"Severus, please. This is torturous."

He sat back on his knees to position himself, "This may sting a little."

At last, he entered her. In all of its glorious wonder, Severus Snape was having sex with Hermione Granger.

He allowed her time to adjust, then began his slow movements. He rocked back and forth, rubbing her clitoris. "Oh that's wonderful, you are wonderful" she called out to him.

They found their rhythm and a pace. Hermione responded to him eagerly and Severus began to feel the tension in his body build.

"Hermione I am afraid I will not be lasting much longer."

"Oh … go … ahead."

Severus increased the speed of his thrusts. As he began banging into Hermione's small body, she called out to him, "Severus!"

He finished at the sound of his name on her lips, he collapsed and lay on top of her. They were both sweaty and exhausted.

"That was … the most fantastic thing I have ever experienced," she said giggling.

"That good?" he gave her a small smirk

"Better."

They lay together for a while in the dark and silence. Reality was on the other side of the door and neither one of them wanted to face it. Finally, Hermione said, "I should return to my room."

Severus replied, "Stay."

They fell asleep together, Hermione's head on his chest. Severus awoke in the middle of the night, startled. It was then he remembered the evening and just how glorious it was. Tomorrow morning was the conference. They would announce their big discovery to all of their peers. Tonight, however was just theirs.

**A/N: **AHHH! I hope that after the 20 chapter buildup this was not a letdown! I struggled with writing this SO MUCH. I have NEVER written anything even remotely close to this so I was very nervous. Also, I wanted to keep them in character and I found it incredibly difficult especially since the characters in the book never even came close to doing any sort of act. I truly hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Reviews please – they will be crucial for this chapter – I am dying for feedback lol

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. We are almost done with this story – Ah I can't believe it!


	22. Chapter 22 The Conference

A/N: I can't BELIEVE that this is my last 'offical' chapter. I will be writing an epilogue so look for that. Thank you so much to my beta Laura, you helped make this story! REVIEWS PLEASE – I read each and every one of them. They mean so much to me! To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

Chapter 21

The room was still. The early morning sun shone brightly through the window and the warm rays caressed the sleeping woman on the bed. She was laying face down, sheet around her waist, her curls sprawled out all around. It was a beautiful sight. The young woman rolled over, stirring as a beam of sunlight touched her face.

"Hmm… What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily to herself, disorientated. She sat up and grabbed the sheet to bring it to her chest, eyes darting around with her hair wild all around her. "Severus?" she said to the seemingly vacant room. "Severus, are you here?" she called out again with a hopeful tone. There was no response, just silence. She felt a twinge in her heart. "I guess he decided to leave," she said and began to lie down. As she did so, the hotel door opened.

"Oh! You are awake. Good Morning," Severus said as he came through the door with breakfast. "I figured you would be hungry and took the liberty of raiding the breakfast that was laid out downstairs. Toast?" he said handing a plate to her. She took the proffered food gratefully.

"Thank you," she said quietly nibbling at her food. Severus set the tray down and began to drink his coffee, creating a comfortable silence between them.

"When I awoke this morning, I thought you had left me," she said suddenly. Severus looked up from his cup and raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting. And how, may I ask, did you feel when you felt that I had left you?"

"Hurt," she said with a touch of vulnerability in her voice. "I felt hurt and confused." She took another bite of toast.

"Do you have any regrets over what happened?" he asked.

"No, do you?" she replied.

"I must admit I was a bit shocked to find you in my bed this morning. I slept rather well and forgot where I was and what had happened. However, it was not an unwelcome surprise." He gave her a smirk. "In fact I think it's safe to say that it was the best I have slept in years."

She smiled at him in return, taking some fruit from the tray, "What does this mean for us?"

"It means that we shall continue to be as professional as possible whilst we are working, and outside of work we can try to be Severus and Hermione."

"Really?"

"I don't see why not. It would be foolish of us to ignore what is obviously there between us. I will do my best to keep things professional."

She gave him a warm smile in response. They finished their breakfast and Hermione coughed to get his attention.

"Do you mind turning around so I can make a dash into the loo?" she said blushing.

"Oh I don't think I can do that. You have a delectable bottom and I wish to see it as often as possible," he replied making her blush deepen.

She got up quickly and made a beeline to the loo, but not before Severus got a small tap on her bottom. She let out a squeak and slammed the door. Severus couldn't help but laugh. _I will definitely enjoy this new relationship,_ he thought to himself.

A while later she emerged dressed in a royal blue suit, her hair pulled into a chignon at the nape of her neck, and a smart pair of pumps.

"You look lovely, Hermione. Very professional," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you! I am so nervous about today. I mean, it's … well life changing!" she exclaimed smoothing her suit.

"Yes, but I expect this will be only one of many big days in your career." Severus placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are a remarkable woman Hermione. Never let anyone tell you differently." She smiled and looked down at her shoes, obviously embarrassed.

"Now we must get going as I suspect we are already running late. I must tell you this now Hermione, and please take no offence, but we must remain indifferent towards one another at the conference. I in no way want our relationship to overshadow our research."

"Absolutely, I agree," she said nodding her head.

"Very well, let's be off then." And he grabbed the door allowing her to leave in front of him.

Out in the hall Hermione turned to him smiling and said, "Thank you, for everything. That was the most lovely date I have been on in a while."

"As I said before … I don't date." Hermione chuckled and at that he turned to head down the hall. Neither person noticed the woman observing them both from the other end of the hall.

Severus walked into the conference doors with Hermione trailing slightly behind him.

"Ah good morning Severus!" Laurelei DeMon came over to him and placed an arm through his. The older woman didn't notice the younger woman boring lasers into her back.

"Miss DeMon. How are you? Everything in order for the conference," Severus said politely.

"Yes it is! I was wondering what your plans were for this evening, say after the conference?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"I am afraid I have a previous engagement," he removed his arm from hers. Hermione was still trailing them and let out a small sigh.

"Oh come now, Sev. All work and no play makes for a very grumpy man," she said running her index finger down his chest playfully. He grabbed her arm.

"Please refrain from touching me, Miss DeMon. I gave you my reply."

Laurelei was never one to accept no as an answer and she loved to stir the pot and cause trouble.

"Would that be because you have an engagement with a certain … apprentice?" she said very quietly to Severus. Hermione heard her comment as well, and both of their eyes grew wide.

Severus began to panic, "How DARE you insinuate such a thing. I will not have you spreading such rumours."

"Who is _lying_ Severus? I saw Hermione leave your room this morning."

"She was simply returning a book of mine," he said calmly.

"Uh huh," Laurelei decided that she had all the information she needed and turned and left.

Hermione waited a few moments before she went over to him.

"Oh no! What shall we do?" she asked clearly worried.

"We shall do nothing. There is no proof, only her word. Continue to act indifferent and everything will be fine," he turned and walked away, leaving her alone.

The conference had started and seemed to drag on. For most of the afternoon they sat amiably side by side listening and taking notes. Laurelei was watching them very closely Severus noted.

Finally it was their moment. Laurelei got up to announce their presence on stage and Hermione felt the nerves in her stomach tighten. _She won't say anything will she?_ Hermione wondered to herself. "I may be sick," she said aloud.

"Just take a few deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale," Severus said beside her.

Hermione's world was spinning. She didn't even remember how she came to be on the stage.

"Thank you, Miss DeMon. Today I am here to discuss some revolutionary findings that my colleague, Miss Hermione Granger and I discovered…"

Hermione zoned out. _What if Severus says something? Oh don't be ridiculous Hermione, he said it himself he would remain professional, discreet. I can't believe Laurelei didn't say anything. Will she talk anymore? Oh I can't stand this anxiety. What has gotten into me? I have faced some of the most foul evils on this earth and here I am in my big moment worrying over whether Severus and I will be discovered. To be completely honest I guess it wouldn't be a total sham if we were found out. On second thought, people might believe I benefited from him, which is completely absurd. They don't know that though..._ Hermione's thoughts continued to wander until finally she was broken out of her reverie.

"And now I give you my colleague Hermione Granger." She looked up to see Severus with his arm directed at her motioning her to the podium_. Oh, bloody hell. I haven't a clue what he said. Ok don't panic, _she thought. Hermione slowly walked to the podium.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. The only thing I have to add is that it was an honour to apprentice under you and help you discover this invaluable information. Thank you." She stepped back, noticing that Severus and Laurelei were staring at her clearly confused. Severus cleared his throat, but she just continued to smile. Laruelei intervened.

"Well, that will be all. Thank you Miss Granger, Professor Snape. What a magnificent discovery. I believe I speak for everyone in this room when I say you have made an incredible stride in science and potions today. Let's applauded them shall we?" The entire room began to clap.

"What happened to you?" Severus whispered to her.

"I was distracted- lost in my own thoughts," she said embarrassed, looking around at the crowd.

Severus had to fight back a laugh. "That explains it, you silly girl. I had just stated that you would explain our process a bit further when you got up there and blanked!" He couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"Oh no! Really? Now I am mortified!" she whispered.

"Don't be. Stage fright is perfectly acceptable. Most people here are about as anti-social as you can get. We are Potion Masters after all," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," she continued to stare at the crowd. She was also relieved Laurelei hadn't said a word.

They were about to leave the conference when Miss DeMon approached them both.

"Severus, Hermione! A minute if you don't mind."

"I just wanted to congratulate you both again on such excellent research. To imagine that is what you were doing out and about in the forest! Magnificent work," she clapped her hands for them yet again.

"Thank you," they both replied.

She gave them a coy look, "I also wanted to let you know that your secret is safe with me."

"I am afraid I don't know what you are referring to Miss DeMon," Severus said giving her a defiant look.

"Oh you can pretend all you want Severus, but I know what a couple looks like when they are fond of each other … and dare I even say it in love?" She turned to leave a glaring Severus and a gaping Hermione staring after her.

"I can't believe she just said that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I can. She is a minx that woman - full of sass."

"So now that the conference is over are you ready to return to Hogwarts life?" Severus asked her casually.

"I am if you are," she said taking his arm.

"Let's be off then."

They left the conference arm in arm and completely ready to begin their future together.

**The End**… almost…

A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be writing an Epilogue to let you know what happens to our lovely couple. Stay tuned! I am so pleased and thrilled at my reviews and all of my notifications. I was and have been extremely encouraged the entire time I wrote this.

A VERY SPECIAL thanks to my fantastic beta Laura! Laura: Thank you so much for all you have done. You beta'd this even while moving –fantastic job! If I could send you something I absolutely would. Very indebted to you!

P.S. I hope everyone had a lovely few holidays! It was very, very busy at this house!


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue  Gilded Love

A/N: To the readers of this story: Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for taking time to read this stab in the dark attempt at creating a story. I have no formal writing experience, just a love of Harry Potter and Snape/Hermione. The polish is all thanks to Laura, my beta, whom I can't thank enough. To all of my fabulous YouTuber's … my fans I love you! I don't own anything you recognize … sadly that is all Jo Rowling's. Drink up me hearties … yo ho!

**Epilogue**

The Great Hall was busy with chatter early on Saturday morning. Hermione was quietly nibbling at her toast and observing the hall. The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match was today, and the children were practically busting at the seams.

"I see the dunderheads are out in full force today, Professor Granger," a deep voice said suddenly behind her causing Hermione to smile.

"Really Severus, they are just excited. Surely you remember the excitement of a Quidditch game?"

"Actually, not at all. I didn't waste my time with such pointless activities. I only learned the sport as an adult in order to referee."

"I never understood the excitement over it either. I only went to support Harry and then later Ron and Ginny." She took a sip of coffee.

"Well since everyone else seems to be preoccupied, care to join me in our rooms?" he made a motion as he got up and quietly left.

_That sneaky man. Clever though, really. No one will notice our absence, _she thought.

Severus and Hermione had been dating ever since they left the conference. They were able to keep it quiet from almost everyone except Minerva and Albus. Minerva had practically met them at the Entrance Hall on their return with a smile on her face. Hermione had quietly explained that the conference had gone well and that they were going to see how their relationship went – but they were going to keep it behind closed doors for the time being. Minerva agreed to keep everything a secret.

At the start of the new term Hermione became the Potions Mistress as she had promised she would. She bought her teaching robes, her supplies, and had thoroughly banished the gloom from the potions classroom. Saying the students had been shocked on the first day of class would be an understatement. She was a good Professor, firm but fair and she always kept her students safety first. Potions could be a hazardous subject - Neville had been living proof of that.

Hermione finished descending the stairs and as she stepped through the door to their rooms she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the room.

"Oh Severus, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace to make the room cozy, in the centre of the living room the couch, their chairs, and ottoman had been moved out of the way and in their place was a lovely dinner table set for two. There was a beautiful linen table cloth, candles, folded napkins, plates, silverware and goblets for wine. On the floor around the bottom of the table there were flower petals scattered around.

"What on earth has gotten into you? Where is Severus – are you polyjuiced?" Hermione asked suspiciously almost chucking at the absurdity of the situation.

"Don't be daft- I thought we were long overdue for a lovely quiet meal. Come and sit down."

They enjoyed the meal the house elves had prepared for them. They were sitting and enjoying the after dinner conversation when suddenly Severus became quiet.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Hermione said casually taking his hand from across the table.

Severus was silent a while longer until he finally said, "Hermione … are you happy? I mean here… with me?'

Hermione looked surprised by the sudden question. "Of course I am happy! Why? What would ever make you think differently? Are you happy or have you finally come to your senses and grown tired of me?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Me come to my senses? Oh Hermione… if you had any idea. Every day you are still around I thank Merlin that you haven't left me. I … I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh Severus". She stood up to move around the table but he stopped her.

"No … stay seated. I am a brave man but it has taken me a long time to get the courage to do this." Severus got up out of his chair and walked over to Hermione and got down on one knee in front of her. Hermione gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Hermione … you have been a light in my very dark life. I had never truly known love until I met you. I have had obsessions in my life but they seem pale compared to you. I can be cruel, short tempered, jealous, sarcastic, and begrudging. But, I love you with the depth of 1,000 oceans- you make me happy when no one and nothing else can. Hermione, will you stay with me forever and become Hermione Snape?"

Hermione stared in disbelief at the man before her. She was truly speechless.

"Oh, Severus," she whispered very softly. He quirked an eyebrow up at her still waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" She leapt out of her seat and threw her arms around her neck. Suddenly she realised she hadn't paid attention to the ring. Severus took her hand and placed the small band on it.

"Oh it's beautiful. Just perfect," she said as she stared down at the thin white gold band. In the very center was a very lovely, but small diamond. The band twisted out from the center and on either side of the diamonds was a small stone- one red and one green.

"I chose this ring for its simplicity… I hope you like it" he said quietly. "I decided on the ring that represents both of us, both Gryffindor and Slytherin and we become one- the diamond in the center." She beamed up at him.

"It is the loveliest ring I have ever seen and I couldn't possibly imagine a better one."

"You know it's sort of odd … our love." Severus looked at her in an odd way

"What do you mean?"

"Well who would have ever paired the two of us together- I know I certainly wouldn't have!" Severus harrumphed at her comment

"Oh come now- you are honestly telling me you imagined ending up with me?" She crossed her arms and stared at him intently.

"No of course not," he said finally, admitting a small defeat.

"It's lovely though- we have a special love. It's sort of a gilded love isn't it?" she smiled taking his hand

"What sort of dribble are you carrying on about? A gilded love? That's absurd. What does that even mean?" he asked pulling her closer.

"It means our love is fragile and it has this odd sort of polish to it. Our love is ours, no one else's. Sure it isn't perfect, but it's ours. We don't need to be showy for each other, we are simply ourselves."

"A Gilded Love."

He smiled at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. They kissed as her ring sparkled in the firelight and their new life together began.

The End.

A:N/ Ahhh I can't BELIEVE this is over – this is crazy! Thank you so much for supporting me, reading my story, reviewing it. If you enjoyed this story please leave a review and tell someone about it. It means the world when someone says the recommended my story. Thank you so much to Laura my beta. You have been phenomenal. To you readers- you are fantastic and the reason I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed this story… it's bittersweet for it to end :D

BTW to see Hermione's ring go to .

Or tiny {dot} cc {backslash} pqf7m


End file.
